Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by Zenin
Summary: Sakura takes a summer vacation at Camp Skittles and finds, much to her delight, Syaoran and Meilin are also there. But strange things begin to happen, leaving Sakura no choice but to don the cloak of Card Mistress and fight once more. Third genre: Humor!
1. Camp "Skittles"

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I edited it again! Don't be mad though, I think you all should like the changes. After all, CCS is supposed to be complex and mysterious. I believe in not giving away the entire story in the first chapter. Anyway, this is my first fanfic _ever_, so please be nice… Actually, be absolutely truthful on what you think. But I hope you'll think it's nice! ^_^ 

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't own CCS and will never own it. Good for me.

Have fun!

__

Somewhere, Over the Rainbow

by Zenin

"Oh, don't ring…don't ring…I can't be late today!" 

Sixteen-year-old Sakura Kinomoto roller bladed swiftly around a corner, nearly losing her balance as she sped towards Tomoeda High. 

"It's the last day of school; and I sleep in, burn Kero's pancakes, lose my assignment for math class…can anything get any worse?" 

"Kaijuu!" 

Sakura's nineteen-year-old brother, Touya, rode up on his bicycle. 

"Oh, yes…they _can _get worse…" she muttered to herself.

"Talking to yourself again, Kaiju?" Her nineteen-year-old brother smirked knowingly.

"I'M NOT A KAIJUU, TOUYA!!!"

"Whatever, Kaijuu."

She rewarded him with a kick in the shin. He rubbed his leg painfully and muttered curses under his breath.

"You better watch your language, To-ya. What if Kaho heard you saying those things?" 

They had reached the corner where Yukito always joined them for the ride to school. He got on his bike and joined them, as usual. He smiled at Sakura.

"To-ya's been giving you a hard time, ne?"

"He _always_ gives me a hard time."

Yukito laughed. Sakura had once had a huge crush on him in the fourth grade, but when she had confessed, she realized that she only had sisterly-type love for her brother's best friend. Now her affections were aimed at a different boy, one with warm brown eyes and messy dark hair. _I wish I had the nerve to tell him, but…I just don't think he thinks of me that way. We can only be rivals or friends. And Meilin is engaged to him… Why is life so unfair? _

The high school loomed ahead of her as she waved goodbye to Touya and Yukito.

"See ya later!"

"Bye, Kaijuu!"

"I AM NOT A KAIJUU!"

When she reached the classroom, the teacher was getting ready to take role. The slender, emerald-eyed girl slid into her seat beside a black-haired, violet-eyed girl. The brown-haired, brown-eyed boy behind her leaned forward, whispering, "Slept in again?"

She blushed. "I…I, um…well, yes!"

He smiled knowingly. The teacher called the class to order and began. The day dragged slowly by, and at lunch, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meilin, and Sakura sat beneath a large oak beside the school.

"I'm going to miss everyone during summer vacation," Sakura said with a sigh as she played with a flower.

"I'll be perfectly fine with _my_ Syaoran by my side," Meilin said proudly, clinging to Syaoran's arm. "We're going to go to a camp for the summer."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and tugged his arm away disgustedly.

"That sounds like fun," Tomoyo said, an evil glint coming into her violet eyes. Tomoyo had been Sakura's friend since before anyone could remember. She loved designing clothes for Sakura and videotaping any "kawaii" moments that Sakura had. She also had an obsessive matchmaking streak, knowing how Sakura felt about Syaoran. 

"Um, Sakura…I have to tell you something…" Tomoyo said, quietly taking Sakura aside. Syaoran and Meilin raised their eyebrows, then shrugged as Sakura was towed away by Tomoyo.

Once they were behind the corner of the school, Sakura turned and looked at Tomoyo curiously. "What?" 

Tomoyo's violet eyes were dreamy. "Well…Eriol called yesterday. He wanted to know if I could spend summer vacation with him in England." 

"And you said yes?"

"Hai."

"That's so kawaii! You're going to have so much fun, Tomoyo!"

"You aren't upset?" Tomoyo asked, relieved.

"No. Even though dad is taking Touya on an expedition for the summer, I'll be fine. I'm going to spend time studying with Kero to become a stronger and better Card Mistress."

Tomoyo groaned. "Ohhh! I'm not going to be here to make you costumes! And I won't be able to videotape you! What if you become stronger and no one's there to see kawaii Sakura becoming the most powerful magician in the world?"

"Tomoyo, it's okay."

Tomoyo ignored her. "And what if Li-san asks—" she stopped suddenly, a mysterious gleam in her eyes. "I know! I'll make you some costumes right away! Come with me to my house after school, okay? Don't worry I'll call your dad and arrange everything. You can sleep over."

Sakura sweat-dropped. "That'd be…great!" 

Meilin began to drag Syaoran away. "HEY KINOMOTO! If you don't hurry, we'll be late for Gym!"

"Hoe!!!"

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Since it was the last day of school, the final physical exam in P.E. was being given. 

Rope climbing, the most hated event of the year. 

Naoko, another one of Sakura's friends, especially hated it. She half-slid, half-fell to the floor, her glasses dangling off her nose and a dejected look on her face as she stood and walked over to Sakura.

"I just know I failed," Naoko muttered. "Why can't they have a…a reading exam or something instead of P.E.?"

Sakura smiled sweetly at her. "Don't worry, Naoko. At least you reached the three-quarters mark. That's a passing grade, ne?"

"Thanks, Sakura."

"No problem."

Terada-sensei looked up from his clipboard. "Next up, Sakura Kinomoto. Climb the rope. This counts as 30% of your final grade."

She glanced at the rope. _Hoe, forty feet long! And it's new rope too, so it's going to be a bit slippery._ Sakura squared her shoulders resolutely._ I can do this! After all, I managed to capture and transform all the Cards. This should be easy._ Suddenly, the rope began to glow a crimson color. Sakura gasped and stepped back, startled.

"Kinomoto! What's taking you so long? Climb the rope!"

Steadying herself, she reached out and grasped the rope. Jerking her hands back, she surveyed it once more. _It's burning! I've got to keep climbing though. Dad wants me to have good grades. I can't let him down!_ Gritting her teeth, she grasped the rope tightly and began to climb. She had reached the top when, with a snap, the rope broke. 

"HOE!!!" 

"Sakura!" Syaoran broke through the crowd of people and managed to catch Sakura. Slumping to the floor, he cradled Sakura carefully. 

"Sakura? Are you okay?" 

She mumbled something, then cried out with pain as her slightly burned hands brushed against Syaoran's sweater. He immediately caught them and examined them. _There's some burn blisters here. What happened? I noticed there was some weird magic here, but I came too late… It must have been the rope. _

"Sakura?"

~Sakura~

I had managed to climb to the top, but when I started down, the rope broke. I thought about using my cards to save me, but when I reached for the Key, I realized that I had left it in my gym bag for safekeeping. _Great. Just great, _I thought as the thing my hand came in contact with was nothing more than a Pez candy dispenser. _You take off the Key, but you have candy with you. Oh, yeah, this little Santa Claus candy dispenser is gonna be a BIG help…_ The candy dispenser ho-ho-hoed cheerily as everything went black.

When I woke up, I felt strangely warm and…

__

What in the world? OH MY GOSH! I'm in Syaoran Li's arms!!! OH…MY…GOSH!!! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!!!!

Syaoran seemed to have felt my body tense, for he looked down and smiled slightly. 

__

Oh, that smile! I blushed furiously. Suddenly, I noticed a light shade of red tingeing his cheeks. _What the…Is he blushing? No…he can't be… _

An annoying little voice in my head reminded me that we were in the middle of a crowd and _everyone_ was looking at us. I sat up quickly, at the same time he did, and said, 

"I'm all right!"

Terada-sensei looked doubtfully at me. The broken rope lay coiled on the floor, its end neatly sliced. 

__

It looks like something cut it, I thought. I looked up to see the sensei staring at me with a raised eyebrow. A glance at my hand revealed the reason of his dubious look. The Santa Claus dispenser was still merrily ho-hoing, it's head ripped from the hinges and dangling by a piece of broken plastic. I shoved it into my pocket, blushing with embarrassment as I tried to muffle the sound.

"She's okay," Syaoran assured the sensei.

I glanced at Syaoran and blushed even more. He helped me to my feet, then disappeared into the crowd again. I quickly snapped back to reality as everyone began talking excitedly about the snapped rope.

"Did I pass?" I asked Terada-sensei.

He was examining the rope, which had returned to its normal color. "I have no idea why that rope snapped. It was new… Oh, Kinomoto. Yes, you passed. It wasn't your fault that the rope broke." He turned to the rest of the class. "Have a fun vacation. I expect you guys to be energetic during the summer. I don't want a bunch of potbellied students coming back in the fall. Anyway, enjoy yourselves! Class dismissed."

Everyone left, quickly forgetting about the misshap, thank goodness, and were now chattering about summer vacation. I sighed with relief; that is, until I saw Tomoyo. She met me at my locker, smiling sadistically and patting the evil contraption known as "the video camera".

"Tomoyo! You didn't!" I pleaded as I stuffed the candy dispenser into my locker.

"I did and it's all on tape. It's was SO KAWAII!!!" she shrieked joyously.

Silence. Everyone stopped talking and stared at us. I smiled nervously at them and said, "Um, uh, she's um, happy that she's going to go to England… heh heh."

They nodded their heads understandingly and returned to whatever they had been doing. Suddenly, Meilin pushed her way towards us.

"What did you think you were doing in gym, Kinomoto?!"

"I…um…I fell." _Is there some law against falling that I don't know?_

"You did that on purpose just so that _my_ Syaoran would save you! I know what you're up to! You don't fool me, Kinomoto!" Meilin cried, her finger pointed at me accusingly.

__

Oh, yeah. I burned my hands and cut the rope just so that Syaoran Li would rescue me and hold me in his arms. My gosh, can Meilin get any worse? Whoops, I shouldn't have thought that…. 

She still was not finished. "I'm warning you! If you so much as even look in his direction, I'll—"

"Meilin…"

"Uh oh…" She immediately stopped and smiled sweetly at Syaoran, who had come up behind her while she had been yelling.

"What were you saying?" he asked in a low voice.

"I…I…I was just talking to Kinomoto," she said.

Tomoyo decided that it was a good time to get away. Grabbing my arm, she dragged me out of the school.

"Now it's time to MODEL!" she cried excitedly.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

"Hey, Sakura. Try this one on!" Tomoyo said with a bright smile. In her arms was a casual burgundy dress.

"Okay."

She'd gotten better at designing over the years. Her talent had matured to the point of (drum roll please): I didn't have to wear any pink kitty costumes. For that, I was grateful. But it's still embarrassing to be video taped all the time.

I slipped into the dress and came out of the dressing room. Tomoyo became starry-eyed when she saw me. 

"Ohhhhh, it's perfect!"

"Perfect for what?"

"How would you like to go to a summer camp?"

__

Okay, where did that_ come from? _"A summer camp?"

"Yes," she said happily. "Staying at home alone doesn't seem like much fun to me, so I got you some brochures on a really nice camp. It's called, 'Camp Skittles'."

I tried to ignore the demonic gleam appearing in her all-too-innocent blue eyes. "Camp _Skittles_? What does it have?"

"Fencing, swimming, boating, contests, archery, martial arts lessons—"

"Sugoi! Martial arts lessons? I've been wanting to learn some self defense!"

"Really? Good, because I arranged for you to go there. You're already booked in cabin number…four."

"I am? But what'll Otou-san say? And what about Touya? I'll bet he'll blow off the expedition just so that he can have a summer job there and keep an eye on me."

"I told you, it's all ready. I called your dad and he agreed. So that takes care of that. Oh, and your dad said that he couldn't spare Touya on this one, so—"

*Dad couldn't spare Touya? This was sooo—* "SUGOI!!!"

"Your bags are all packed, and I added some of my creations. I just need to pack this and then you'll leave tomorrow morning at 9:00," Her amethyst eyes grew misty. "To think, I won't be there to film you…"

Suddenly the phone rang, interrupting Tomoyo's daydreams. She picked it up and smiled when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo's residence. Eriol! Hai, something did happen…uh-huh…okay…here she is…"

She handed the phone to me, looking slightly worried. 

"Hello?"

"Sakura, what happened at school?"

"Well, we were supposed to climb a rope as part of the gym final, and I noticed the rope was glowing red. I don't think anyone else noticed. When I touched it, it was really hot. Anyway, I climbed to the top and then it suddenly broke. And…I…was caught by S-someone."

"It was glowing _red_?" 

"Hai."

"Be on your guard, Sakura. There may be new cards out there. I think I remember reading one of Clow's books that said something about rainbow cards. 'Expect the unexpected', okay?"

"Alright. Sayonara, Eriol." 

I handed the phone back to Tomoyo and whispered, "I think I'll go to bed early. I'm very tired." She nodded understandingly and continued talking with Eriol.

+=+=+=+=+

I lay on the guest bed, completely confused. The glowing red rope in gym, the faint blush on Syaoran's face (_Was it a blush??? I wish I knew…_), Tomoyo's gleeful sparkle in her eyes, and Eriol's dire predictions of "rainbow cards" had sent my thoughts in a whirl. With a sigh, I stood, picked up my brush, and began untangling my light brown curls. I'd been growing my hair out and now it hung to the middle of my back. Otou-san said it looked just the way my mother's had when she was my age, except hers was a different color, of course.

__

I wonder if she can see me? I thought, and hot tears began to trickle down my cheek. Whenever I think of my mom, I just always seem to cry. I wish I could have known her.

"_Mama, can you see me? Mama, can you hear me? Mama, can you find me in the night? Mama, are you near me? Mama, can you hear me? Mama, can you help me not be frightened?_

Looking at the skies, I seem to see a million eyes; Which ones are yours? Where are you now that yesterday has waved goodbye And closed its doors? The night is so much darker, The wind is so much colder, The world I see is so much bigger…now that I'm alone.

Can you hear me praying? Anything I'm saying? Even though the night is filled with voices?

I remember every thing you taught me, Every book we ever read. Can all the words in all the books Help me to face what lies ahead? The trees are so much taller, And I feel so much smaller. The moon is twice as lonely and the stars are half as bright.

Mama, how I love you.

Mama, how I need you.

Mama, how I miss you kissing me goodnight."

~Normal POV~

__

I wish she were here. I'm so confused! She put away her brush and sat on the bed. _Oh! I better pack the Sakura Cards or Kero will—_

"Oh no! Kero! I left him at home alone, without any…(horrified gasp)… FOOD!"

Sakura jumped up and rummaged inside her suitcase for the Key. _Flying should get me there faster…_

"KONICHIWAAAAAA!!!!!!" Kero popped his head out of a pocket.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! KERO!?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?!?"

Kero peeled himself off of the wall that Sakura had defensively smacked him against. "It's a good thing that you're going to study martial arts. They teach _control_…"

"Oh…heh…gomen!" Sakura said, sweat-dropping.

Tomoyo burst through the door, cheerfully waving a pile of yellow fabric. "I've got the perfect costume!!! It's a _masterpiece_! Oh, konichiwa, Kero! Sakura, you've got to try this on NOW!"

Sakura sweat-dropped again and went into the dressing room to put on the "masterpiece". Tomoyo tapped a foot impatiently, then remembered something.

"Kero, something strange happened to Sakura-chan today in the gym. She was climbing a rope and when she reached the top, it snapped. Sakura said that it'd been glowing red when she was climbing, but faded back to its original color after it broke."

Kero looked serious. "Did you call Eriol?"

"Yes, we did…actually, no. He called us."

Kero was quiet for a time. Then he lifted his head, looked Tomoyo in the eye and asked quietly,

"…Do you have any pudding?"

"_KERO_!!" 

"Well, if Eriol answered your questions, then there's not much I can do!"

"YOU STILL COULD'VE—Oh well. There's pudding in the first kitchen's fridge."

Sakura emerged from the dressing room, wearing a floor length dress of yellow silk. It was medieval style, with the skirt beginning just beneath the bodice. The long sleeves were made of a yellow, transparent material, and more transparent materiel covered the skirt, making it seem as if she were floating. The neckline was slightly scooped, revealing a small, silver star pendant hanging on a delicate chain.

"Whoa…" Kero's eyes grew big.

Tomoyo clapped her hands gleefully. "KAWAII!!!!! Sakura-chan! It's perfect on you! Oh, I gotta get this on film!"

Sakura smiled uncomfortably. "Remind me what this is for again?"

"Oh, well, Sakura, remember to 'expect the unexpected'…that's all…"

"Right."

~Tomoyo~

I was very worried about Sakura-chan. After all, she is my best friend. Although, I did feel a tiny bit happy about the prospect of making new costumes for her, now that there might be more cards to capture. I decided to call Eriol back after Sakura had gone to sleep.

"Eriol, will she be okay?" 

There was a slight pause.

"She'll be fine…I think."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ugh…edited AGAIN. Hopefully this will be the last time. There, I've finished the first chapter of my first fanfic! So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Please, be kind and review to let me know of whatever you think will improve my writing, this fanfic, or any of the characters. 

Did you see? I have italics now! _ITALICS_! Oh…I feel so fulfilled… 


	2. "Hoe?"

Hello again! I'm trying my best to get the chapters out in an acceptable amount of time. Oh, and I apologize for the way Meilin is acting, but I need her that way for my plot. Gomen nasai! Anyway, here's chapter two of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". Thanks for the reviews!

Oh, yeah, I forgot. The disclaimer:

I don't own CCS, I don't own any songs I put up here (even if I twist them the way I want them), and I'm NOT going to put another disclaimer up. They're too…depressing!

__

Somewhere Over the Rainbow 

by Zenin

Chapter Two: "Hoe?"

We come back to Syaoran as he is packing his bags in the car to go to the summer camp. Yamazaki is over, packing his own suitcases into the car. Meilin is talking with Chiharu, and holding a huge duffel bag.

"Six weeks away from being bashed by lie-mallets…This is gonna be great!" Yamazaki said with a grin.

Syaoran shrugged. "Perhaps." 

Yamazaki got a mischievous gleam in his eyes. After pushing a suitcase into the already-overflowing trunk, Yamazaki turned and grinned knowingly at him.

"Soooo…What happened with Sakura-chan yesterday, _hmmm_?"

"What do you mean?"

Yamazaki's grin broadened. "A beautiful damsel in distress is swept into the arms of a dashing young man…" 

Syaoran flushed and glared at him. "I couldn't just watch her fall! I did what any sensible person would…saved my friend."

"Just _friend_?" Yamazaki asked innocently.

Syaoran quickly looked away, hiding his burning face from his friend. 

"What else could she be?"

"Oh, I could come up with a few—"

Just then, Meilin came up to them, hefting a "lie mallet". 

"Chiharu gave me this and said to keep an eye on you, Yamazaki. And I won't hesitate to use it during the trip, sooooo—" she flashed a smile and was gone. Syaoran, glad for the interruption, smirked at Yamazaki's discomfort. Yamazaki sighed.

"Even when I'm 150 miles away, I still am going to be bashed for telling nice, educational facts to my friends…Sometimes I wonder why Chiharu likes me so much if she keeps hitting me with that mallet. I'm going to go brain-dead… Then she'll have a stupid boyfriend!"

Syaoran hid a smile and changed the subject. "Do you have your bags in the car?"

"Yeah, I'm already packed and ready to go!" Yamazaki replied enthusiastically.

"I don't see why you're so excited. It's just a camp."

"Well, yeah, but this trip is gonna be so much fun! Do you know how Camp Skittles got its name? The story says that one day, about 950 years ago, a huge rainbow appeared in the sky. This rainbow was so huge, that all the towns for two hundred miles around could see it clearly. Well, since it was such a big rainbow, some people began wondering if there was some special reason for it to appear, so they journeyed to see where it ended. When they found the end of the rainbow, they found the most beautiful place they'd ever seen. A tiny valley, with a tall ridge of mountains hiding it from view. In the very center of the valley there was a multi-colored pond. This valley was so unusual, so unlike anything they'd ever seen, they decided to camp there for several weeks to explore the valley and learn more about the mysterious pool. Then, one man decided to swim to the bottom of the pond to see if anything was there. When he came up, he said that there had been some writing on a large stone at the bottom. They tried to get it, but it wouldn't budge. Then they tried to decipher the writing, but no one could, because it was written in a very ancient form of writing. Eventually, they gave up and someone came up with the idea that the place had been a very nice campground, and named it 'Camp Skittles'; nicknamed 'Rainbow Valley'…"

"Interesting…" Syaoran said.

"That sounds like a lie!" said Chiharu, who had come in the middle of Yamazaki's story. She began to reach for her mallet, then remembered_. Darn, I gave it to Meilin. Oh well…_

"You got off easy this time. Well, have fun, Yamazaki. I have to go now. I'll see you in six weeks." she said, reaching up to kiss him.

Yamazaki flushed and returned the embrace. Syaoran sweat-dropped and got in the car, thinking as he waited for Yamazaki and Meilin.

~Syaoran's POV~

__

Sakura's going to be lonely. 

Another voice began to argue._She can deal with it. She's the _Card Mistress.

__

She's never been alone before.

__

You've been alone; lot's of times!

That's different. She's always had someone, her dad or brother, or Tomoyo. This time, everyone's going somewhere, except her.

You feel something for her?

Nani?! Where did you get that?

Hellooo! Wake up and smell the burnt toast! I'm you! 

Okay, this was getting reeeaaaaalllly weird. I ran my hand through my hair in exasperation at myself. I don't know why the thought of Sakura being alone bothered me, but it did. 

__

C'mon, Syoaran, admit it. You've got a crush on the Kinomoto girl, eh? 

What's with this voice in my head? That's the last time I'm going to have a conversation with myself. Now I was even more shaken. Then another thought came to me.

__

Come to think of it, what was with the glowing rope in gym? We've captured all the cards, so what could it be? Another warped magician trying to hurt Sakura? 

Eriol's face materialized in my mind. I swear, nothing had made me angrier than the time Eriol came and "helped" Sakura transform the cards. His form of helping happened to be a bit dangerous to all our healths. If he dares come back, I will strangle him. I mean it.

I sighed, and laid back my head.

__

I think I'll just take a nap… Thoughts drifted away into dream-filled sleep.

~Dream~

__

= I was in total darkness, except for a bright shaft of white, blinding light focused ahead of me. As I slowly walked forward, the light grew into seven vague figures. They spoke together, as one voice, and said:

"Where nothing breathes, yet they're alive;

Where all men fail, though they strive;

Lies the secret of our past.

Only those without malice and strife

Will survive and keep their life.

Beyond the gates of stony keep,

Lies our secret, hidden deep.

Lest ye not find what is there…

Beware--"

"SYAORAN!!! Wake up! We're almost there! Oh, this is gonna be the best trip ever! Look at those pretty flowers…!"

That's it. Meilin's going to have a silencing spell put on her.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Sakura gasped when she got out of Tomoyo's limo. "It's beautiful! Look's like it has everything you mentioned."

"I'm so upset that I won't be able to video tape you, Sakura! Here, take this with you…and use it, 'kay?" Tomoyo said as she stuffed a video camera into Sakura's overflowing arms.

"Um…'kay…Tomoyo…could you heeeeellll-!" She slipped in a patch of mud and began to fall. A strong pair of arms quickly caught her before she landed.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked up into the warm eyes of—

(A/N: Guess who…)

A handsome boy with reddish brown hair and calm, gray eyes that twinkled mischievously.

"Had a bit too much to handle, hm?" he said, gently placing her upright and taking two suitcases and a sleeping bag from her.

Sakura flushed and straitened. 

"I think I was doing fine, thank you. You didn't need to help me."

"Oh, but I wanted to," he replied, his smile growing as she took her suitcases and bedding back and prepared to stagger away. "Nice to meet you too, I'm sure."

Sakura's blush deepened. _I've acted like such a jerk. He was only trying to help_. Turning, she smiled with embarrassment, freed a hand, and held it out to him.

"I'm sorry. You meant to help. I was very rude; will you forgive me?"

"Only if you tell me your name." He said boldly as he shook her hand.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. This is my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji," she said, gesturing to a starry-eyed Tomoyo. "She came to drop me off. She isn't able to stay because she'll be going to England this summer to visit a friend. What is your name?"

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Daidouji," he said, kissing Tomoyo's hand charmingly. "My name is Akashi Saito. Now, which cabin are you in?"

"Cabin…four, I think." Sakura said, shuffling to read the brochure.

Akashi took the suitcases and bedding from Sakura once again and led the way to the girls' cabin, with Tomoyo trailing behind, videotaping.

"Ohohohohoho! I think I'll call this tape, 'Sakura is Saved From a Muddy Disaster by a Dashing Young Man Named Akashi'! Kawaii!"

Akashi helped Sakura situate her things, then bowed in the traditional greeting.

"I think my sister will be one of your cabin-mates. Anyway, I guess I'll see you around, Sakura." He turned to Tomoyo. "And nice meeting you, Tomoyo." With that, he bowed once more and left. Tomoyo's eyes were still starry as she watched Akashi leave.

"He's charming!"

"I suppose…" Sakura replied, as she made her bed on one of the carved top bunks. Cabin number four, though small, was beautiful. Set at the edge of a forest, it was made out of solid oak; and carved with intricate designs, inside and out. On the inside, mahogany paneling smoothed the walls, with matching sliding doors leading to the other half of the cabin. A small bathroom containing two shower stalls, a sink, and a curtained-off corner to change clothes was situated in between the two halves of the cabin. For furniture, there were mahogany bunk beds, two dressers for each side, and a desk. Sakura finished putting away her things and gave her full attention to Tomoyo. _Why should I care if Akashi was charming?_ she wondered. _Eriol was charming too, when I first met him. In fact, Eriol still is charming, but you don't see me drooling._

"Thank you for doing this for me, Tomoyo! I hope you have fun in England with Eriol. I kind of wish you could stay here with me, though."

"Don't worry about me, Sakura! I'm sure I'll have fun. And I'm sure you'll have fun, too!" Tomoyo smiled secretly to herself. She snapped one last picture of Sakura as she got into her limo. She rolled down her window and stuck her head out. "Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah?"

Tomoyo opened her mouth to say something, then stopped. She giggled mysteriously and said, "You're going to have a great time! Bye!"

Sakura smiled and waved as Tomoyo drove out of sight, heading for the airport. She sighed, dropped her hand, and walked back inside the cabin to finish her unpacking. When she was done, she stretched herself out on her bunk to rest.

A rustle at the window brought Sakura back to reality. She got up quickly and opened the window. An old woman popped her head through, saying in a raspy, truck-driver voice,

"Ketchup? Ketchup, mustard?? _Ketchup_???" She smiled a dirty, gap-toothed grin, cackled gleefully, and shuffled away before Sakura had a chance to speak.

"Okaaaay…" Sakura murmured confusedly.

Just then, a girl about seventeen years old burst inside the cabin, threw her things on the bunk below Sakura's, and said with a smile:

"Hello, cabin-mate!"

Sakura grinned. _I like this place's spontaneity!_

"Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto, who are you?"

"Konichiwa, I'm—Did you say Sakura Kinomoto!?"

"Um, hai…"

With a joyous cry, the girl launched herself upon Sakura and hugged her. Sakura looked puzzled.

"Um, who are you?"

The girl gained control over herself. Black eyes snapping, she looked at Sakura with a smile. "I'm Xiefa! You're the Card Mistress, aren't you?"

"Hai, demo, how did you know?"

"I'm Syaoran Li's youngest sister," the girl said, flipping back her long, dark brown hair. "I've been looking forward to seeing the girl who managed to capture the cards. I wish I could've helped, but I have very little magic, mostly the ability to move things and communicate without speaking. However, I have to see the other person to send them 'thought messages'. Anyway, have you met our other cabin-mates yet?"

"No, I arrived a few minutes ago and didn't really have much time. Did you see the weird old lady by the window?"

"'Weird old lady'? The one who kept laughing and muttering something about ketchup and mustard? Yeah…who was she?"

"I have no idea!" Sakura said, beginning to laugh as Xiefa scuffed her feet on the carpet, doubled over, and said with a twisted smirk, "Ketchup? KetchupketchupketchupketchupMUSTARD???" 

They both began laughed harder, not noticing two girls enter the cabin. A small, slender, blond-haired girl smiled shyly as she placed her luggage on a bunk. Her hazel eyes shone secretly, as if she knew something no one else knew. The other girl had brilliant red hair, braided into a thick rope that hung down her back with a few tendrils curling around her face. She dropped her luggage on the floor with a thud, and looked at the giggling pair. Her gray eyes began to sparkle.

"Let me guess, your Sakura Kinomoto," she said, pointing to Sakura. "And you must be…Meilin?" 

Sakura was still laughing at the "Condiment Woman" impression that Xiefa had done, not hearing the name. Xiefa made a face at hearing Meilin's name and said:

"Nope!"

"I know… you're Xiefa!"

"Yup!"

The girls laughed, then Sakura sat up from her position on the floor and asked:

"How did you know who I was?"

"My brother, Akashi, described you to me." The red headed girl responded cheerfully.

The slender blonde-haired girl smiled slyly. "He seemed _quite_ enthralled."

"What are your names?" Xiefa asked, pointing to both of the girls.

The blonde-haired girl spoke first. "My name is Emiko Sakashi. This is my first time here. I just met her," she said, pointing to the redhead, "at the Main Hall."

The redhead grinned. "My name is Akemi Saito. You've already met my brother, I believe. My brother and I are twins, but I'm the oldest. We've been coming to this camp since I was ten years old. It has a pretty cool legend about it…"

"Hey, could you take us on a tour? We've never been here before and I think I should figure out where everything is so I don't get lost," Sakura said.

"That's a great idea!" Xiefa said happily.

"Sure, let me get my stuff put away and then I'll take you all on a tour." Akemi said, pulling clothes from a huge suitcase. The girls worked in silence for a while, putting their things away neatly. Emiko quietly slipped out of the room, unnoticed by the other three girls as she disappeared into the forest.

__

So far this place seems nice… I still wish some of my friends were here though, Sakura thought as she hung some dresses in a closet built into the wall.

She was about to have her wish granted…in a left-handed way.

She was reaching to shove her suitcase under the bunk bed when the suitcase pocket unzipped, and out flew…

"Kero!" Xiefa cried excitedly, grabbing the golden "stuffed animal" and hugging him tightly. Kero struggled to get out of her grasp as Sakura covered her face with her hands. _Great…_

Akemi looked freaked. Jumping to her feet, she backed against the wall, her gray eyes wide with shock.

"What is _that_?!?"

Sakura smiled weakly. She finished shoving the suitcase under the bed, then faced Akemi nervously.

"Um, Akemi…heh…do you believe in magic?"

Akemi stared at Kero, trembling. Kero managed to wriggle from Xiefa's tight embrace and flew over to Sakura.

"Gomen, Sakura—I just couldn't stay in there any longer. I'd suffocate!"

"It's okay, Kero." Sakura said, then looked hard at Akemi.

"Akemi, are you alright?"

Akemi glanced at Kero one more time, then exclaimed:

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?" She paused and controlled herself with an effort. "I guess I believe in magic _now_. Will someone PLEASE explain, though?"

Sakura sighed with relief, then proceeded to tell Akemi the story of the Clow cards and their capture.

"Okay, one day, when I was ten years old, I found a book in my dad's library. I broke the seal and released a bunch of magical cards called Clow Cards. Kero is the guardian beast of the Cards and he made me a cardcaptor so I could capture the cards. When I began capturing the cards, Xiefa's brother, Syaoran Li, came and helped me capture them. He had been training practically his whole life to capture the cards. At first he was my rival, but gradually he became an ally. Anyway, when we captured all fifty-two cards, we had to face the Final Judgement to decide who would become the Cards' master or mistress. I won, and became the mistress, and Syaoran decided to stay in Japan so he could help if anyone tried to mess with the cards. Then Eriol came. Eriol was the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed, the creator of the cards. He anonymously gave me tests to help me transform the cards from Clow cards to Sakura cards. Then he went back to England, and Kero stays with me to protect me and the cards. And that's about it."

Akemi was silent. For a moment.

"You competed against a boy who had more training than you and became mistress of the cards!? SUGOI!!!!!"

Sakura sweat-dropped, as Akemi continued. 

"I think that boys should stop being so chauvinistic! Times are changing, girls! And I _believe_—"

"Um, shouldn't you show us around before it gets dark?" Xiefa interrupted.

"Oh, yes! I forgot. I can introduce you to some of the people who come here every year, too! Let's go!"

Kero looked crestfallen. "Hey, what about me?"

"I'll bring you some desert."

"'I'll bring you some dessert'… Do you know how tiresome that gets after a while? I mean…I like dessert and all, but… I want to see the action! Sakura? Sakura??" 

They ignored Kero and headed outside, Akemi acting as tour guide.

"To your left, we see the Training Building. This building is used for martial arts training, fencing and other exercises. Behind it is the Archery Field. You should always be careful when you're near that place, because some archers aren't very good at aiming." Here, she paused and waved to a few counselors passing by. "Our counselor is Reina Matsu. She's really cool. The boys' counselor is Shikimo Hara. Basically, the counselors are there to make sure we don't end up killing each other… Anyway, this is the Food Court/Cafeteria. Breakfast is at 8:00, lunch is at 12:00, and dinner is at 6:00. We can take our meals wherever we want to eat them. Sometimes the entire camp has a picnic together in the Square. Okay, this is the Dance Court. Yes, we have a dance sometime while we're here. This is the Main Hall, the place where we plan contests and play games. We meet there every morning after breakfast when our counselor will give us the day's schedule. Okay, that's the swimming pool and over there is the competition field. There are showers by the pool so you can rinse off after you swim. Oh, and over there, beside the Main Hall, is the Theater. Sometimes we have a skit. I think that's about it. Any questions?"

Sakura and Xiefa shook their heads speechlessly as the three girls headed around the corner of the Main Hall. 

*CRASH! *

"Oh, great. It's the 'Demon Chick'." A boy with tousled blonde hair rolled his eyes at Akemi, while standing and dusting himself off. 

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Chen Youko." Akemi remarked dryly.

"Why can't you find someplace else to go for the summer?" Chen asked.

"After you!" she threw back at him, flipping back her braid contemptuously.

Sakura and Xiefa sweat-dropped as Chen and Akemi continued their verbal battle; not noticing the tall tree, glowing crimson, and about to fall on them. 

~Syaoran~

"Meilin, you're in Cabin Four, and Yamazaki and I are in Cabin Eight. We'll see you at dinner." Syaoran said quickly. _And if we're lucky, there will be separate tables for boys and girls_, he thought.

"But Syaoraaaaan, I want to be in the same cabin as you!" Meilin whined.

"No! I mean…no, you can't because girls are in cabins One through Four, and boys are in cabins Five through Eight." he said firmly.

"Oh, okay. At least I'll be able to be with you the rest of the time!"

__

Sorry, Meilin. I'll probably be training the entire time. Syaoran thought smugly as he watched her drag her duffel bag toward the girls' cabins.

"This is a nice place…Good thing there's a training building," he said. *_The camp is beautiful; even I have to admit that,_ * he thought as he looked around. All eight cabins encircled the Square, where all the buildings were. In the center of the camp was the famous multi-colored Rainbow pond. Trees were all throughout the area, and several trails threaded their way into the forest beyond.

Cabin Eight was comfortable. Syaoran stored his luggage away, choosing a bunk near the door. Yamazaki chose the bunk above his, chattering gleefully as he arranged his things.

"Trust me, Syaoran, you're gonna love this camp. You won't be sorry that I dragged you into all of this!"

"Whatever. I'm going to go look around, want to join me?" 

"Sure, let's go!"

"Yamazaki sure is happy…" Syaoran muttered to himself.

They walked outside, bumping into two boys carrying luggage. The first boy was tall, with dark blue eyes and jet-black hair. He brushed hair from his eyes and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. I didn't see you guys there."

The other boy narrowed his light blue eyes, glaring at them. Shoving past Syaoran, he placed his things on Syaoran's bunk and threw Syaoran's stuff on the floor. Syaoran felt his temper flare up as he clenched his fists at his sides. 

"Pick them up, please."

"What?"

"I said, pick them up." Syaoran said, his voice dangerously low.

The boy lifted an eyebrow. Reaching over, he pulled Syaoran's sleeping bag from the bed and left it in a heap.

"Pick them up yourself," he said.

Yamazaki covered his eyes with a hand as Syaoran stepped in front of the boy. *Not again…* he thought ruefully as Syaoran's amber eyes blazed. 

"Pick. Them. Up. _Now_."

They glared at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, the boy tore his eyes from Syaoran's steady gaze and slowly began picking up Syaoran's luggage, placing it on the bed. Syaoran got the boy's things together and handed them back to him. The boy threw his things on a different bunk and stormed out.

The other boy looked admiringly at Syaoran and shook hands with him.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked.

"My name's Hakaru Takemoto," The black-haired boy said. "That was Yukio Tsukishima. He is a troublemaker from my hometown. Who are you guys?

"My name is Syaoran Li."

"I'm Takeshi Yamazaki, but since I don't like the name Takeshi, most people call me Yamazaki. Did you know that the first person that was named Hakaru was said to have had one eye? His last name was Cyclops, so whenever people call a one-eyed person a cyclops, they're pretty much calling them a 'Hakaru'!" 

A sweat-drop rolled down Syaoran's face as Hakaru stared at Yamazaki, then burst out laughing. Suddenly, Yamazaki said,

"Do you know that boys with slanted eyes are said to have no eyes at all?"

Now, Yamazaki looked shocked. He put a hand to his mouth, then stared hard a Hakaru.

"I didn't say that…"

"Wait! Yes, I did…" Yamazaki contradicted himself.

"No, I didn't!"

"I did!"

Yamazaki stopped arguing with "himself" and looked knowingly at Hakaru.

"You're a ventriloquist!"

Hakaru nodded and began laughing again.

"I love doing that! It's so much fun to see people's expressions, especially when they argue with themselves.

"How did you learn?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"I don't remember, I guess I've always been able to imitate people's voices and put words in their mouths."

__

This is going to be fun… Syaoran thought dryly.

"Syaoran and I were about to have a look around, want to join us?"

Hakaru dumped his stuff on a bunk opposite from Syaoran's and nodded. 

~Syaoran's POV~

We walked around for a while, when suddenly I felt some strange magic. Breaking into a run, I dashed around the corner of the Main Hall, only to see a boy and a girl arguing and two other girls watching. Sensing a familiar presence, I paused. Yamazaki and Hakaru caught up with me, panting.

"Syaoran, why did you start running?"

"Why did you come here?"

__

It feels like Sakura is here… 

The tree beside the four people suddenly began to glow a furious red color and with a crack, it began to fall, right on the ginger-haired girl. I sprinted forward, threw my arms around the girl's waist and lifted and rolled with her to the side. It fell with a crash on the spot where she had been standing a moment ago.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the emerald depths of…Sakura's? She blinked dreamily, then realized who I was.

"Syaoran? Hoe…"

With that said, she fainted. People soon surrounded me as I tried to wake Sakura. Someone knelt beside me. I looked up, only to see my sister. I doubt if anything could surprise me now… 

"How are you, little brother?"

I groaned. "Xiefa, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Mother allowed me to come, after hearing that you were coming here for the summer. So, this is the Card Mistress. She's very pretty…" Xiefa said slyly, her black eyes shining deviously.

__

No, not now…I had a conversation with myself a little while ago about Sakura and I don't need another! I gritted my teeth. "Xiefa—" 

Meilin, who had seen the commotion, came tearing out of her cabin and interrupted me. Her hands balled into fists when she saw Sakura.

"I knew it! I knew that Kinomoto girl would—"

I sighed.

"Meilin, give it a rest."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there's the edited second chapter. I hope it's better than the first edition. I edit a LOT! PLEASE review. I need moral support! Also, please inform me of any changes that you think might be good for this fanfic.


	3. Fierah

Okay, I'm back! This is the third chapter so far and I am very proud of myself! This is my most favorite chapter so far; I hope you like it! My muse (the Condiment Woman. No, I'm serious, she really exists. One time, my sister and I went to a McDonald's, and this old woman cackled at us and said, "Ketchup? Mustard? MUSTARD?!?" and started throwing packets at us. We got away as soon as we could) was helping me along on this one! Sorry it's taking so long, I can't get on the computer very often and I write best with a computer, even though I use notebooks for chapter outlines. Anyway, on with the story. You've heard the disclaimer twice already, soooo that's that.

__

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

by Zenin

Chapter Three: Fierah

It was nighttime, the stars spreading across the sky like diamonds against black velvet. Most of the camp was asleep, but I was still disturbed about the day. I mean, who wouldn't be disturbed? Yesterday I almost broke my neck falling in the gym, today I almost was smashed by a demonic tree, and on top of that, Meilin keeps accusing me of trying to hit on Syaoran. Not that that would be bad… Syaoran just doesn't seem to feel the same way for me that I feel for him. Then there was that weird disappearing act of Emiko, who didn't come back until after lights out; with that secretive smile in her hazel eyes. And when I had come to, I found out that Akemi had slapped Syaoran because she thought he had mishandled me. I must admit, the look on his face was priceless when Akemi forced him to come over and apologize for saving my life. 

Lying in my bed, I began to feel the strange power I've felt often for the past few days. I got out of my bed, slipped on some shoes, and went for a walk, trying to sense where the magical force was coming from. It led me to the training building. I stepped inside, touching my neck to make sure the Key was there. This time I hadn't forgotten it. The training building was a two-room building; one room was used for martial arts and the other for fencing. I walked across the fencing room, noting the pile of swords in the corner. I was about to check in the martial arts room, when a burst of the strange power came from behind me. I whirled around and brought out the Key.

~Normal POV~

"_O Key of the Star_, 

__

With powers burning bright,

__

Reveal the Staff,

__

And shine your Light!

__

Release!"

At first nothing happened. She paused, and let down the Staff, looking around the room. Then a slim sword began to glow red. Humming, it rose into the air, as if it was being held by someone, and pointed itself at Sakura. _What could it be? I've already captured the Sword card._ She pulled out the Sword card.

"Sword card, come to my aid!"

Nothing happened.

"Whoops, that's the way Syaoran does his elemental spells…heh… Sword card, release and dispel!"

A beautiful, slender sword materialized in her hand. Almost immediately the duel began. The glowing sword attacked, sweeping down towards her head. She sidestepped, blocking up, hilt to hilt, then broke away, sliding in to deliver a half circle sweep. *_Wait a second,_ * she thought, as she repelled another blow. _I can't attack because there's nothing holding the sword!_ Fear began to fill her as she countered each attack, faltering more and more as the fight went on. Then the red sword came down, under and up, catching Sakura's hilt and shearing the blade from the hilt. Sakura's sword clattered upon the ground, useless, and turned back into the Staff. She leapt away, barely escaping a thrust towards her heart_. Which card can stop this? Which card??? Wait a second, I know… _

"Shield, release and dispel!"

The card released, just as the red sword swept up and down upon her head.

~Syaoran~

Syaoran rubbed his cheek, muttering curses in Mandarin as he remembered Akemi's righteous wrath. Now he knew why the boys called her "Demon Chick". He flushed as he remembered the scene.

(Flashback)

__

"Meilin, give it a rest." Syaoran said, and turned back to waking up Sakura.

Akemi strode towards him as he lifted Sakura in his arms. She faced him, her red hair shining brilliantly and her gray eyes snapping.

"You pervert! You could have saved Sakura without groping her!" Akemi cried, slapping him.

Syaoran straitened angrily.

"GROPING HER?! I saved her life!"

"Yeah, I bet that's what they all say. You were just trying to get close to our lovely Sakura! And look, you made her faint!"

"I—"

"I demand you apologize!" Akemi cried, then took Sakura from him and marched off to Cabin Four with the limp Sakura in her arms. The rest of the girls left, shaking their heads disapprovingly at him. 

(End of flashback)

He had apologized, all right. Sakura had smiled sweetly at him, making it all worth while.

Syaoran stood and stretched. Something was compelling him to go for a walk, and he knew better than to deny his instincts. He'd be awake all night if he ignored them. Not bothering to put on a shirt, he strapped his sword to his back and crept outside. The power seemed to be calling him, telling him to go to the Training Building. He paused beside the Rainbow Pond. It was quite an unusual pond. First it would be blue, then fade to purple, then a fiery red-orange, and finally, a clear emerald hue. Sometimes, all the colors would swirl together and the water would become a dazzling white. The power flared suddenly, breaking Syaoran out of his reverie. He ran into the Training Building, stopping quickly. 

Sakura had her sword out and was fencing a flying red sword. Her hair was swept back into a ponytail, with the usual bangs curling down either side of her face. She was in her nightgown and it was obviously hampering her as she ducked to the side, narrowly escaping a swing at her neck. Then her sword broke and changed back into the Staff. The crimson sword swung up and slashed down towards her head.

"Shield, release and dispel!"

A golden bubble encased her, but Syaoran could tell that even the shield wasn't going to last for long under the constant attack. It trembled as the red sword swung upward, preparing to deal the final blow that would break the shield.

"NO!!!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura turned and saw him. Their eyes locked, amber and emerald, as the sword slashed down upon the shield. Syaoran felt his aura wrap around the shield, strengthening it a hundred times over. There was a sound like rolling thunder as the sword exploded against the impact of hitting the reinforced shield. A red cloud flowed from the fragments, forming a young girl with red hair and eyes. Two swords were strapped to her back and around her waist was a belt holding several knives. Sakura got ready to seal the girl.

"Sakura card, return to your power confined!"

Nothing happened. The girl raised a slender eyebrow questioningly. Then Sakura remembered.

(Flashback)

__

"I remember reading something in one of Clow's books about rainbow cards or something…Expect the unexpected, Sakura."

(End flashback)

"I've got it! Rainbow Card, return to your power confined! Red!"

A bright light surrounded the girl. She bowed and whispered, 

"You will do as our mistress, but there are many more challenges you will face. Only then, will you have truly proven your worth. I am but the first of those challenges, Card Mistress Sakura."

With that she swirled into her card form. The card floated to Sakura and rested in her hands. It was a deep red color, with a picture of the girl, slightly smiling, and on the bottom it read: "The Cut".

Then Sakura remembered Syaoran. She turned to him and blushed when she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had a very finely toned body.

"Thank you." she whispered softly, glancing at her feet to hide her blush.

"Why didn't you tell me? What if you had gotten hurt?" he asked irately.

Her head snapped up and looked at him confusedly. 

"I mean, you know, then the cards wouldn't have a mistress and they'd probably release themselves and destroy things…"

"Oh." Her head went back down, hiding pain-filled eyes.

He sighed. _Baka, baka, baka kuso!_ "Sakura, look at me."

She obeyed, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He gently took one of her hands.

"I want you to be careful, not just for the cards, but also for your friends. We all would be very, very upset if you got hurt. Promise, Sakura. Promise you'll be careful."

"I promise."

He suddenly realized that he was still holding her hand. Pulling her close, he kissed it, whispered, "Thank you," and quickly ran out the door. 

She stood there, gazing at her hand, a dazed expression on her face. Then her shoulders slumped. _Just friends…_

The next day dawned, sun shining, birds singing, and—

"Yo, Kinomoto, WAKE UP!!!" Meilin said, giving Sakura a solid thwack with her pillow. She'd been trying to wake Sakura for the past half hour. Akemi, Xiefa, and Emiko had gone ahead to the Food Court, promising to bring back some breakfast. Sakura snorted and rolled over.

"Not time…need…sleep…"

Meilin giggled evilly as she filled up her Super Soaker water gun with ice water. _This is going to be great!_ But before Meilin could begin her shooting rampage, a group of clowns burst into the cabin, cheerfully waving paddles.

"HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FROM ALL OF US TO YOU! WE WISH IT WAS OUR BIRTHDAY, SO WE COULD PARTY TOO!!!! BUT SINCE IT'S NOT OUR BIRTHDAY, MAY WE JUST SIMPLY SAY, HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIIIIIRRRRTHDAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They surrounded Meilin and began smacking her with their paddles.

"Let's see…sixteen, is it? Harharharhar!!!"

*SMACK!* 

*_THWACK!*_

*_THUD!_*

*SLAP!*

*_CRA--*_

"STOP!!! IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY!!!"

The clowns immediately stopped, rather disappointed. The leading clown, one featuring huge buckteeth, frizzy green hair, and a large red nose, spoke up.

"It'sh not?"

Meilin rubbed her sore body. "No, it's not!"

The clown looked down at his gigantic floppy shoes and scuffed them sadly. Then a bright look of hope spread across his face.

"Ish it anyone elshesh birshday?"

Meilin thought for a second. 

"Oh, I know! Syaoran's birthday is July 13…That's tomorrow. Why don't you give him a nice wake up call then?" 

The clowns all cheered excitedly. 

"How old ish he going to be?"

"Seventeen." she replied calmly, picking up her water gun which she had dropped.

The clowns gathered around her and shook her hand joyfully.

"Thanksh! Thanksh a bunchsh!!" 

They all left, tripping over themselves and each other, laughing exuberantly. 

"Harharharharharharharharharharharharhar!!!" 

Meilin smiled. "Now time for Sakura… Muahahahahahahahahahaha!"

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

A sopping wet, shivering Sakura stumbled into the Food Court, with a cheerful looking Meilin behind her. She sogged her way to the nearest table and sat with a slushy thud. Her friends stared at her.

Emiko cleared her throat. "So, um, what happened to you?"

"Please don't ask, Emmy." Sakura said tiredly. 

Xiefa smiled ruefully. _Meilin definitely had a part in this, if I know her._ With a flick of her wrist, Xiefa made a nearby hand towel float to Sakura. _Dry yourself off with this,_ she thought to Sakura. Sakura accepted it gratefully and began drying herself. 

Just then, the Condiment Woman hobbled by and squirted ketchup, mustard, and relish all over them. Chortling merrily, she shuffled quickly away before anyone had a chance to react.

Akemi wiped relish from her eyes. "I'm guessing that that was the infamous Condiment Woman you guys were talking about?"

Sakura and Xiefa nodded as they used napkins to clean their ears.

"Heh. Well, she works here at the Food Court."

"What?!"

"Yeah. So you should get used to seeing her around."

"Great."

Syaoran came over and slid into a seat, looking curiously at Sakura.

"So, Sakura—"

"I know, I know…You want to know why I'm sopping wet and covered in ketchup, right?"

"Um, yeah—"

The Condiment Woman quickly passed by, squirting stuff all over Syaoran.

"Well, now you know." Xiefa said smugly.

"Hey, that was my Super Soaker she was using!" Meilin exclaimed.

After breakfast, they headed over to the Main Hall to get the day's schedule. The counselors smiled at everyone as they filed into the building and sat in the seats sectioned off for their cabins. Akemi kicked the legs of each chair of the Cabin Four division.

"What are you doing that for, Akemi?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You'll see," Akemi said grimly.

A bunch of boys from Cabin Seven were watching the girls and guffawing to each other as they made their way to their division. The counselors were watching them with evident anticipation.

"Watch." Akemi said, pointing to them.

The boys, who had laughed at Akemi's antics, all sat in their chairs at the same time.

*_Crunch!*_

The chairs collapsed, and the boys sprawled onto the floor confusedly. The chairs legs had been sawed halfway through, a regular camp trick played by the counselors on newcomers.

"You have to be careful, 'cause even though the counselors are here to keep us from killing each other, that doesn't stop them from playing tricks on us," Akemi pointed out. "I've been coming her for the past six years, so they know that I and my teammates aren't going to fall for their tricks. Still, you should always check and make sure."

Xiefa, Sakura, Meilin, and Emiko nodded, respect for their cabin leader gleaming in their eyes.

The counselors got up on the raised platform and began outlining the day's events.

"Okay, welcome to Camp Skittles, Rainbow Valley! We hope you have a great time this year, make new friends, win some games and competitions, etc. Even though there might be some bumps along the way," they glanced at the Cabin Seven boys, who were glaring at them. "We still hope that your stay here will be enjoyable and stress-free! Now, here's what's happening today:

From 10:00 to 11:00, we'll be doing games and stuff in here. Lot's of fun, don't miss out. You have a free hour to wander around and hike from 11:00 to 12:00. At 12:00 there's lunch. From 1:00 to 3:00 you can have lessons in archery, fencing, rock climbing and martial arts. Oh, um, Reina just told me that the martial arts teacher has, um…What? Oh… The martial arts teacher has quit on account of…strange occurrences happening in the Training Building? Whatever. He's not there any more, so whoever knows martial arts or karate, you guys can use that room to practice in. Okay, the fencing instructor is still available so you can learn how to fence if you wish. From 3:00 to 4:00, we'll have Team Skills time. This tests how well you work together as a team. It's really important for the competitions that are coming up in another week or so. Anyway, from 4:00 to 6:00 you have more free time, and at 6:00 there's dinner. Cleanup crews will be assigned for lunch and dinner; we will be rotating cabins for each day. A paper will be on the bulletin board to tell you which cabin will be working on what day.

At dinner, we will tell you what will be happening from 7:00 to 9:00. From 9:00 to 10:00, more free time and at 10:00, lights out. No exceptions. You'll need your rest for what we have planned." Shikimo smiled cheerfully at the wary looks he received.

Reina took over. "Alright, today, we are going to chose names for our cabins. You know, team names. Try to be inventive 'cause you're going to be stuck with that name for the entire summer. After that, we'll play some 'getting to know you' games. You have fifteen minutes to come up with a name, starting…now."

The campers huddled into their respective groups.

"Oh, wait!" Reina said suddenly. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. This summer we're going to put a girls' cabin with a guys' cabin and the two will be one team. Here's the match-ups: Cabin One—Cabin Five…Cabin Two—Cabin Six…Cabin Three—Cabin Seven (I'm _so_ sorry, girls)…Cabin Four—Cabin Eight. Now get together and make up a team name! Also chose your team leaders, one girl, one guy."

The cabins got together and began planning. Syaoran, Yamazaki, and the rest of their cabin came over and sat down, carefully kicking the legs of their chairs before seating themselves. Akemi smiled.

"You guys catch on quickly."

"That's because they have me on their team," Akashi said, sitting next to Sakura. Syaoran glared at him angrily. Akashi noticed the "look" he was receiving and smiled at Syaoran pleasantly.

"Where's Yukio?" Yamazaki asked.

"Oh, he decided to join a different cabin. Cabin Seven, I think," Hakaru said.

"Good. He should fit right in," Syaoran muttered.

"So, what are we going to name our team?" Sakura asked.

They all thought for a few minutes. Then names began coming.

"Nadeshiko?" This was obviously Sakura speaking.

"Cherry Blossom?" Surprisingly, Akashi said this.

"Fierah?" This was from Yamazaki.

"_Fierah??_" Everyone echoed.

Sakura looked perplexed. "What does it mean?"

"It's ' fiery ones' in some sort of language, I forget which one. Something that sound exotic, mysterious, and strong. What do you think?"

"_I_ think we should name our team 'Little Wolf'," Meilin said.

Everyone sweat-dropped. 

"Well, personally, I like the name 'Fierah'," Akemi said.

"So do I," Sakura agreed.

"Let's vote then. Who thinks 'Fierah' is a good name for our team?" Hakaru said.

Everyone gradually raised their hands.

"Good. 'Fierah' it is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoa…this chapter was getting a bit long. Plus my muse just left me. Heh. Well, I hope you like this. The next chapter should be better. PLEASE review!


	4. Revelations

La la la, la la la, la la la, la-la! Oh, konichiwa! Yep, I'm back with yet another chapter! The FOURTH chapter! Happy, happy, happy! Oh, and for all you Meilin fans out there, "Things are looking up. I've been looking the landscape over, and it's covered with four-leaf clover. Yes, things are looking up…" Bwahahahahahahaha! Although nothing may happen this chapter. Just be patient. Oh, and I changed the name of the team, Wishing Well. It doesn't sound so weak now. Is that better? *sniff* Anyway, have fun! Oh, thank you so much for your encouragement, Wind Goddess! It really means a lot to me! Arigatou!

__

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

by Zenin

Chapter Four: Revelations

Syaoran drew his sword and did a complex series of techniques with it, as he contemplated the past few days. He'd been avoiding Sakura ever since the capture of the Cut card, two days ago. _Why did I kiss her hand? Here I am, I'm supposed to be engaged to Meilin, and yet, I felt like kissing Sakura on the lips instead. It was so tempting… Could I be…in love? No. Not I. I'm supposed to marry Meilin. It's my duty. After all, I did promise, even though it was a long time ago._

(Flashback)

__

Five year old Meilin Li smiled adoringly up at six year old Syaoran Li. It was Meilin's birthday, and even though she bugged him all the time, Syaoran had gotten Meilin exactly what she wanted: a tiny mockingbird. It trilled sweetly in a beautiful cage that Syaoran had carved himself.

"Oh, Syaoran! Thank you! You're so wonderful, Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned red and turned his face away to hide his embarrassment.

"Syaoran?"

"Hm?"

"Will you marry me?"

"WHAT?!" Syaoran stepped away nervously.

"No, not now, silly. When we're all growed up," Meilin said sensibly. 

A doubtful look crossed his usually stoic face. Syaoran tilted his head to the side, and thought for a moment. Then he shrugged his shoulders with indifference.

"I guess so."

(End flashback)

Syaoran shook his head. He hadn't planned on marrying anyone. But then he had remembered that the Clan would need an heir to fill in his place when he was no longer there. At least he wouldn't have to marry a stranger if he married Meilin. Then, five years later, he had met Sakura. She had captivated him, just with one glance of her green eyes. Even when he had acted cold and cruel towards her, she had always forgiven him and tried to be his friend. She was amazing. Now he knew that the only person that he could love was Sakura Kinomoto. 

__

Love…where did that come from? And yet, it's true. I'm in love with Sakura.

__

See? HA! I told you! I told you that you were in love! 

Great. It's the conscience thing again. This time Syaoran ignored it and glanced at his watch. It was 7:35, twenty-five minutes before breakfast. He could go take a shower and still make it on time. He walked out of the martial arts room where he'd been practicing and made his way through the fencing room. The sword master was there, doing some techniques of his own. The master stopped and saluted Syaoran, inviting him to a one-on-one mock duel. Syaoran accepted and they began.

"I see you have been taught well." Master Kyan commented.

"I've been training since I was five."

"Do you also happen to know martial arts, by any chance?"

Syaoran blocked a high strike and proceeded to twirl his sword in a butterfly sweep. "Yes."

Kyan blocked, his black eyes twinkling. "I saw you training yesterday. You are very good." He stepped to the left and lunged, Syaoran quickly angling to the right.

"So what are you hinting at, Master Kyan?"

"Perhaps you could train the ones who wish to learn martial arts."

Syaoran stopped, shocked. He quickly brought his sword up to guard his chest, but was too late. The Master slashed towards his neck, stopping before he hurt Syaoran.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, bowing respectfully to the winner.

Master Kyan bowed in reply, then motioned Syaoran to have a seat on one on the narrow benches that ran along the wall. He put away his sword and sat next to Syaoran.

"I also know martial arts, but this year there have been too many people wanting to learn sword play. I have no time to teach those who want to learn. Most of the people who had signed up for martial arts have crossed their names off of the list when they learned that Master Shotobu was no longer here. There is only one person who still wishes to learn, but as I said, I have no time. Perhaps you could teach this person."

"Who is it?"

"I don't remember. I just glanced at the list, didn't read the names. Anyway, as you know, the fencing, archery, and martial arts lessons start today at 1:00. I'll have my hands full. Can you do it?"

Syaoran looked thoughtful. "I guess I can."

"Good!" Master Kyan said, standing and heartily clapping Syaoran on the back.

For such a venerable man, he had a strong arm. Syaoran stumbled forward and quickly regained his balance.

"I better be going."

"Right…right…" Kyan murmured, his thoughts already on the lessons.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

When Syaoran reached the Food Court, breakfast was half finished. Sakura and Akemi were laughing together as Meilin tried convincing the Condiment Woman to give up her water gun. Xiefa was debating about different facts with Yamazaki and Hakaru.

"I tell you, ketchup originated in _China_!" Hakaru said firmly.

Xiefa shook her head in exasperation. "Look, I've lived in China my entire life, and it did not originate there!"

"You guys are both wrong, "Yamazaki said calmly. "Ketchup was made by elves who worked in volcanoes. You see, ketchup is not made from tomatoes; it is actually made out of molten lava. The elves added some chemicals that made the lava stay liquid and not hot."

"That's not true!" Xiefa said.

"Hey, have _you_ ever tasted molten lava?" Yamazaki pointed out. 

Hakaru shook his head sadly. Meilin ran by, the Condiment Woman following and spraying ketchup and mustard all over her.

"Heeheeheehee! Ketchup! Mustard, ketchup!?! Ketchupketchupketchup!?"

Breakfast was soon finished and everyone headed to the Main Hall for the schedule. Shikimo and Reina grinned as they watched everyone kick their chairs before sitting down. Shikimo got the microphone out and began.

"GOOOOD MOOOORRRRNIIIING!!!!!"

There were a few groans from the campers as they covered their ears. Reina punched Shikimo lightly on the arm and took the microphone away from him.

"Sorry. Um, as you know, today the archery, martial arts, and fencing lessons will begin at 1:00. Try not to kill anyone, please! We are going to have a surprise competition tonight after dinner. The surprise is, we aren't going to tell you what the competition is on. But it will be fun…maybe… Also, tomorrow will be "Medieval Day". We will be dressing up in the traditional clothing they wore back then, eating the type of food they had, using the same manners (that doesn't mean speech. Please don't try to talk the way they did. It's too…painful), and having a dance. It's gonna be fun, so don't miss out! Okay, um, I think that's all for the schedule. Get in your teams and prepare for whatever we have planned."

Sakura looked up as Syaoran sat beside Hakaru and Yamazaki. _Why has he been avoiding me? I thought that we were friends… It's the way he acted when I first met him. Cold and distant…_

"Today we will be having a scavenger hunt. Pair up with someone in your team. Each pair will be given a separate list and when the team gets back together here, the entire list _should_ be complete. Team Weirdos, here are your lists. Team Hoshi, here are yours. Team Winners, yours. Team Fierah, here's yours."

Each team sent a person to get their lists. Sakura walked up and waited for hers. 

"Hey, sexy girl. What's your name?" someone said from behind her.

She turned, and glared at Yukio. His cold blue eyes traveled over her body, making her flush angrily.

"Who are you?" She said icily.

"Yukio Tsukishima. I'm with Team Winners. Why don't you join us; you'd make a wonderful addition to our group."

"No thanks." Sakura said coldly, turning away.

"You shouldn't turn away from me, babe."

Sakura turned back towards him and slapped him hard. He rubbed his face and shook his head, amused. 

"Whoo! Go Sakura!" Akemi shouted, cheerfully waving from her seat. Chen clapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"What's your name?" Yukio repeated.

"My name is Sakura, not that it's any of your business." she said, quickly grabbing her team's lists and leaving. Yukio stared after her with a strange look in his eyes.

Syaoran had seen the whole thing and inwardly cheered as Sakura slapped Yukito. _Good shot, Sakura! I wish I was the one who'd been able to hit him!_

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

The scavenger hunt had gone well, aside from the fact that Sakura and Syaoran had been paired together. Syaoran has remained painfully silent, and Sakura had given up trying to make conversation with him after about the fourth try.

At lunch, Sakura decided to take her food out on one of the many trails. 

"Why? Why is he ignoring me?" she muttered as she walked along a trail leading to the Lone Mountain. The mountain was of the tallest in the area, with several large tunnels and caves. People had been known to have disappeared when trying to explore them.

Sakura was oblivious to all as she walked, sipping a small cup of hot tea.

"Why?" 

As if answering, a small robin perched on a nearby branch and regarded her with a round beady eye, chirping merrily.

"Do you know?" Sakura asked it.

The robin cocked its head and trilled several notes that sounded like it was saying, _Of course I know why_.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this charming? The sweet Cherry Blossom, talking to birds."

Sakura whirled around and saw Yukio leaning against a tree. He smirked.

"You really shouldn't walk in the woods alone. There's no telling what will happen."

"I believe I can take care of myself." Sakura said evenly. 

"I still hate the idea of you out here, alone. Mind if I join you?" he asked, walking over in front of her. She backed away cautiously. 

"Actually, yes, I do mind."

He smiled calmly and came even nearer to her.

"Keep your distance, please," Sakura said. The way he was looking at her made her feel uncomfortable. _What if he tries to do something? What could I do?_

"Ah, my sweet. I would never _dream_ of hurting you. All I want is to get to know you better," Yukio said, taking her hand.

She tried to pull away, but he only tightened his grasp. He placed a kiss on the tips of her fingers and leaned forward to kiss her lips.

*SPLASH!*

"OW!"

Sakura had dumped her hot tea in a *_cough_* most disturbing region of his body. He fell to his knees, gasping as he recovered.

"I told you to keep your distance," Sakura said, turning to leave to leave.

Strong hands suddenly grabbed her, twisting her to face her captor. It was Devon, one of Yukio's friends. He smirked.

"Where do you think you're going?" 

Yukio had sufficiently recovered and smiled at her, making her even more uncomfortable.

"You have spirit. Now you are even more attractive. I must admit, I admire spirit," he said, coming towards her as Devon held her still.

"Sakura!"

Syaoran came bolting through the trees towards them. He had heard Sakura scream as he was hiking on a trail running parallel to the one Sakura had taken, so it hadn't taken him much time to come. Yukio spun around quickly, and was met with Syaoran's fist. He crashed to the ground as Devon released Sakura and turned to fight Syaoran. Syaoran did a spinning back kick to Devon's stomach. The boy turned purple and staggered away, followed by Yukio. 

"Well, that was interesting…" Sakura said shakily.

Syaoran looked down into her green eyes. 

"Didn't you promise to take care of yourself?" 

"Syaoran, nothing happened. I dumped my tea on Yukio, which kinda gave me some time. But then the other guy came, and they were too many for me."

He began laughing hard. "Can you promise me another thing?"

"What?"

"Don't go into the woods alone again." He said seriously.

"But Syaoran—" She made the mistake of looking up into his brown eyes. Placing cool fingers beneath her chin, he lowered his head and whispered, "Promise, Sakura." _She never resists the puppy eyes._

Sakura felt herself getting lost in his eyes.

"I—"

"Promise?" he asked, bending lower to hear her words.

"Uh…um…no."

This was a shock. Syaoran straitened. 

"C'mon, Sakura, I just want you to be safe."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Besides, will you promise to have someone accompany you on the trails, too?" 

He paused.

"I thought so," Sakura said smugly as they headed back to camp.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Akashi watched from behind a bush as Syaoran lifted Sakura's chin to look in her eyes. He shook his head with amusement as he watched Sakura blush and look away. _It's just as I thought. They're in love with each other and they're both too dense to figure it out. This should be fun…_ he thought as he walked back to camp. _I gotta tell Akemi, she'll help. And so will Hakaru, Chen, Yamazaki, Emiko, and Xiefa, if I know them. Operation "Get Together" has now commenced!_

As soon as Akashi got back, he rallied everyone to Cabin Four.

Akemi sighed. "You know, I kinda thought that she wouldn't fall for him. We girls have to stick together—"

Chen rolled his eyes. "You're so feminist, Akemi."

Akemi began throttling him as Yamazaki looked peacefully on.

"They remind me of me and Chiharu…"

Xiefa interrupted them. "Um, Akemi, you're strangling him..."

Akemi released Chen reluctantly and the meeting began.

"So, what do we do about them, hm?" Hakaru asked. "They seem fine to me."

"That's because you don't have a romantic bone in your body!" Akemi replied. "What they need is a PUSH in the right direction," she said, shoving Chen off his chair for an example.

*THUMP!*

Chen groaned. "_Akemi…_"

"Oh, sorry, Chen." she said apologetically. 

"I _love_ you, Chen." Akemi's voice said. 

Akemi dove on top of Hakaru and began throttling him. Akashi cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention back to him, ignoring Akemi and Hakaru.

"We haven't much of a plan, for now—"

"GASP!"

"And I was thinking that we should start out slow—"

"GAG!"

"Perhaps with a simple—"

"_WHEEZE!_"

"Akemi, dearest, um, could you stop choking Hakaru? It's kinda disrupting the meeting…"

"Oh, whoops…"

She let go of the blue Hakaru and sat back down on her chair. Hakaru collapsed on the floor with a gurgly thud..

"Anyway, I believe Plan A is already prepared," Emiko said with a grin.

"Huh?" everyone said, confused. Even Hakaru managed to rasp out a questioning, "What?"

Emiko nodded. "Sakura signed up to take karate, and Master Kyan told me that he asked Syaoran to teach the people who want to do martial arts. I checked the list, and the only person on it, is Sakura."

"KAWAII!" Xiefa shouted joyfully.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well, that's taken care of. You guys can go back to your cabin now," Akemi said as she forcefully pushed the boys out. "Goodbye!"

With that said, she slammed the door shut.

Chen shook his head.

"Akashi, your sister is—"

The door opened.

"DON'T THINK I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!"

*SLAM!*

"…charming!" Chen finished, sweat-dropping.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Syaoran stretched and began limbering up. It was almost 1:00, and time to teach the martial arts student. Master Kyan was already busy with about fifteen students in the other room.

The door opened and in stepped a slender figure, clothed in a pair of loose cotton pants and a pink sleeveless shirt…

"Sakura?!" Syaoran gasped, feeling his face flame. _Me teach her? Heh, heh. This can't be happening…_

Sakura was equally as shocked. "Syaoran, you're taking lessons too?"

He coughed.

"Actually, I'm _teaching_."

She paused. "You're my…sensei?"

He nodded. _Baka blush. Baka, baka, baka_— 

She interrupted his thoughts. "So I guess the lesson can begin now, right?" _Why the heck is he hitting himself?_

He stopped smacking his forehead with his hand. "Um, I…I-I…um, yeah…okay."

The lesson began. He taught her the basic punches and kicks and found out that she already knew them. In fact she was a natural at karate. Soon after teaching her a kata (system of techniques), he had a small sparring session.

"One of the things a Chinese martial artist is known for is his leg sweep. He'll use it over and over. Most of the Chinese katas contain leg sweeps. So you'll need to know how to counter a leg-sweep attack. Here, I'm going to do a leg sweep, and I want to see how you are going to defend yourself against it."

He quickly slid his leg towards hers. She easily flipped backwards over his sweep. _Gymnastics sure helped prepare me._

Syaoran smiled, rather impressed. 

"That was good. However, if you had injured your back or muscles in the fight before they swept your leg, you would not be able to use that move. Let's try it again."

He began sweeping her leg, but she slid it six inches back, then stomped on the back of his knee, leaving him kneeling, facing away from her. Grabbing his hair, she jerked his head back to her hip and lightly chopped his neck. She then let go, blushing. He turned and looked at her with amazement in his amber eyes.

"That was technique number twenty-four, from the Japanese Ishinnryu system of karate… How did you know that?"

She blushed confusedly. "I didn't. It just…came. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

He interrupted. "No, it's perfect! Do you realize that you are basically a green belt in Ishinnryu? You have a strange talent for this…" He got to his feet, running a hand through his messy brown hair. "Let's see how much more you're hiding from me."

He continued throwing techniques, noticing how quickly she learned. By the end of the lesson, she had learned fifteen new techniques.

"Now lets try one more 'surprise' technique," Syaoran said. He grabbed her wrist, jerking her off balance. She step forward, twisted the captured wrist quickly to break his hold and grabbed his wrist. Reaching around behind him, she grabbed his shoulder and threw him over her hip. He lay on the floor, dazed. 

"Yeah, that was a good lesson today."

Sakura offered a hand to help him up. Syaoran took it, eyes twinkling mischievously, and pulled sharply. She teetered off balance, then sprawled on to the floor beside him.

"_Surprise_."

"Syaoran!"

He laughed.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Dinner was good, as always. They had rice pilaf, assorted vegetables, and dim sum. Green tea was brewed and placed in small pots on each table. People ate quietly, conversation heard over the soft clinks of silverware on dishes. 

Yamazaki grinned and stood, one finger in the air as he spoke.

"Did you know that in Taiwan, people eat their dinner off of wheat plates so that they can eat their plates afterward?"

"Lies!!!" Meilin cried exuberantly as she brought out the lie mallet that Chiharu had given her. 

She began chasing him throughout the Court, overturning tables and dishes. Shikimo and Reina took after her, and there soon was a large group of people running around and happily rioting.

Sakura sipped her tea, watching them. "It was a lie?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"

Xiefa shrugged. "I guess so…"

*Crash!*

"Oww…"

Akemi stood. "Oh, why not!"

She began running after Chen and Hakaru, who yelled and began screaming.

"The Demon Chick! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Syaoran arrived late, just in time to have the Condiment Woman dump a bucket of dim sum on his head.

"HAHAR!! KETCHUP!!!"

He wiped his eyes ruefully.

"Why is it always me?"

Xiefa looked indignant. "It's not just _you_, Sakura and I have also been targeted many times."

"Oh, forgive me, please," he said sarcastically.

"You're forgiven." Xiefa said graciously.

"Arigato." 

Sakura suddenly shrieked and dropped her cup. "HOOOEEE!!!" 

Syaoran reached down to pick it up, then noticed a faint orange color fading from it. He touched it, and it immediately burned him.

"ITAII!!!!" 

"What happened?" Xiefa asked.

Sakura rubbed her hands. "I was going to get a drink of tea when the cup suddenly got very hot. I burned my hand and dropped the cup, but by the time it hit the floor, the tea was evaporated…"

"It was glowing orange, too." Syaoran added.

Sakura sighed. "Must be the next Rainbow card. Sometimes I can sense them, sometimes I can't. Like when the tree fell, I didn't sense that."

"Rainbow cards?" Xiefa questioned.

"Yeah, they're a new set of cards. Eriol read about them in one of Clow's books after one of them attacked me at school."

Syaoran gritted his teeth when Sakura mentioned Eriol. _Blasted @$#%$% #%#!!!_

"Syaoran, are you okay? You look kind of weird," Xiefa said, placing a hand on her brother's forehead.

__

Stupidbakagakifreakhalfancestorgrrhorribletwisteddemonicmaniac!!

Xiefa began laughing as she read her brother's thoughts.

"Must be about Eriol," she said with a giggle.

Sakura looked blank. "What's wrong with Eriol?"

"Never mind."

The riot was over soon, and everyone grumblingly went back to their seats and finished their dinner. Reina and Shikimo walked up to the raised platform, smiling. 

Reina grinned cheerfully. "So how you guys doin'? Are you having fun yet?"

A few cheers sounded, punctuated by the gentle waving of broken furniture limbs used in the riot.

"That's great! Well, as you know, tonight is the singing competition. This competition is against cabins instead of teams, so pick the best singer in your cabin and let's hear their voices! The competition will be held at the Main Hall in thirty minutes. Dress nicely, now!"

Xiefa cheered ecstatically. "I can torture my brother now! Bwahahahahahahaha!!!!"

Akemi, Sakura, and Emiko raised their eyebrows questioningly. "What do you mean, Xiefa?"

Xiefa grinned sadistically. "You'll see…"

Meilin walked up, dragging a battered mallet behind her. "I should be the one our cabin chooses! I can sing really well."

"Well, let's test everyone at the cabin, okay?" Akemi said. Everyone agreed and left for Cabin Four. 

When they reached the cabin Xiefa pulled out a CD player and put on "The Prayer."

"Okay, Meilin, sing the first part."

Meilin began.

__

"I pray you'll be our eyes, And watch us where we go, And help us to be wise, In times when we don't know. "

Her voice was nice, but it was lacking something. Emiko tried it next, but one thing was quite certain, she could NOT sing. She laughed and passed it back to Xiefa, who sang very well. Then Sakura got a chance. Everyone hushed as her voice rang out clear and soft.

"_I pray you'll be our eyes,  
And watch us where we go,  
And help us to be wise,  
In times when we don't know._

Let this be our prayer  
As we go our way:  
Lead us to a place,  
Guide us with your Grace,  
To a place where we'll be safe—"

Xiefa looked at Sakura with amazement and began singing the duet part.

__

"La luce che to dai—"

"I pray we'll find your light,"

"Nel cuore resterò."

"And hold it in our hearts"

"A ricordarchi che," 

"When stars go out each night"

"L'eterna stella sei Nella mia preghiera"

"Let this be our prayer,"

"Quanta fede c'è," 

"When shadows fill our day"

Their voices melted together beautifully.

__

"Lead us to a place,  
Guide us with your grace, Give us faith so we'll be safe.   
Sognamo un mondo senza più violenza   
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza   
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino   
Simbolo di pace e di fraternità!"

"La forza che ci dai," Sakura sang_. _

"We ask that life be kind," Xiefa sang.

__

"E'il desiderio che," 

"And watch us from above,"

"Ognuno trovi amore," 

"We hope each soul will find,"

"Intorno e dentro a sé."

"Another soul to love."

Their voices blended together again in sweet harmony_._

"Let this be our prayer,  
Just like every child,  
Just like every child,  
  
"Needs to find a place,  
Guide us with your grace,  
Give us faith so we'll be safe.  
E la fede che   
Hai acceso in noi   
Sento che ci salverà."

Sakura laughed at everyone's shocked expressions.

"That was fun," she said cheerfully

Xiefa looked at her. "You are the one who's going to represent cabin Four."

Now it was Sakura's turn to look shocked. "Hoe?"

"Yup."

"But—but you sing a lot better than I do…I mean, I can't do that…It's in front of everyone and I'd just mess up and…Meilin! Meilin should sing!"

Even Meilin shook her head.

"Yeah right, I'd make a fool of myself after hearing you. Sakura, you are going to sing. If not for us, for your okaa-san."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. _Okaa-san used to sing and play the piano. Otou-san said she had a beautiful voice. Would you be watching, Okaa-san? Will you hear me?_ Sakura shivered nervously. "Okay, I can do it."

"Good," Xiefa said. "Here's the song I want you to sing. Now let's get you dressed properly. Here's a cute burgundy dress. That should work. C'mon girls, let's get Sakura ready!"

Twenty minutes later, Sakura emerged; wearing a short, sleeveless burgundy dress with dark, rose-colored cherry blossoms embroidered along the bottom. Her hair was swept up in a twist, with a few curls framing her face. The Key was fastened around her neck, looking like just a fancy necklace. 

Xiefa surveyed her, a pleased expression in her black eyes.

"That'll do, pig."

"'_PIG_'?!"

"It's a quote from…never mind. I'll be right back. See you at the Main Hall in five minutes!"

The girls watched her leave. Sakura frowned confusedly.

"Pig?!"

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Xiefa burst into Cabin Eight, completely ignoring the boys' protests. Syaoran was in the bathroom, changing his clothes.

"Who's singing for you guys?"

Akashi cleared his throat, "I was—"

"Syaoran needs to sing!"

Hakaru, Chen, and Akashi raised their eyebrows. "Why?"

"Have you ever heard him sing?"

Akashi thought for a moment. "Umm, no."

"He's really good," Yamazaki said. "I heard him sing once." 

Xiefa nodded. "Just trust me. Make him sing. Besides, won't it be fun to see his trapped expression?"

"She's got a point there," Hakaru said gleefully. "Besides, if he can't sing, I'll sing for him. You know."

Chen nodded. "So what song should he sing?"

Xiefa pulled out some music and handed it to him. Chen looked at it, raised his eyebrows even higher and laughed.

"This is going to be interesting!"

Syaoran emerged from the bathroom, wearing a dark green shirt and black cargo pants. His hair was still as wild as ever, giving him a certain boyish charm. He glared at Xiefa, his amber eyes smoldering.

"What are you doing here?"

Xiefa checked her watch. "Oh, gee, we're going to be late! Well, see you guys there! Good luck, Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned to the four boys, glaring.

"What is going on?"

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Shikimo grabbed the microphone and began to sing in a cracked, wavering voice. Reina snatched it back and hit him over the head with it.

"Ahem…Okay, so let's hear from the girls' cabins first, starting with Cabin One."

A small girl with sandy hair walked up and began.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings, Things I seem to remember, And a song someone sings, Once upon a December_—"

__

Gosh, I get tired of that song! Not that it's bad or anything. It just gets old after a while… Sakura thought as the girl's breathy voice continued. 

The song ended and Cabin Two sent up the next victim, a rather plump brown-haired girl.

"_CAN'T HELP LOVIN' THAT MAN OF MINE!!!"_

The boys all cringed and cowered down in their seats as the girl belted out the song, winking at any boy that dared look at her. Reina sweat-dropped as the girl finished, and called Cabin Three to surrender their contestant. A thin girl with bleached blond hair walked up and began singing her selection.

"_I wish I was in Carrickfergus, Where the castle looks out to sea. I would swim over the deepest ocean, For my love to be with me…"_

Not bad, Sakura thought._ If there's any competition, it would be her._

"Cabin Four, you're up," Reina said.

A wave of nervousness swept over Sakura as she stood and walked to the platform. _Oh Okaa-san, help me, onegai. Help me!_ She twisted her hands in front of her, closed her eyes, and began singing.

__

"Half the world is sleeping,  
Half the world's awake,  
Half can hear their hearts beat,  
Half just hear them break.  
  
I am but a traveler, in most every way.  
Ask me what you want...to know.  
  
What a journey it has been!  
And the end is not in sight,  
But the stars are out tonight  
And they're bound to guide my way  
  
When they're shining on my life,  
I can see a better day.  
I won't let the darkness in.  
What a journey it has been.  
  
I have been to sorrow,  
I have been to bliss,  
Where I'll be tomorrow,  
I can only guess.  
  
Through the darkest desert,  
Through the deepest snow,  
Forward, always forward, I go…  
  
What a journey it has been.  
And the end is not in sight;  
But the stars are out tonight  
And they're bound to guide my way.  
  
When they're shining on my life,  
I can see a better day.  
I won't let the darkness in,  
What a journey it has been...  
  
Forward, always forward...  
Onward, always up...  
Catching every drop of hope  
In my empty cup.  
  
What a journey it has been.  
And the end is not in sight,  
But the stars are out tonight  
And they're bound to guide my way.  
  
When they're shining on my life,  
I can see a better day.  
I won't let the darkness in,  
What a journey it has been...  
  
What a journey it has been..."

There was silence, then deafening applause as Sakura opened her eyes. She had sung the song beautifully, her voice ringing clearly in the crowded Hall. Syaoran stared at her, transfixed as she blushed and ran off the stage to her seat. _I never knew she sang so well. It's a wonder the Song Card never took her voice instead of Tomoyo's. Sakura's an angel…my angel_. He stayed like that, gazing at Sakura, not even hearing four boys' songs.

"Cabin Eight is next," Shikimo said.

Yamazaki nudged Syaoran. "It's your turn. Here's your music."

Syaoran stared at the music in disbelief. _No…That's music my sister listens to…I hate this song…No decent guy should ever sing this-this indescribable…_

"Syaoran! Go!" Chen whispered forcefully.

Syaoran stood and walked to the platform. _Xiefa's going to pay for this._

He adjusted the microphone and began, his voice low and smooth.

"_I've heard time and time again, how things fall apart,  
How nothing lasts forever. Well, they're wrong.  
'Cause through the thick and thin and the nights that seemed so long,  
You were there, without a worry, you stood strong.   
  
You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
I'll keep you safe and warm.  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin',  
'Cause I'm—I'm the prince you charmed."_

Girls sighed blissfully as he sang. He was wonderful, the way his dark hair fell into his brown eyes, his voice so smooth and low. Sakura blushed as she found herself gazing into his eyes, mesmerized by his song. *Wouldn't it be great if he was singing to me?* She blushed harder as he looked directly at her and kept singing.

__

This is for you, Sakura._  
  
"It seems so long ago, that my world was upside down,  
When my life was filled with tears and the skies were gray,  
But then you came around  
I never felt love so profound.  
I never knew that happiness could feel this way.  
  
You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
I'll keep you safe and warm.  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin',  
'Cause I'm–I'm the prince you charmed.  
  
I'll shout it out to the heavens,  
Thank God for your love and all the things you do.   
  
You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
I'll keep you safe and warm.  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin',  
'Cause I'm—I'm the prince you charmed."_

Again, deafening applause greeted Syaoran at the end of his song. Akashi was impressed. 

"You're right, Yamazaki, he is good. In fact, he's great. He has a really good voice."

Yamazaki nodded. "I heard him once and he was good then, but I've never heard him sing this well before."

Reina and Shikimo blinked. "Okay, will the judges please submit their conclusions?"

Two people in the back stood and handed in the votes.

"Okaaay…The winner is…huh? Hm. It appears we have a tie. The winners are…Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li."

(A/N: Whoa, HOW did you see THAT coming?)

Everyone applauded, standing up and cheering. As soon as the commotion died down, Reina whispered something to Shikimo, then spoke. 

"And now, since you two did so well, we want you guys to do something special together."

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, Syaoran smiled charmingly at Sakura while Sakura blushed heavily.

"You guys shall do a duet. Here's the song." Shikimo said as he handed them their papers. Syaoran studied his, going over the music in his mind. Sakura looked at hers and found she already knew it.

"And to complete the thing, we proclaim you Singing King and Queen for the night." Shikimo said as he placed a tiara on Sakura's head and a crown on Syaoran's head. Everyone cheered, except, of course, Cabin Seven. They were too busy glaring at Syaoran. The music started and Sakura began, her voice sweetly echoing in the now-quiet auditorium.

__

(Sakura)  
"Be still, my heart!  
Lately its mind is on its own.  
It would go far and wide  
Just to be near you."  
  
(Syaoran)   
"Even the stars  
Shine brighter, I've noticed,  
When you're close to me."  
  
(Sakura, blushing)  
"Still it remains a mystery…"

(Together)  
"Anyone who's seen us  
Knows what's going on between us.  
It doesn't take a genius  
To read between the lines.  
And it's not just wishful thinking,  
Or only me who's dreaming,  
I know what these are symptoms of…  
We could be…in love."  
  
(Sakura) "I ask myself why  
I sleep like a baby through the night.  
Maybe it helps to know You'll be there tomorrow."  
  
(Syaoran, lowly)  
"Don't open my eyes.  
I wake from the spell I'm under;  
Makes me wonder how…"  
  
(Sakura)  
"How I could live without you now?"  
  
(Together)  
"And what about the laughter?  
The happy ever after  
Like voices of sweet angels  
Calling out our names?  
And it's not just wishful thinking,  
Or only me who's dreaming.  
I know what these are symptoms of…  
We could be in love."  
  
(Syaoran)  
"All my life I have dreamed of this,  
But I could not see your face."

(Sakura)  
"Don't ask why two such distant stars  
Can fall right into place."

(Together) "Anyone who's seen us  
Knows what's going on between us.  
It doesn't take a genius  
To read between the lines.  
And it's not just wishful thinking,  
Or only me who's dreaming,  
I know what these are symptoms of…  
We could be in love.  
  
"Oh, it doesn't take a genius  
To know what these are symptoms of…  
We could be...  
We could be...  
We could be in love."

Applause filled the Main Hall as they bowed together. Shikimo and Reina grinned sadistically.

"And now, the 'royal couple' will have the honor of serving us all dessert!"

The crowns were whisked off of Sakura and Syaoran's heads and they were shoved into the kitchen to scoop fifty bowls of ice cream. Syaoran grumbled to himself in Mandarin as he began rapidly dishing out several bowls.

Sakura was not doing so well. She strained at a tub of neapolitan, levering the spoon against the edge of the tub. The scoop gave suddenly, sending a blob of ice cream flying across the counter and onto Syaoran's face. 

"Oh! Er, gomen nasai, Syaoran."

He wiped some off, then grinned wickedly at Sakura.

"No!" Sakura cried out, figuring out what he was going to do.

*SPLOT!*

A scoop of fudge ripple hit Sakura on the side of her neck. She rescued it before it slid down her blouse, and glared at Syaoran. Using the scoop as a lever again, she sent a huge ball of strawberry right on Syaoran's chest.

"Ohhh, you're going to get it now!" Syaoran cried, hefting a tub of half-melted ice cream and dumping it on her. Sakura shrieked as it poured over her head. 

"_That does it…_"

Xiefa and Akemi widened their eyes as Sakura called out the Staff.

"Sweet card! You know what to do!"

The tiny pixie nodded gleefully and an avalanche of ice cream suddenly knocked Syaoran flat. 

Sakura finished dishing out the ice cream with the help of the Sweet card. She washed her hands and calmly exited, leaving Syaoran under a heap of chocolate. Xiefa and Akemi helped Syaoran out of the heap and as soon as he was out, it disappeared. He gasped for air. _I'm in love!_

Akemi tripped the dazed Syaoran, leaving him to discuss ice cream with himself as she and Xiefa left. _You rule, Sakura!_

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Sakura showered and got into her nightgown. *I feel really weird.* She climbed into her bunk and pushed her blankets away. _I'm really hot, all of a sudden_, she thought. _I don't feel good at all. Wait a second, maybe Kero can help…_

"Kero?" she croaked weakly.

Kero flew from his hiding place in her drawer and came to her, still licking a tiny ice cream cone that Sakura had saved for him.

"What's up, Sakura? You don't look well at all," he said worriedly. 

"I feel really hot…too hot…ohhh…" Sakura groaned and went unconscious.

Kero looked closer. Sakura was glowing a faint orange, the color growing stronger by the minute.

"She fainted! Wait a sec…Oh no…Another Rainbow card!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's the FOURTH chapter! Oh, I'm so proud! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreivewreivewreview!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Runs from people carrying tranquilizer guns* 

*Comes back* REEVIIIEEEEW!!!


	5. Medieval Day and Girl Talk

KONICHIWAAAAA!!!! I'm so happy! I think you guys are great! Here's the fifth chapter. Have fun, drive safely, and be sure to look both ways before crossing the street! THANK YOU, WIND GODDESS! You are SO encouraging!!! Also, thank you, tipsy and faline, for having my Condiment Woman in your story "Mother?"!!! 

I like to thank all these people for reviewing this fic:

__

Wishing Well

Wind Goddess (you're mentioned twice 'cause you're special!)

__

tipsy (I was honored to have my Condiment Woman in your guys' story!)

__

faline (I am SO HONORED to be on your favorites list! I can't tell you how cool that is! I got up and danced around my room! Be creative with Condiment Woman, she has endless possibilities!)

__

Huang Mei Nien

populure

abercrombie89

dev (you really ate a ton of ice cream? J/K! Thanks for such a nice review!)

__

aceajesilver (I'm working harder on the grammar and spelling and I'll be editing the other chapters, too. Thanks for letting me know!)

__

Betty (I know it's mushy…I go through romantic spurts and this story is one of them. I'm trying to cut down and, as I told aceajesilver, I'm going to edit stuff.)

__

Sarah (Older characters are better. Seriously, can you imagine ten-year-olds falling in love? It's a ridiculous concept.)

__

bazarre person (THANK YOU!! You're the reason I'm continuing this story. I went through a period of decision and was not to sure about continuing, but your review helped me start again. Arigatou! *bows*)

There's a SURVEY QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER, so be sure to vote. Your choice will affect this story!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

by Zenin

Chapter Five: The Medieval Fair and Girl Talk 

Kero rushed out the door. He'd figured out what the card was. It was the Heat card. It had made Sakura's body temperature skyrocket. If he didn't get help soon, Sakura would die. Sakura had become delirious, and was tossing around on her bed so much that he'd had to transform and place her on a low bunk. The cards were hovering around Sakura anxiously as she moaned. Kero decided that no one would mess with a full-sized, flying lion, so he stayed transformed and rushed off to find Syaoran. _Even though the gaki annoys me, I have to find him. He's the only hope now._

Keroberos growled to himself as a few counselors began to scream after seeing him. 

__

Ya know, this would be a great time for the Sleep card… 

He flew swiftly around the corner of the Main Hall and soon detected a strong green aura coming from Cabin Eight. He rushed in.

"Sorry to break into your dreams, fellas, but Sakura needs help." Keroberos said gruffly.

Hakaru sat up quickly, his eyes huge. "I'm hallucinating, right? 'Cause I'm seeing a big, flying lion talking to us."

Keroberos growled. "I'm the Guardian Beast of the Seal, and I need the gak-Syaoran's help!"

Syaoran was out of his bed in a flash. He grabbed his sword and strapped it on.

"Don't worry, Hakaru. That's just Keroberos. I'll explain later."

Chen rolled over, his eyes dragged open, and he looked at Keroberos sleepily. He shrugged his shoulders, then fell asleep again, snoring gently.

Hakaru groaned. "Oh I get it…You guys put something in the ice cream, didn't you? And I suppose the next thing you're going to say is that you are a powerful magician who's off to save the world, right? Hey, where are you going? Right. Just leave me here, talking to myself. I'm much better conversationalist than anyone else anyway." 

Akashi and Yamazaki slept through it all, completely oblivious.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Syaoran stretched out his hand towards the Sleep card. Hesitantly, it came to him, dancing in the air nervously.

"Will you let me use you?"

The card wavered with uncertainty, then floated into Syaoran's hand.

"Arigatou. Sleep card, keep everyone in this cabin asleep so they won't notice us." 

The card turned into a cute pixie and sprinkled dust over Meilin, Akemi, Emiko, Xiefa, and Keroberos.

"Matte! Not Kerober—"

Kero transformed back to his false form and fell asleep. The Sleep turned back into a card, smiling mischievously.

"Great. Just great. Now what am I supposed to do? I guess I'll just figure it out myself."

"Syaoran?" 

A weak whisper came from Sakura as she struggled upright. "Syaoran?" Her green eyes were big and her auburn hair clung to her forehead in damp curls. Lifting a trembling hand to her forehead, she groaned. "I feel so hot…" She fell back, unconscious once again. 

Syaoran quickly knelt beside her, placing his hand on her forehead. His hand immediately got burned. The fiery orange color surrounding Sakura began to grow in strength.

An idea came to Syaoran as he used one of his element cards to soak his burned hand. _What if I…No. It's too dangerous. It might hurt Sakura. Why did this have to happen to her? Why not me? Kami-sama, why not me? _

Sakura began thrashing around as the orange glow became brighter. She fell with a thud to the floor and lay still, the glow steadily brightening.

"I'm going to have to do it. Oh Kami-sama, protect her!"

Syaoran drew his sword.

"Water, come to my aid!"

Water blasted from his sword down upon Sakura, soaking her from head to foot. The orange glow lessened slightly, then began to grow, drying up the water.

Syaoran acted quickly. "Ice, come to my aid!" 

A freezing tornado of ice covered Sakura and soon she was reduced to a solid ice statue. The orange glow wavered, trying to grow hotter, then sank to a dull flicker. An orange cloud drained from Sakura and formed an adorable golden-orange mink-like creature. It scratched its nose inquisitively, then sent a thought message to Syaoran.

__

Well, what are you going to do now? 

"I'm going to seal you."

The tiny creature rolled onto its back in derision. _You can't seal me! Only the Card Mistress can, and YOU turned her into a block of ice. _

"Then I'll use the Fiery card—"

__

I wouldn't recommend it. The Fiery is just barely accepting Sakura as its mistress. It would toast you. 

"Yeah, well, who made you the expert on Fiery?"

__

You're not too bright are you? I am the Heat card, and I'm related to Fiery. 

"That's just messed up."

__

You're telling me… Um, I hate to put a damper on things, but if you leave the Card Mistress like that for another five minutes, she'll freeze to death.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't have the fire element. Mother borrowed it to perfect a spell she is working on."

The small animal twitched its nose. _Love is warmth._

"What?!"

__

Okay, let me make it easy for you. For nine hundred and fifty years, I've been destroying things, giving people deadly fevers, making it 120 degrees outside in the winter; you know, the usual card stuff. I'm tired of it. I'd like a change, okay? So here's what you need to do. Kiss the Card Mistress!

"NANI?!"

__

Hey, it's worth a try.

"I can't do that. She'd—" Syaoran blushed, "she'd hate me."

__

You want to anyway.

"How do _you_ know?"

__

It's rather obvious…

"Argh!!!"

The tiny creature rolled its eyes and nudged Syaoran towards Sakura with its paws. _Two minutes more, and she's dead; all thanks to your BRILLIANT idea_.

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair nervously. 

__

Oh yeah, take your time…now she only has one minute left, boy.

Syaoran turned red. "Forgive me, Sakura," he whispered softly.

He knelt beside and gathered her into his arms, brushing away a few icy strands of hair from her still face. He leaned forward and kissed Sakura tenderly on her pale lips. A shudder passed through Sakura as the warmth of his kiss traveled down through her body. Syaoran broke the kiss and waited anxiously. Her lips reddened, then her cheeks as the ice melted away. Finally, her eyes fluttered open and she glanced up at Syaoran. She sighed and leaned against him. "Syaoran…"

Syaoran looked at her, a small smile showing on his face. She's so cute…such an angel… He tentatively caressed her cheek with his hand.

__

A-HEM!

The Heat card was staring at them with obvious disgust_. Are you going to seal me or what?_

Sakura was jolted back into reality as she came face to face with the orange animal. "Hoe? What's that?"

Syaoran nervously laughed. "Heh, um, that's the Heat card. You need to seal it."

Sakura frowned slightly._ Wait a second…If that's the Heat card—then I wasn't dreaming? No…I remember. I had a fever, so I must have been delirious. Syaoran didn't kiss me. Darn._ Sakura shrugged her shoulders and called out the Staff.

"Rainbow card, return to your power confined! Orange!"

The tiny animal scrambled into Sakura's lap and licked her nose. _Just remember, I'll back you up. I won't try to escape. If you have a question, I'll try to help you as best as I can, Card Mistress._ It then swirled into a card and floated into her hands.

"Such a cute card," Sakura said happily. The card was a mellow orange, with the animal sitting, its tail curled around its paws, with one paw raised in the air.

Syaoran quickly stood. "Yes,well,Ishouldbegoingbeforeanyonesuspectsanything,youknow.Um,nicecapture,Sakura,BYE!"

He ran out of the cabin and was gone before anyone could say, "Uncle George ate two thousand bananas".

Sakura stood and stared at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall. She was, to put it lightly, a complete disaster. She had forgotten to change for bed and the burgundy dress she had sung in was now torn and wrinkled. Her hair was escaping the clips that had held it in place, and clung to her forehead in damp curls. She sighed.

"I need a break."

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

It took a while for Meilin, Emiko, Xiefa, and Akemi to wake up the next day. Akemi and Xiefa quickly jerked awake when Sakura told them about the previous night.

"WHAT?! You mean I missed it? ANOTHER??? Aww…" Akemi began muttering some words incoherently to herself.

Sakura giggled as Xiefa moaned. "I can't _believe_ you didn't wake us…How could you?"

"Well, I don't know why you guys didn't notice my fever. Or the screaming. Or the cute fuzzy animal talking to us—"

"'US'?!"

"Er, I mean…you know…um—"

Xiefa grinned knowingly. "So, my handsome brother came to the rescue? Let me guess, did he kiss the sleeping beauty awake from her tormented, feverish dreams?"

Meilin fully awakened at that. "NO, HE DID NOT!!! _My_ Syaoran would never do that."

Sakura climbed to her top bunk to make her bed, blushing hotly. _They have NO idea…_

Akemi rolled her eyes expressively and began to wake up Emiko, with Meilin loudly proclaiming her love for Syaoran in the background.

Xiefa suddenly jumped up from her position on the floor. "Hey! How 'bout we have a girls' day today?"

"A girls' day?" Akemi said, then smiled happily. "We _do_ need a day to ourselves. It's perfect! After all—" 

Xiefa quickly interrupted. "Yes, a whole day of doing things together, just us girls, NO GUYS. Except we will have to rejoin the boys for the dance—"

"The dance?! HOE!"

Xiefa laughed, then stopped suddenly, her smile fading from her face. "Oh! I forgot! Today is medieval day and we have to dress medieval style! What am I going to wear?!"

Akemi shook her head resignedly. "I guess I can help."

She reached under her bed and pulled out a huge trunk. She took a small golden key from around her neck and slid it into the lock, twisting it with a click. The lid swung up, revealing several beautiful dresses in several styles. She flung a few medieval dresses onto her bunk and waved her hand dramatically. "Your wish is my command!" 

Xiefa gasped. "Where—I thought that you didn't like dresses!"

Akemi slipped the key back onto its chain and around her neck. "I don't. But you never know when a dress might come in handy. Plus, you need to remember that I've been coming here for the past six years. They always have some special day or dance. And it's good to remind the guys that I am a girl and proud of it!"

The girls giggled and looked over the dresses eagerly. Meilin picked up a beautiful red and white silk dress with long belled sleeves. A pattern of butterflies trailed diagonally from the waistline to the hem, which brushed the floor. "This is gorgeous…did you make it?"

Akemi sighed. "I…um…hai, I made it," she relented.

Sakura looked the dress over. "It's exquisite," she murmured. "You're almost as good as my friend Tomoyo."

Akemi coughed with embarrassment and changed the subject as she lifted a jade satin dress from the pile. "This should work for you, Emiko." 

As Emiko examined her dress, Akemi pulled out a smoky blue dress with elbow sleeves and held it up to Xiefa. "Perfect. Now we'll just loop your hair in braids on both sides of your face and it'll look great," she remarked.

"What about you?" Sakura questioned.

Akemi stalled. "Well, I was thinking that I might not wear one, 'cause—"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Wear this one, it'll look great!" She picked up a creamy dress and held it up to Akemi. The bodice was formed from crisscrossing strips of filmy material flowing into a floor-length skirt delicately embroidered with stars along the hem. Akemi blushed and went into the changing room to try it on. Meanwhile, the rest of the girls got dressed and did their hair. Sakura decided to wear the yellow dress Tomoyo had made her and left her hair down, wrapping a yellow ribbon around her wrist, just in case her hair got in her way to much. Meilin coiled her hair loosely in the back with a few curls escaping around her face. Emiko pulled back part of her golden hair with a matching ribbon, leaving the rest to hang freely. 

Akemi walked out of the changing room. "So…what do you think? Awful…isn't it?"

Everyone stared at her silently. The cream color brought out the red of her lips and made her eyes appear like stars. Her brilliant red hair was braided in one long, thick rope, then tied it up in a bun with a cream-colored ribbon, leaving the usual wispy curls framing her face.

"Perfect."

"WE LOOK BEAUTIFUL!!!" Meilin shrieked. She twirled giddily and fell onto her bunk. "Oh, Syaoran, Syaoran, wherefore art thou, Syaoran?" Akemi quickly clobbered her and began smothering her. Xiefa checked herself in the mirror. "Okay, are we all ready? Let's go. After breakfast we'll come back here and do some—"

"GIRL TALK!!!" Akemi said, leaping up and running around, singing at the top of her lungs.

"I am NOT going to give you guys ice cream again. I swear…"

"Hey!" Emiko interrupted, glancing at a schedule. "I forgot! There's the archery and fencing competitions today!"

Everyone stopped. "Hoe?"

Emiko nodded. "Yup. The guys are going to compete today; medieval style, too."

"Just _guys_?"

"Well—"

"Um, let's go! We don't want to be late!" Xiefa said, sweat-dropping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I know, I know…It's SO short! But I'm going to make the next chapter really long (I think), and since I haven't written in a while, I thought that I would get something out. 

Okay…I have two poll questions for you guys:

"Should the girls participate in the competitions?"

"Should Meilin find someone new? Chen, Hakaru, or Akashi?"

Give me your answers and REVIEW!!!!!!!


	6. More Revealing Revelations

Hi! I'm SO happy that you guys responded to the survey! I really need some input! Arigatou!! Well, here you are. The next chapter to "Somewhere Over The Rainbow". I hope you enjoy it (because I still haven't a clue what I'm going to write!). Rest assured, my friends. This WILL be a good chapter…I hope!

I want to thank all these wonderful, lovely peoples for their reviews and help!

__

nathania: Thank you! Okaaaaay…*pouts*…I guess I won't make Meilin a spinster. ^_-

__

Jesus Freak: Thank you thank you thank you!!! You have been a great help to me! I'm dedicating this chapter to you and crystalblossom! Ooh, and maybe dev, too!

__

dev: I know! Isn't the Heat Card adorable? I love it. You'll see more of it in this chapter…I think! Yeah, I was thinking about Meilin. Poor girl. I haven't developed her enough yet. Emiko needs more character, too. Thank you for your input and suggestions. 

__

faline: I was almost thinking of not having Syaoran kiss her. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Did I do that right? (hums theme song of "Never Been Kissed"). Heh. Ummm…Happy Birthday?? ^_^ I do NOT mind long reviews. Not at ALL. In fact, I adore them (as long as they're nice, you know)! Thank you for your support, it means a lot to me!

__

Manda-Chan: I know…It's so depressing. But I hope I get well-known soon! *_* I'd just love to have more reviews. Yup. I'm a greedy person when it comes to reviews. ^.^ I'm glad you like my fic! And thank you so much for doing the survey thingummie!

__

crystalblossom: Thank you! I'm so honored that you enjoyed it! And I'm honored to be on your favorites list. It really made my day when I found out! P.S. You aren't killing Syaoran, are you?? I-I don't know if I could handle it! Sob! *coughs down some pills* I need to renew my prescription… ^_^

__

silver_crescent: Hi! Thanks for reviewing my ficcy! I'm glad you did the survey. (can't believe it took me an extra chapter to draw attention to it…oh well.) I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

__

Sakura Kinomoto: Thanky uo for the energetic review!! *laughs* That was fun to read! *hands Kero a twinkie and winks* I was tempted! Really tempted to leave Meilin alone and forgotten!

__

Emerald Eyes: Hmmm, good idea! Ohhh…(my imagination's running away with me again) I just got a vivid picture of…but I can't give it away! Your idea has been officially considered! Arigatou! Oh, and you may borrow the Condiment Woman as long as you mention her creator (she's my product of my over-indulged imagination, and…and I just can't bear to see her torn away from my name!) ^_-

__

hanako: Thank you!!! Um, I'm not sure where that song came from. I heard Charlotte Church sing it and I thought it was beautiful. The title is "Papa, Can You Hear Me?" You'll find out that in most of my fics I twist songs to make them work. I know, I know…I'm a very naughty girl. 

__

ccsfan: Thank you for reviewing and answering the survey. I have reached the decision and…you'll have to find out! Anyway, I'm honored that you chose to read my fic. I love getting reviews! Arigatou!

Well, on with the show!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

Somewhere Over The Rainbow

by Zenin

Chapter Five: More Revealing Revelations

__

This chapter is dedicated to my good friends, Jesus Freak, dev, Manda-Chan, and crystalblossom

Thank you!

Hakaru dodged the pillow thrown at him. "C'mon, Syaoran! Was I hallucinating or was I actually seeing a gigantic, flying, _talking_ lion?!

Syaoran groaned. He rolled over pulling the blankets over his head. "Hakaru…I need sleep! I'll tell you in the morning."

"It IS the morning!"

Syaoran pushed the blankets from his face. "It's exactly 2:30. I am going to sleep!!" He rolled over with a groan. "Where'd my pillow go?"

Hakaru continued talking. "Maybe I wasn't hallucinating…Or I could have been. I don't know. What do you think, LI? Did I just imagine it or were you in Kinomoto's cabin tonight?"

Syaoran sat straight up. He struggled to free himself from the blankets and toppled over onto the floor with a thud. Rising up on his elbow, he rubbed his head and glared at Hakaru. "What did you see?" 

Hakaru slowly smiled. _Gotcha._ "Well, I can't exactly tell you…until you clarify a few things for me."

Syaoran removed the tangled blanket from himself and stood with a sigh. "What do you want to know?"

"First things first: What was the flying lion and was it real?"

Syaoran sighed. "I might as well tell you everything. The lion is Keroberos, the Guardian Beast of the Seal. He guards a book containing a bunch of magical cards called Clow cards. Sakura and I captured the cards a few years ago and then we competed to see who would become their master. Sakura—" he turned red. "Sakura won, and now she's the Mistress. There is a new set of cards loose called Rainbow Cards." He held up his hands as Hakaru opened his mouth. "Don't ask. I've no clue. Anyway, she needs my help to capture them, and last night, the second one attacked. It was burning her up, so I froze her. Then I had to figure out a way to thaw her to her normal temperature. That was…solved, and she captured it. That's all."

"So…that would explain why I saw you kiss her."

"_WHAT?!_ You saw THAT?"  
Hakaru stumbled backwards nervously. "Yeah…I mean…um…heh…Well, I was curious!" he said, holding up his hands defensively as Syaoran gave him an ultimate death-glare.

Syaoran groaned. He ran his hand through his dark, tousled hair. "What am I going to do now?" he questioned despairingly. "I've never…If she remembers—" He sank down on his bed and held his head in his hands. "I'm dead. So dead."

"Do you love her?"

Syaoran whipped his head up and stared hard at Hakaru. Hakaru remained smirking from where he was safely sitting on his bunk. Syaoran ran a nervous hand through his hair again. "I—I—ano…hai. Yes, I—I do."

"It's about time you realized that."

"Oh Kami-sama…" Syaoran moaned, burying his head in his hands as Akashi got out of his bunk. "How long have _you_ been listening?"

"Long enough." Akashi said, quietly smiling.

"You. Are. EVIL." Syaoran said tightly, lifting his head to glare at Akashi.

"I know. Well, Li, what are you going to do about it? I mean, your love for Sakura." Akashi said.

"Please. Don't bother me. I can do this on my own time."

"What about the kiss?"

Syaoran sighed. "Hopefully, she will have forgotten."

"So, it meant nothing?" Hakaru asked confusedly.

"Nothing to her. She was unconscious at the time. I did it because it was the only way to save her."

Akashi's smile faded. "You've got to tell her, Syaoran."

"I'll do it on my own time," Syaoran repeated resolutely. "Just don't tell her what happened. The less she knows, the better."

"If you say so," Hakaru said, shaking his head.

"Well…since we're already awake, let's get Chen and Yamazaki up," Akashi said with a grin.

It took sometime waking Chen and Yamazaki, but they finally dragged themselves out of bed. Chen rubbed his eyes. "Oh great. Let's all have a slumber party, ne?" A piece of wayward golden hair flopped into his eyes as he stretched.

Akashi smiled pleasantly. "We have to prepare for Medieval Day."

Yamazaki grinned. He climbed on top of the cabin's only table and struck a pose. "In medieval times, no one took baths. This was because of the water shortage in those days. A patrol would go along the rivers and lakes to make sure no one took more water than to drink. This patrol became known as the—"

Everyone glanced at one another in mutual agreement. "One…Two…Three…"

They took the edge of the table and pushed it over. 

*CRASH!*

All four boys grabbed Yamazaki and dragged him outside.

"Hey! Where are we going? Guys? Guys?? Wait! Not the—"

A large splash broke the silence. A few yells and screams rent the evening air as the four guys ran, laughing, back into the cabin.

"There's your bath for ya, Yamazaki!"

"Argh!!!"

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

"I am NOT wearing tights. I don't care if they wore them in those days…I am not going to wear them." 

Syaoran shook his head fiercely as Akashi presented a blue and gold tunic. "C'mon, Li. You'll stand out if you don't wear it."

"I don't give a damn. You can wear it for all I care."

"Whoa, watch the language, Syaoran. I don't think that Sak—"

"Shut up."

Yamazaki laughed. "You'll have a hard time, Akashi. Syaoran's like a rock. Once he makes up his mind, it stays that way."

Akashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I'll have to dance with Sakura tonight." 

Syaoran glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they're not going to let someone who's not dressed in medieval style clothing go to the dance tonight. I mean, no lady would want to dance with someone who's not even dressed for the occasion."

Syaoran's glare darkened. "I hate you."

"I know."

"Well, if I have to wear this stuff, I'm going to choose what I'll wear," Syaoran said firmly. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a uniform.

"You have one of your own?" Hakaru said, shocked.

Syaoran sighed. "Sakura's friend, Tomoyo, sent this with me. I was not going to wear it, for the obvious reasons, but I guess I'll have to."

The uniform consisted of dark gray breeches and a lighter gray tunic. The edge of the collar and sleeves were lightly embroidered with gold thread. 

"At least I don't have to wear tights."

Hakaru smiled and began marching around in his own dark green uniform. 

"_We're men_, _We're men in tights. We roam around the forest looking for fights. We're men, We're men in tights, We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!"_

Yamazaki joined him. Putting their arms on each other's shoulders they began singing uproariously_. _

"We may look like pansies, BUT DON'T GET US WRONG OR ELSE WE'LL PUT OUT YOUR LIGHTS! We're men, We're men in tight, TIGHT, tights! We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right! Wherever there's trouble, just look for the men in tiiiiiiiiiights!"

(There you go, Emerald Eyes. ^_^)

Syaoran rolled his eyes. Chen looked at them, his eyebrow raised and his arms folded across his chest. He glanced at Syaoran, his black eyes rueful. "It WAS the ice cream, wasn't it?" he accused. "I KNEW that you guys were doing something weird in the kitchen."

Akashi emerged from the dressing room wearing a gold tunic. "So, who's doing what in the competition?"

"I'm going to do hand to hand combat," Syaoran said.

Chen stretched his arms. "I'm going to fence."

"I wanna do archery!" Hakaru said eagerly. "I'm a great shot!"

"Did they have track in those days?" Yamazaki asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," Akashi responded. "I think I'll fence, too. My sister and I have been fencing since we were five."

"And who usually won?" Chen asked.

"Heh…"

"I guess I'll try archery," Yamazaki said thoughtfully.

Akashi stood, strapping on a thin rapier. "Well, it's about," he checked his watch. "7:45. We have to be in the athletic field by 8:30. Not to mention eat breakfast first. Let's go."

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

"I can't BELIEVE we're doing this," Meilin said. "But since we are, how do we make it happen?"

"Well, I could cut your hair…" Sakura said thoughtfully.

"NO!" Everyone said forcefully.

"No?"

"No."

"Alright."

"How 'bout we just tuck our hair beneath hats?" Emiko suggested sensibly. 

Sakura laughed. "Oh, I forgot about that!"

Xiefa frowned. "What about the gowns?"

"We can just change," Meilin responded with a snort. 

"Um…"

"Well I can't think of everything!"

"Yeah, well, That was a pretty simple conclusion, Xiefa. I thought you'd be fast at things, being Syaoran's sister and all—"

"Um, guys—"

"Let me tell you something, Meilin! I may not be as fast as Syaoran, but I'm certainly not an idiot!"

"Guys—"

"HA!" 

(A/N: Can you say, PMS?)

"GUYS!"

Everyone turned to Akemi. "WHAT?"

She cleared her throat. "We don't have any boys clothes."

"WHAT?!"

"What are we going to do now?"

Akemi and Emiko plugged their ears as Xiefa and Meilin began arguing again. Sakura placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled shrilly.

Everyone stopped. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "That's better. Um, I can take care of that problem."

"You can?" 

Sakura smiled mischievously as she brought out the Key.

"_Oh Key of the Star,_

With powers burning bright,

Reveal the Staff,

And shine your light! Release!"

The wand swirled into her hand. She brought out the Create card.

"Create card, create for us five medieval suits of boys clothing! Release!"

There was a bright flash of light, and five uniforms dropped to Sakura's bed. The card returned to its card form and flew into Sakura's hand.

"There. That problem is solved." 

"_Sugoi!_"

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Fifteen minutes later, five boys emerged from Cabin Four. They spoke in low voices glancing furtively about as they walked to the recreation field. A man in the sign up booth looked at them suspiciously as they approached. A small, fine-featured boy with silvery blond hair smiled softly at him, his hazel eyes dancing as if he knew some mysterious secret.

"My name is Emito and I'd like to sign up for the archery division."

The man shuffled through some papers and handed the boy a form. The boy cleared his throat. "Um, could I also get four more forms for my friends?" Emito gestured behind him to the other boys.

The man looked up, annoyed that the boy was still there. "Here a bit early, aren't you, kid?" 

"Yes sir, demo I don't want to be late for the tournament."

"Whatever stripes your zebra." The man muttered as he pushes four forms across the desk.

The boy bowed politely. "Arigatou."

"Good luck, kid."

Turning, the boy handed the forms to his friends and they walked over to the bleachers to fill them out. A slender boy with a hat jammed firmly in place, turned to the blond boy, a slim eyebrow raised.

"'Emito'?"

"You're going to have to find a new name to go under too, Akemi." 

"Hmm…how about 'Akashi'?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Aw…"

Sakura looked up at the sky. "I think my name shall be…Ganji."

Another raised eyebrow. "Ganji?"

"I can't think of any other!"

"I'll be 'Mikiya'," Akemi remarked. "I've always liked that name."

"And I'll be 'Kaito'," Meilin said.

"I'll be 'Haru'," Xiefa added.

Sakura straitened her yellow tunic. "I'm going to sign up for the hand combat."

Akemi grinned. "You all know what I'm signing up for," she said. "Fencing. Did I ever tell you that I beat my brother? That was a glorious moment."

"Figures." Meilin replied. "You always seems to love to compete against guys."

"Well, what can I say? They're so much fun to beat."

"I think…I think I'll also fence. It can't be too hard." Meilin murmured.

Xiefa laughed. "Well, Emmy and I are going to do archery."

"You mean, 'Emito and I'," Emiko said, grinning.

"This is going to be so confusing!" Sakura moaned.

Akemi looked at Meilin with a slight frown. "You sure you want to do fencing? It's a bit hard…"

"I think I'll do fine. Besides, I most likely will be out in the first round."

"Whatever you think is best," Akemi relented.

The five girls (guys…girls…ummm…whatever) looked over the field. On the far end of the field (north) the archery division was set up. In the middle of the field, four tall, thick posts were driven in the ground to make a fencing ring. Four more posts formed the karate enclosure in the southern part. The field fitted snugly against the line of trees and bushes beginning the forest.

"Spacious," Meilin remarked.

"They like to have plenty of room," Akemi informed. "After all, people from other towns come for the competitions held here. It's always very crowded."

"Hoe? So the camp has a competition every summer, not just for the Medieval Day thing?"

"Hai."

Emiko glanced at her watch. "We have twenty minutes before the competition begins."

__

Bet you guys haven't eaten, have you? 

"Who said that?" Meilin asked quickly.

__

I did. 

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. A wisp of an orange aura floated to her. Her eyes opened wide. "It's the Heat Card!"

An orange cloud wisped from her pocket to the ground and formed the adorable mink we all know and love, the Heat Card. _Greetings, Card Mistress_. 

Sakura frowned. "What are you doing here? How did you release without my command? How did you get in my pocket?"

__

Whoa! One question at a time, my Mistress, the Heat Card replied smugly. _And I do have a name, you know. Other than "Heat Card", I mean. _

Sakura blinked confusedly. "Hoe? Ano…What is your name then?"

__

My mother calls me Kaijuu, but my real name is Hoshi. 

"That's a very nice name."

__

Arigatou. 

Akemi sighed expressively. She had recovered from the shock a lot faster than the other girls. "Well, why are you here? And how DID you get in Sakura's pocket? And—"

Xiefa finally snapped out of her daze. "It's so KAWAII! Kawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaii!!!"

Hoshi shrank against Sakura's leg. _Who is SHE? _

"That's Li Syaoran's sister, Xiefa."

__

Oh, the kid's sister. Keep her away from me, onegai. 

Meilin snorted derisively. "Enough chit-chat. What are you doing here, and did you mention food?"

Hoshi glanced at her appreciatively. _Now this human actually seems to be intelligent. I'm here to warn the Mistress, and also tell her that breakfast is picked over, so your chances of eating something nutritious is next to nil. _

Sakura picked Hoshi up and gazed into his amber eyes. "What did I need to be warned about?"

__

Oh, just that. Hoshi pointed a tiny paw at a horde of boys running towards the field.

Akemi mumbled a curse under her breath and jammed her hat further down. Sakura dropped Hoshi with a squeak and scrambled to find her hat, which she had taken off. Meilin rushed over and shoved a hat down on Sakura's head. Sakura glanced at Meilin curiously. Meilin scuffed her feet and muttered, "You were about to blow our cover."

"Arigatou, Meilin."

"Right."

The boys flooded towards the registration booth, clamoring for forms and shoving each other out of place. Yukio strutted from the booth with a few of his Cabin Seven friends, his blue eyes smug and his sandy hair windblown as he approached the girls. 

"Quick! Turn back into a card!" Sakura whispered anxiously.

__

Don't worry about it, Mistress. 

"He's going to see you!" Meilin whispered fiercely.

"See what?"

The girls turned slowly and faced Yukio warily. "Nothing."

Yukio stepped closer. "I haven't seen you before," he murmured as his eyes swept over their group. He turned to his friends. "They won't be any trouble anyway. Scrawny geeks."

Akemi straitened. "Who you calling geeks?" she hissed angrily. "Why, I'll te—"

Sakura moaned. "Ake—Mikiya! We do not need to get in fights before the competition! Besides," she said, lowering her voice. "They're nothing but cowards, anyway."

Yukio pushed Akemi roughly aside and examined Sakura. "Who are you?" he growled.

Sakura's voice trembled slightly as she answered. "G-Ganji."

He stepped closer. "I'll wager you won't find us to be such cowards during competition, Ganji. Maybe you and I shall compete against each other," he murmured softly. "And then we'll see who the coward is."

He turned and left, laughing with his friends as they glanced back at the girls.

The Heat Card twitched it's long tail and looked at Sakura. _So, I see you already have enemies, even in your disguise._

"How come they couldn't see you?"

__

I'm only visible to those I choose. 

"That would have been nice to know before _they_ came."

__

You never asked. _And you never even said sorry for dropping me,_ the Heat Card sniffed and huffed his tail around himself.

"Gomen, Hoshi. But I need you to return to your card form, or go to the cabin. Please? Kero's probably bored and I'm sure he'd like some company."

__

As you wish. Hoshi stretched lazily and trotted across the field towards the cabins.

"Well," Emiko said briskly. "We need to turn in the forms now."

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Syaoran fought his way through the crowd, his amber eyes beginning to glow dangerously. Proud parents, excited children, and nervous teenagers swamped the area; and he was in the middle of it.

"I SWEAR, if one more person bumps into me I will wreak destruction on the entire camp! I will—" Someone jarred him from behind. He turned, his eyes blazing, prepared to hurl obscenities at whoever was there. A small, rather delicate-looking boy clad in a yellow tunic stared back at him with wide, frightened eyes. All anger drained from him when he saw those green eyes, so very like Sakura's.

"Gomen." The boy whispered breathlessly.

Syaoran was surprised to hear himself answer the boy gently. "Daijoubu. My bad."

The boy simply nodded and looked down.

"What's your name?" Syaoran asked curiously. _This boy seems so familiar_…

"Ganji."

__

A boy of very, very few words. Syaoran thought, smiling. "Are you signing up for the tournament?"

"Hai." Ganji kept his face lowered, inspecting the tips of his boots.

"Which division?"

"Karate."

"Well, we'll be in the same division then. Good luck, Ganji."

"Arigatou. Same to you." The boy whispered, then swiftly escaped through a space in the crowd.

"Arigatou," Syaoran muttered dazedly.

"Hey, Li!"

Syaoran looked towards the edge of the field where Chen was waving energetically, a thin sword strapped to the belt he wore, complementing his deep red breeches and tunic. "It starts in ten minutes! Go to the karate division and hand in your form, otherwise you will be disqualified."

"Arigatou, Chen!" Syaoran shouted over the din. He began to shove his way through the crowd and finally made it to the bleachers lining the west side of the field. The crowd finally began to thin out around the bleachers and he made his way easily along them till he reached the karate division. A relatively small group of boys was gathered in front of the judges' stand. Some were seated in the front row of the bleachers and others were in a line in front of the judges' stand, handing in their forms. Syaoran got in line and noticed Ganji sitting on the bench, warming up. The small boy was very lithe, Syaoran noted as Ganji stretched.

"Your form please."

An elderly man looked at Syaoran expectantly, tapping his fingers on the table in a bored fashion. Syaoran bowed and handed in his form, eyeing the old man curiously. The man glanced up from Syaoran's paper and smiled when he saw Syaoran staring.

"You probably want to know whether I am experienced enough to judge," he said with a chuckle. "I get that look all the time. My name is Master Motobu. I assure you, I am fully qualified for this position."

Syaoran relaxed and allowed a smile to escape his features. The master resumed looking over Syaoran's entry form as Syaoran sat down on the first row.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

"Hmm…"

A girl sat in the air, her legs crossed as she lazily floated and watched the tournament's festivities from her position in the forest. A filmy, emerald green dress clung to the full curves of her body, a slit going up to her thigh, revealing the creamy color of her skin. The neckline was generously scooped, giving a hint of cleavage. Green hair hung past her waist in several braids, two thin braids on either side of her beautiful face where green eyes gleamed mischievously. Her lips were full, colored a soft, pearly pink. An emerald adorned the center of her forehead. Her feet were bare; the toenails painted a minty green. She suddenly laughed musically, clasping her hands together gleefully.

"I don't believe it!" 

She leaned forward to catch another glimpse of the thing she'd seen. A young boy was sitting on a bench in the hand combat division, a hat jammed firmly around his ears, oblivious to all but a certain dark haired boy sitting a little ways away. 

"I don't believe it. It just can't be." she whispered to herself. "Just one more looksee…"

She watched as the dark haired boy turned and looked at the small boy. The small boy's aura flared with a strong emotion that was hard to decipher. The girl took no time to try to figure out the emotion. She saw only the color before she burst into another fit of laughter.

"Sis would just _die_ laughing! I never, ever, saw a boy with a _pink_ aura. I believe that…(smothered giggle) this is the 'almighty' Card Mistress—dressed like a boy."

She watched for a bit longer. Two minutes was enough. Floating to the ground, she stood, her dress pooling around her. 

A smile crossed her lovely features.

"I've got the _perfect_ plan."

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Chen swung his sword up, testing the weight. He was to be in the second pair of contestants. They would have four pairs fencing in the ring at the same time. It saved time, and there was plenty of space for it. He glanced across the ring to where the other four contestants were, pinpointing the one who was to be his partner. A relatively small boy, dressed in dark brown breeches and tunic with a matching hat. He held his rapier masterfully. Chen set his jaw with determination as a judge stood and said, "Commence."

He strode across the ring to the far side and touched rapiers with his opponent. They circled each other, staying to the southeast of the ring. He thrust in, only to have his thrust parried by the boy. The boy slid inward, sweeping his sword out and up in a half-circle towards the head. Chen blocked, using his strength to force his opponent down. 

"What's your name?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Mikiya," the boy answered, breaking away. He swung his blade in a butterfly pattern towards Chen's chest.

Chen parried, spun away and back in, with a strike towards Mikiya's solar plexus. The boy blocked smoothly, and struck to the side.

Chen smiled. Mikiya was giving him a work out like he hadn't received in years…but Chen had had a few more tricks up his sleeve.

Chen blocked the boy's strike and slid in to slash the boy's sleeve. Mikiya's steely eyes held an expression of shock as they beheld the long rip. The boy's attention diverted, Chen flicked his blade up and knocked the hat off Mikiya's head.

Red hair shone light a beacon in the sunlight as it tumbled around Akemi's startled face. Chen's black eyes widened, then narrowed. He grabbed the hat and shoved Akemi into the forest and behind a tree. Grabbing her by the shoulders he gave her a small shake.

"What do you think you're doing! Do you realize that we could have been disqualified if the judges had seen that? And what would everyone think if they saw you dressed as a boy? At least the judges didn't see anything."

"Look, no one asked you to go knocking other people's hats off!" Akemi retorted, snatching her hat back from Chen.

"And no one asked _you_ to go around crossdressing and meddling with boys' competitions!"

"Hey, at least I know the proper way to wield a sword is not by shredding people's hats!"

"Get off the stupid hat thing, will you!"

"Back off, yourself!"

He groaned and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, he saw a tear slide down Akemi's cheek. That shocked him most of all. Akemi was crying. He brought his hand up and gently wiped the tear away, feeling remorseful that he had made the "unbreakable" Akemi cry.

"Gomen, Akemi."

"It's my fault. I—I just thought that it would be fun, you know? B-but I—I just made things worse."

Chen shook his head. "Akemi, I've known you for ten years. Well have you lived up to the nick-name 'Demon chick'. But summer would not be the same if you weren't here meddling in my business and knocking my ego's pedestal down. You never make things worse, at least, not for me. You only make things more…interesting."

His voice faded as he gazed into Akemi's eyes. There was a vulnerability there that he had never seen before. "Turn around."

"Why?" Akemi asked, folding her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"I want to fix your hair."

She raised an eyebrow, but turned obediently. He placed the hat on the ground and smoothed Akemi's fiery hair, then neatly coiled it on top of her head and placed the hat over it firmly. She turned, patting her head to see if there were any stray strands.

"How'd you learn how to do that?" she asked incredulously.

He grinned. "Well, I _do_ have three sisters."

"Oh. Well, then I guess you don't really need anyone else knocking over your ego's pedestal, do you?"

"Not really, but you're free to do it if you want."

Akemi grinned. Chen straitened and turned to leave, then stopped and turned back to Akemi. He tilted her chin up, said, "This is to remind you what gender you are," and gently lowered his lips to hers. She tensed, then relaxed and leaned her back against the tree. He broke the kiss, and watched her for her reaction. Akemi sighed blissfully, then punched his shoulder. 

"You really ought to ask a girl first."

Akemi went back out to the ring, with a shocked Chen following her. 

"Well, you certainly didn't say 'no'!"

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Master Motobu stood. "Next pair will be…let's see…I seem to have lost my glasses there…ah yes…The next pair of fighters will be: Ganji and…

(A/N: Let's guess, shall we?)

"Yukio. The first person to receive five points wins. Kicks are two points each and punches are one point each. Ready? Begin."

Ganji bowed shakily and waited as Yukio returned the gesture. Yukio smiled fiercely and they circled each other, waiting for the first strike to fall.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*Gasp!* Could it be? A CLIFFHANGER?? Bwahahahahahahahaha!!! Please review! I'd really, really, really, really, really, appreciate it if you REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! Arigatou. Tell me what you think of this chapter.


	7. Crossdressing Galore

You guys are soooo wonderful!   *Squeals excitedly*  I'm SOOOO happy that you all liked the last chapter!  And so, without further ado, I present to you the seventh chapter of SOTR!  Big bigbigbigbigbigbigbigBIG warning to those who aren't into action.  This chapter is FULL of martial arts, magic, and swordplay.  And—there's a lot about Meilin and what she feels in this chapter.

Comments:

_Jesus Freak:_ Unfortunately, cliffhangers are not inanimate objects, so you can't kill them!  Muahahahahahahahaaa!!!  ^_^

_Sakura Kinomoto:_  THANK YOU!  I'm on another author's favorites list everybody!  I'm sooooo happy!  Oh, you're welcome for the twinkie, Kero.  Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I was on allergy medicine, and stayed up late hours to force myself to write.  I mean, when you live in a town called Boring (literally), it's kind of depressing.  Anyways, thanks!

_Emerald Eyes:_ You're welcome!  They are cute men in tights, aren't they?  Okaaaaay, I guess this chapter might not have a cliffhanger.  You'll just have to read and see.  Anyway, as I've told (and am telling) the others, I _really_ hope you like this chapter.  I'm not sure how good it is. 

_Nadeshiko: _ Oh, thank you for reviewing!  Please review again…*puppy eyes*…Please?  I'm honored to have my story on your favorites list!  And I'm glad you like it!  Don't worry, there'll be S+S moments…especially in the chapter after this one.  Some people have told me to cut down on the mush and I'm trying, really I am.  But I'm a hopeless romantic, okay?  Yes, my muse is the best!

_sei:_  I'll save you, rei and michi!  Er, that is, if I can keep sei from hugging me…^_^  Thank you for reviewing guys!  Somebody call an ambulance!  *Ringing sirens in the distance*

_ccsfan:_  I thought about having Syaoran and Sakura compete against each other, but since I really needed to put some Meilin stuff in here, there aren't many moments (if any) for our kawaii couple, S+S.  It's really sad.  But there are some really kawaii moments with the other characters!  And, as I told _Nadeshiko_, there will be tons of lovely S+S moments in the next chapter.  All I need are some reviews to help me along…(hint hint)  *_*  Thank you for reviewing!  I don't want you to die of SOTR deprivation! 

_Manda-chan:_  Ohh!  You're the greatest!  I can't thank you enough for the encouraging reviews!  I really, really, really hope you enjoy this next chapter.  I don't want to disappoint you guys out there.  Well, I hope it's getting better…  Arigatou, Manda-chan!  A-R-I-G-A-T-O-U!!!  By the way, what's "shibby" mean?  ^_^;

_faline: _I've updated!  I hope (now don't keep saying this, Zenin.  C'mon…) I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!  I worked really hard on it, but I'm so…light headed from the allergy medication that I have not been able to write well lately.  And, my sister's been playing around with my bio…Argh!  -_-;  Well, thank you for reviewing!  

_dev:_  Yes, I am evil!  MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!  I shall rule the world!  Me, and my teddy bear, Mr. Teebers!  Yeah, I love Syaoran.  He is so sugoi.  Beats up bad guys, sticks up for little guys, has a quick temper, can fight really well…he's perrrrfect!  *_*  Hey, I've got a lot of Meilin stuff in this chapter, so the couples should really be getting off to a good start now!  And (don't say it, Zenin!  Resist the urge!) I…I…Ihopeyoulikethischapter!!  

_nightingale:_  HA!  If you destroy the world, there would be no more authors.  Therefore, no more stories.  And you'd die from lack of interesting books to read!  Then you'd be sorry!  Hey, if the world gets destroyed…you wouldn't be there either!  AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!    Er…Thank you for reviewing my fic!

_masterofwords: _Thank you!  I'm glad you like my stories!  Please, please, please keep on reviewing!  I'm an author who needs incentive.  Anyway, here's the next chapter~!  Arigatou!

_crystal-chan:  _I still can't believe you changed your name!  Well, don't forget to be on the lookout for the next chapter to The Mask of Zenin.  We're gonna chat, eat chocolate, and drink mochas!!!  And you'll be hearing my unique opinion of your dilemma.  What could be better?  Yes, yes…I am EVIL!!!  

_Amanda:_  Hi!  Yup, you'll see how the girls do in the competition.  Muahaha—er, sorry.  But, I wouldn't say "as usual".  Some pretty weird things could happen…(dramatic music plays…a scream echoes from inside your imagination…)  I…I HOPEYOULIKETHISCHAPTER!  And please review.  It means the world to me.

_cypress: _Konnichiwa!  I'm glad you like my story, and I've kept it up!  @_@  Yes, I'm weird.  Okay…I'm going to go splash cold water in my face.  Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

_Destiny's Prophet: _I love your name!  And you imagination!  And your review!  And~ I've saved you from another cliffhanger!  And—*everyone covers Zenin's mouth*  I hmphahgfasdgfdpfthgfff!!!  Translation:  I hope you like this chapter!!!

_PeachBlossom: _Thank you!  I'm so glad you love my fic!  And the song's name is…hold on a sec…I think it's called "We Could Be In Love" and was sung by Leia Salonga (something like that…I'm really not sure).

Okay, guys…here's the chapter!  And I really hope—  

Everyone: SHUT UP AND GIVE US THE CHAPTER!

  

_Somewhere Over the Rainbow_

by Zenin

_CHAPTER SEVEN_:  Crossdressing Galore

Syaoran wiped his face with a rag.  Sweat gleamed on his brow and his dark hair was especially unruly.  He had just finished fighting Devon, one of Yukio's buiddies, and let's just say, Devon was a snap.  Syaoran shoved all thoughts of his previous match and leaned forward, gazing intently at the next two fighters.  The young, green-eyed boy captivated him, and he was getting uneasy.  

_I am not gay.  I am definitely NOT gay. _

_So you say...so you say... _The other voice began.

_Please, not this again._

_I can't help myself.  It's not everyday that one can participate in a debate about—_

_It's just a...a chemistry of sorts!  That's all!  Maybe it's because Ganji reminds me of Sakura...  Yeah!  That's it!  That's GOT to be the reason why I—_  

His thoughts were cut short by Master Motobu's command.  

"Begin!"

The two fighters circled each other warily.  Yukio smirked.  

_This little gaki is going to pay for insulting me!_  

He cockily swept his arms wide.  "Well?  Go ahead.  Punch me.  Oh, hey, you know what...I'll give you the first for free.  I mean, I wouldn't want you to feel bad about getting beaten into a pulp without getting any points."

Sakura glared at him darkly.  Yukio drop his arms, leaving his body unguarded.  "Go ahead, Ganji.  Hit me right here," he said, motioning to his chin.  "It's called an uppercut.  You know, when you−"

*_THWACK!*_

Yukio fell flat on his back, his eye already swelling shut and a large purpley-black bruise surrounding it.  Sakura bowed, accepting the first point graciously.  Yukio scrambled to his feet unsteadily.  He ignored the polite rule and refused to bow.  They circled once more.  This time, Yukio kept his mouth shut, his chin jutting out angrily.  He was not happy.  Not one bit.

Sakura flipped a kick at Yukio's head and slid to the side as Yukio retaliated with a punch towards her stomach.  She intercepted the punch with a block, sliding her foot behind his leg and tugging sharply.  Yukio fell and rolled to the side as Sakura swept down with a punch.  Yukio crossed his fists and blocked, grabbing her hand and jerking her to the ground.  He punched Sakura hard in the stomach and leapt to his feet as she gasped with pain.  Yukio smiled, shaking his head sadly.

"Aw, did that hurt?  Oh dear..."

He waved cheerily to the spectators, who cheered wildly.  "Yukio!  Yukio!  Yukio!"

"Ganji, one point.  Yukio, one point.  Begin."__

Sakura clenched her teeth tightly as she struggled to her feet.  _I won't lose,_ she thought as they bowed and began._  I refuse to lose.  It he wants to fight hard, then so be it._  She blocked Yukio's roundhouse and did a double kick to Yukio's jaw.  It landed and Yukio fell backwards in a heap.

"Ganji!  Ganji!  Ganji!"

"The spectators are really fickle," Syaoran muttered under his breath.  He slumped against the back of his bench, watching the fans energetically waving alternating banners of yellow and black.

Master Motobu waited until the cheering died down.  "Ganji, three points.  Yukio, one point.  Begin."

Yukio stood, wiping blood from his cracked lip.  "You are so dead, you know that?  You're gonna pay."

Sakura said nothing, but pulled her hat tighter around her ears.  She was really lucky that it had not come off when Yukio had thrown her to the ground.

They bowed and began again.  This time, Yukio spared her nothing.  He came on with strike after strike, forcing her backwards.  She held her arms in front of her head to protect it.  Sakura could hear Syaoran shouting, "Angle!  Angle, Ganji!"  Blindly, she ducked to the right.  Yukio swung his knee into her chest with a crack.  She gasped sharply and fell to the ground, curling into a ball.  _That hurt.  Oh...pain...  No...no, it can't be...  Oh, Kami-sama...not a broken rib.  Onegai...onegai let it be just a bruise..._

"Yukio, three points.  Ganji, three points.  Time out.  Ten minute break."

_Pain..._

"Ganji?  Daijoubu desu ka?  Ganji!"

_Pain..._

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Master Kyan rubbed his sore temples and sighed.  _Let's see, that's sixteen so far...  Two disqualifications, six "accidents", and one mysterious disappearance into the woods.  That leaves just about twenty fencers left.  Somebody shoot me._

Meilin bounced up to the judges' booth.  "Is it my turn next?" she asked eagerly, tugging her hat further down.

Kyan glanced up from his sheaf of registration papers and narrowed his eyes at the slender, black haired boy standing before him. "Who are you again?"

Meilin snorted.  "You forgot?  My name is Kaito."

"Ah.  Well," he shuffled through the papers.  "Hmm...I guess you can be next.  You are to fight in section C of the division." "Sugoi!" Meilin cheered happily.  She skipped back to her seat

Kyan sighed again.  

This was going to be a loooong day... 

«×«×»×»

Meilin was busy stuffing colored kerchiefs in her mouth to keep from shouting with glee.  She had seen two sets of fencers compete, and one thing was sure...even though Meilin was not a trained expert, she was going to do pretty well.  But her jubilance faded as her eyes wandered across the field to the karate division.  

There was _her_ Syaoran, 

Staring...at Kinomoto. 

Even in her disguise, Syaoran still seemed captivated with Sakura.  Meilin felt a tinge of anger well up within her, and was surprised as she felt it vanish as quickly as it had come.  _I ought to feel angry.  I ought to feel like going over there and slugging Kinomoto...but...but I don't.  _She only felt a slight sense of...loss.  What was it that Tomoyo had once told her?

_"If you truly love someone, you will let them choose their own path."  _

~*~

_Another question in me,_

_One for the powers that be,_

_It's got me thrown,_

_And so I put on my poker face_

_And try to figure it out,_

_This undeniable doubt,_

_A common occurrence._

_Feeling so out of place,_

_Guarded and cynical now,_

_Can't help but wondering how_

_My heart evolved into_

_A rock beating inside of me._

_So I reel such a stoic ordeal,_

Where's that feeling that I don't feel? 

~*~

Meilin shook her head dazedly.  _I love Syaoran.  I always have,  always will...right? _

~*~

_Under a lavender moon,_

_So many thoughts consume me,_

_Who dimmed that glowing light_

_That once burned so bright in me?_

_Is this a radical phase,_

_A problematical age,_

_That keeps me running_

_From all that I used to be?_

_Is there a way to return,_

_Is there a way to unlearn,_

_That carnal knowledge_

_That's chipping away at my soul?_

_I've been gone too long._

Will I ever find my way home? 

~*~

"Next group up.  Kaito, Xu, Piku,─"   

Meilin stood and strode to her assigned section and waited for her adversary to arrive.  She drew her blade and tested its weight, sweeping it in an arc.  It just felt right, to hold a sword and to fight.  Meilin was a fighter.  

_Where the heck is my opponent?  He's taking forever!_

Someone tapped her on the shoulder.  

The air hummed with the swift movement of her sword as she whirled around, leveling the rapier at her opponent's head.  

"Well met, my friend," The boy said, stepping from the shadows.  Firey hair flopped into his eyes as he grinned and drew his own blade and saluted.

"Ak-Akashi?!"  Her weapon slipped from her hands and fell to the ground.  She knelt swiftly to retrieve it, but Akashi got it first.  He handed it to her, eyes curious.

"How did you know my name?"

She stood slowly, raking her mind for a good excuse.  "Um..."  _C'mon, Meilin.  Think!  _"The judges pointed you out to me.  They said that you are one of the best fencers here."

He eyed her skeptically.  _He's hiding something..._  "What's your name?"

"Kaito.  Are we going to fight or what?"

Akashi smiled.  

Their blades met with a clang.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Syaoran jumped to his feet.  "Yukio's going to kill Ganji!" 

Master Motobu folded his hands and turned to gaze impassively at Syaoran.  "What do you think I should do?"

"Something!  Anything to keep Yukio from pounding this kid!" Syaoran said.

"They are even, Syaoran.  Ganji can handle himself.  In fact, Yukio has taken some pretty rough handling from that boy."  A small smile crossed Motobu's face as he listened to the dark haired boy's impassioned response. 

"Ganji may be able to defend himself, but Yukio will do whatever he can to win.  Even if he has to hurt Ganji very badly.  And that's just what happened!"

Master Motobu stroked his chin thoughtfully, a smile tugging at his lips.  "Now tell me, lad, why are you so concerned about Ganji?" 

Syaoran felt his face heat up and quickly turned his head, feigning interest in the carved pattern of the benches.  Motobu's smile widened and he turned his attention back to the fight. 

Ganji was still lying on the ground, slightly curled.  Yukio was seated on the ground, resting against one of the four poles that partitioned the karate division.  He took a swig of water and poured some on his head to cool himself.  His friends surrounded him, congratulating him on what definitely looked like a soon-to-be victory.  

"Ganji!"

A girl broke from the crowd, dressed in a flowing orange dress.  The dress pooled around her as she threw herself next to the prone form of Ganji.  Her ruddy hair curled down her back, and her golden eyes were bright with concern.  "Ganji...Ganji, are you okay?"

Sakura forced her eyes open and glanced up at the girl.  Confusion filled her eyes as she propped herself up on an elbow and gave the girl a once over.  "Um...do I know you?"

The girl smiled.  "Think.  You'll remember."  

"Um..."  Sakura racked her mind for answers.  Then, it hit her. 

(A/N:  Bet you'll never guess!)

---

---

---

---

---

"Hoshi?!"__

"Shh.  Not so loud." The girl whispered, a finger touching Sakura's lips warningly.  "I said that I'd do my best to help you, my Mistress."

Sakura waited until Hoshi's finger lifted to answer.  "But...h-how...how?" 

Hoshi smiled.  "As I've said before: Rainbow cards are way different from Clow Cards.  We have one primary form, a true form, as you say, but we can also change our form to pretty much anything we want," Hoshi said proudly.

"Um...are you a boy or girl?"

"Definitely boy.  This girl guise is really annoying.  No wonder you females are always such fussy creatures."

Sakura chose to ignore that comment and briefly closed her eyes.  "Is there anything else I don't know about Rainbow cards?"

"Oh, lots."

She moaned and slumped back down.  "Hoshi...can you heal?"

Hoshi nodded, eyes softening.  "That's why I'm here, Mistress."

She quieted and lay still as Hoshi touched her forehead lightly.  A wave of fiery magic tingled in her veins.  When she opened her eyes, he looked serious.

"You have a two broken ribs and a punctured lung."

"It's _that_ bad?  You can't be serious!"

"I am serious and it is that bad; but I believe I can fix it.  Close your eyes again."

"Why?"

"It helps relax you."

She closed her eyes obediently and felt his magic flow through her.  The aches lessened and the pain lifted away, leaving a tingly feeling, which soon drained away.  Sakura found that she could breathe well again, and opened her eyes, sitting up quickly and throwing her arms round Hoshi.  

"Arigatou, Hoshi-kun!"

Hoshi flushed embarrassedly and gently removed her arms.  "You have a fight to finish, my Mistress." 

"Right.  How may more minutes left for the break?"

"One."

"Heh.  I guess I should stretch some, shouldn't I?"

"Hai.  I need to go, but I'll be watching."

"Where's Kero?"

Hoshi smiled.  "Kero is also watching, safe inside my dress pocket."

"He's being awfully quiet."

"The wonders of duct tape never cease to amaze me."

"Hoshi!"

"How else am I to shut him up?"

Sakura laughed.  Hoshi picked up his skirts and went back to his seat in the stands. 

Sakura stood and brushed the twigs and dirt off her yellow costume.  She marched over to where Yukio sat talking with his buddies and stood before them, hands on hips.  Yukio glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Ready to lose?"

"Not quite."

Master Motobu stood, raising his hands ceremoniously.  "Break over.  We will now resume the fight between−"

"KETCHUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!"

Master Motobu stood there, drenched in tomatoey sauce.  He wiped some from his eyes and sighed exasperatedly.  

"Not again..."

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Meilin smiled triumphantly as she blocked all of Akashi's strikes with ease.  _I'm surprised.  I thought that both Akemi and Akashi were trained in the art of swordplay for over five years.  But fighting him is a piece of cake.  Chocolate cake.  With dark chocolate frosting, candy roses, and sprinkles...ooo, maybe filled with ice cream, too!  And layered with—_

*Slash!*

Akashi grinned as he watched Meilin's jaw drop, doing an impressive imitation of a goldfish.

"YOU CUT MY PANTS!" she cried, inspecting her breeches.  Akashi has neatly trimmed the bottom half of one pant leg.  "Well, if you're going to make shorts, at least even them up, you freak!" Meilin ordered.

Akashi hid a smile and slashed the other pant leg.  Meilin saluted him, then swept her blade down upon his own.  He retaliated with a half circle sweep up at her head.  She blocked and slid her sword through a gap at his stomach.  He frantically blocked.  Meilin wasted no time to let him attack and swung at his legs.  He jumped and side-stepped, striking towards her neck.  Her blade flicked up, deflecting the blow.  Meilin moved to back away, but stopped short as her back thudded against the wooden post.

_Shoot._

Akashi flashed down upon her, striking at her collarbone.  She ducked to the side as his blade thudded into the wood.  

"I'm impressed, Kaito."  Akashi yanked his sword from the post just in time to deflect Meilin's slash at his chest, but not fast enough to keep her from slashing his shirt to shreds.  Akashi shrugged his shoulders and slid the shirt off.  It was now Meilin's turn to smile.

"Cut for cut, I always say."  

Akashi bowed slightly. "Well said."

He wasted no time and locked hilts with Meilin.  She strained to pull her sword away, but with no avail.  Akashi twisted his blade sharply and Meilin's sword flew from her grasp.  He leveled the sword at her eyes and backed her up against the post.

"Surrender?"

Meilin swallowed hard.  "I guess so."

Akashi lowered his sword and smiled.  "I'm impressed.  You fought very well, Kaito.  Or...I guess I should say...Meilin."

"You knew!?" Meilin asked, shocked.

Akashi polished his blade with what used to be his shirt, and glanced at Meilin.  "Yup."

She stomped her foot with exasperation.  "Why can't we every get away with it?  Why?" she asked, vexed.

"Because you are far too...bold," he said, wincing at Meilin's glare.  "You don't think things all the way through."

"Like...?"

"Well," he flushed slightly.  "Your legs.  They're attractive.  I mean," he rushed on, ignoring Meilin's reddening face.  "Boys don't shave their legs.  You overlook things like that."    

Meilin was at a loss for words, for once.  

"Oh," she managed.

Her rapier was lying a couple yards away.  She walked over to it and knelt to pick it up.  Once again, Akashi beat her to it.  He picked it up and handed it to her, smiling slightly.  They stood together.  Meilin retrieved the scraps of pant leg and left to find Akemi.  Akashi watched her leave, then strapped on his sword.  He needed to talk with Syaoran.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Sakura twisted to the side, grabbing Yukio's fist and twisting it sharply to the side.  She put pressure on it and drove Yukio's face into the dust.  She lightly chopped his neck and broke away to avoid his leg sweep.  She flipped backwards, earning a rousing cheer from the spectators.

"GANJI!  YEAH!!!"

"Go Ganji!"

Yukio stood quickly and dove at Sakura, who slid to the side as he hurtled past.  She shook her head.  "Yukio, this is supposed to be karate, not wrestling."

His eyes darkened.  Sakura flipped a kick at his head and gasped with surprise as he caught her foot and jerked her to the ground.  "Your turn to eat dirt, gaki." He roughly shoved her face to the ground and elbowed her hard in the side.  She rolled away and leapt to her feet, breathing hard.  Master Motobu stood.  

"Ganji, four points, Yukio four points.  Last point.  Whoever gets this next point wins."

The crowd hushed expectantly.  Yukio and Sakura circled slowly, eyeing each other carefully. 

Akashi, Chen, Akemi, and Meilin edged along the crowd and found seats.  The crowd was on the edge of their seats for the ending of the final event of the tournament.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

A light laugh echoed from the forest's edge.  A cloud of emerald mist gathered, the droplets melting together and forming a young, green haired woman.  Her jade eyes sparkled merrily as she leaned forward from her position in the air, watching.  Her dress was made from fine silk tissues, every shade of green imaginable blended together.  She floated to the ground, dress swirling around her, accentuating the generous curves of her slender frame.  The jewel in her forehead glowed as words of an unknown language flowed from her mouth.  

"_Ljjxrank fcafjbxjh,_

_Lbfjk zbkvjh,_

_Mc lrah mpj oavacsa,_

_Mpbm rk zw mbkv._

_Spbmjqji rk prhhja,_

_Spbmjqji qjrxjh,_

_Dj ijqjbxjh,_

_Wcoi fckmozj pbk lbrxjh._"

Green tendrils of magic drained from her fingertips and floated across the field, weaving through the air and heading straight for the karate division, where a certain auburn haired boy stood, ready to fight.

The girl floated back up into the air, crossing her legs Indian style.  She leaned back comfortably, a smile curving her full lips.

"That should do the trick."

Another musical laugh broke the silence of the forest.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Sakura stood ready.  Yukio's ice blue eyes were dark.  

"I will win, gaki."

"The winner will win."

"You don't say.  Any more obvious statements, Ganji?"

"Do not mock what you don't know."

He spat on the ground contemptuously, then threw a punch.  She blocked swiftly, sliding her foot behind his and jerking it from beneath him.  He fell and rolled to the side, leaping back to his feet.  Sakura flip kicked towards Yukio's stomach.  He caught her foot and pushed it to the side, spinning Sakura off balance.  She staggered upright and narrowly missed getting punched in the eye.  

_I will beat him.  I will win.  I am strong._

He swung a kick at Sakura.

_I am strong._

She blocked.

_I am strong._

She did a flying kick to his stomach.

Nobody was quite sure what happened in that moment.  Everything seemed to go in slow motion.  

Ganji was flying through the air...

There was a brilliant flash of misty green light...

Everyone was blinded...

And the next thing they saw was a slender form, clothed in a white silk robe, auburn curls framing a delicate face set with emerald eyes...grinding her heel into Yukio's stomach.  Yukio crashed to the ground.

Master Motobu stood up quickly, rubbing his eyes.  "Ganji??"

Syaoran stood, staring with a shocked expression in his amber eyes.  "Sakura??"

Sakura looked down at the white robe that clung to her slim frame.  "I—I can explain everything...I think..."

Yukio came to and groggily propped himself up on an elbow.  "Cherry Blossom??"

Sakura punched him.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

"Well, you've gotta admit, that was a great finish," Meilin said.

Sakura turned around, reaching behind herself to button up the back of her dress.  "Umm...thanks?  Argh!  Emiko, can you help me with these stupid buttons−"

"Sure."  Emiko set down her comb and walked over to Sakura.  "Lift your hair."

"That was really nice of Syaoran," Akemi said slyly.  "You know, when he covered up for you at the tournament."

Sakura blushed slightly.  "Yeah...I know."

"What'd he say again?  I wasn't there..." 

"You weren't?  Where were you, Emiko?"

"I was with Xiefa, being awarded the 'Golden arrow'."

Sakura's eyes widened.  "Honto?"

"Yeah."

"Oh.  Well, Syaoran made an appointment to meet with the staff and counselors.  He told them that the entire fight between me and Yukio was a play that we put on; and that the light, the clothing changing, and my injuries disappearing were simply special effects."

"What about Yukio?"

Akemi grinned.  "Syaoran 'persuaded' him to come along and help tell the story."

"But won't Yukio blab now that Syaoran's fist isn't hovering over him?"

Sakura walked over to her bed and lifted a card from the Book of the Clow.  She held it up for their inspection.

"The Erase?"

Sakura smiled.

Everybody looked at each other silently.  Meilin broke the silence.

"Well, I get the shower next."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Stupid muse.  Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ muse!  My muse, the Condiment Woman, has something to say to you all:

"I'm sorry, but my dear client, Zenin 'ere, cannot write any more for this chapter.  She has to go to bed.  It's waaaay past her bed time and, since she's been planed to Oregon, she does not have access to me, her muse.  So, she will have another chapter out soon (hopefully), but for now, she needs rest and a good allergy pill."

Waaaaaahhh!!!  I don't like the way this chapter turned out!  I think I'm too tired to tell anyway.  Well, I hope that you all like it.  I've been writing this on and off throughout this entire week and now, at 2:00am, Tuesday, I am so tired I'm on the verge of hallucinating.  So, I bid thee goodniiiiiiiighhhhht, and I'm going to go drink Pepsi and eat Danish cookies and generally annoy me good ol' aunt.  I hope she's not awake.  I don't like keeping people awake...  X_X

Oh, if anyone wants to know the name of the song Meilin had, it's called _Missing Person_, sung by Michael W. Smith.


	8. Word Wars Within

****

Somewhere Over The Rainbow

by Zenin

Chapter Eight: Word Wars Within

"Simpering, sadistic, slimy son-of-a–"

"Hey, hey, hey! No cuss words, 'member?"

"_Fine._ Stupid, squalling, simian, snide, sluggish scum!"

"Trifling, twanging, twitting, tragic, treacherous, twit!"

"Slobbering, sticky, sappy, sickening, _stand-by_!" 

"Terrible, tart, tiresome, tittering, tottering, torpid, toxic, toad-like tramp!"

"Ooooohhhhhh!!!"

The girls were all gathered in Cabin Four watching Akemi and Meilin have a game of Word War. Akemi had suggested it after everyone had played a not-so-rousing game of Scrabble. This, however, was very interesting. Emiko, Xiefa, and Sakura watched breathlessly as the combatants faced each other off from the comfort of their bunk beds.

"Cheater!" Meilin cried, jumping up from her bed. "I saw you reading the dictionary during Scrabble! You _planned_ this!" 

Akemi shook her head sadly. "Tsk. Touchy."

"Argh!"

Sakura shook her head in mock exasperation. "What are we to do with you, Akemi?"

"Torch me?"

Meilin groaned and threw herself back onto her bed. "I give up!"

The girls laughed. It had been two weeks since the Medieval Fair. Sakura had gone to her karate lessons every day, doing the usual routine of kicking and blushing. Syaoran and the guys had been spending time doing weird competitions with one another ("Who can get past the Condiment Woman without getting targeted?" "Person who makes it down this hill _upright_ in a shopping basket wins a prize…") The girls had basically been spending their free time swimming, boating, hiking, and doing other interesting activities. 

Today, the schedule was pretty loose. No parties, dances, or skits were scheduled, so everyone was going to do whatever they wished. Meilin and Sakura already planned to go hiking together through the Lonely Mountain. They had water, lunch, a first aid kit, ropes, harnesses, and a large sheet (Sakura had no idea why she was bringing it). 

Sakura glanced up from her packing to look at Meilin. "Um, sure you want to bring those CD's? I mean, we won't really need them…"

Meilin stuffed a portable CD player and some CD's into her backpack. "You never know when you might need a bit of music...bedsides, you are bringing a bed sheet for–?"

Akemi rolled her eyes expressively. "You both are weird."

"Strange, coming from you..." Sakura began; then stopped, grinning as Akemi made an indignant pose.

"I am not weird...I am interestingly eccentric."

"_Right_," Emiko muttered, barely glancing up from her book.

"Anyways," Akemi continued, sending a mock-offended look to Emiko. "Xiefa and I have an appointment with Cabin Seven."

Sakura blushed furiously. "I really...I...gosh, I really didn't mean for that to happen..."

Xiefa smirked. "Ah, but it did–"

"And now we have to administer memory lessons to good ol' Yukio." Akemi finished, grinning.

"Come to think of it, he isn't so bad...now that he had a major memory fix," Xiefa mused. "Actually, he can be really charming. Akemi and I gave him an assignment to read _Miss Manners_, and he's followed through quite nicely." 

"And, little by little, his memory is being restored. He sends his apologies for being such a jerk–"

"–and he wants to know if you and he can go out to lunch sometime." Xiefa finished with a devilish grin. "There's a small town nearby...practically the only town anywhere near this place..."

"Enough! No more guilt, please!" Sakura cried, covering her burning cheeks. "Tell him I'll think about it, and I'll give him my answer when I return." Her blush burned brighter.

"Oh, and his concussion is doing well also; the nurse says–"

"Enough!!!"

+==+==+==+

Yukio lay on his bed, his forehead efficiently bandaged. His friend, Devon, wandered in, gave him a searching look, then abruptly left. 

Yukio, as difficult as it may seem, had changed. 

His eyes, once a callous ice blue, now reflected the color of the summer sky: a rich forget-me-not. His mouth, once fixed in a perpetual sneer, was now relaxed into a pensive look of concentration.

Xiefa and Akemi busied themselves with random tidbits of what the beginning memories of the camp had been for him. 

"You...um...you attacked Sakura in the forest..."

A near sick look crossed his face. "I'm sorry. I don't know what...why I did that. I cannot apologize enough." He glanced at Xiefa. "Is there any possibility of...well...of her and me going out on one date?"

Akemi looked doubtful. "I don't know."

He smiled wryly. "I guess I really can't do anything. I deserve everything I get."

Xiefa cleared her throat. "Um, you insulted a group of small boys..."

"Guys, it's okay. I remember everything now."

"You're sure?"

"Yup."

"Well," Akemi said cheerfully, slamming _Miss Manners_ shut. "That concludes the lessons for today. How 'bout a rousing game or Word War?"

Yukio grinned. "You're on, you pathetic, peeling, pig-faced piece of sh–"

"Hey! No swearing!"

"Please?"

"_No_."

+==+==+==+

Meilin hoisted her backpack onto her shoulders, turning to find Sakura. "Oy, Kinomoto! You're taking too long!"

A groan echoed from below. "Hoeee..."

The two girls were already a quarter of the way up Lonely Mountain. Meilin was in her element, climbing and singing songs to keep her mind off the incredible height they were hiking. Sakura, on the other hand, was not faring so well. Animals, for some strange reason, seemed to be drawn to her. At that moment, Sakura was surrounded by a troupe of five squirrels, one mountain goat, two deer, and somewhere nearby, the shadowy form of a mountain lion was slinking from tree to tree. 

"Meilin...I need help..._please_..." 

Meilin sighed with exasperation. "Do people always have to bail you out?"

"Truthfully, no. Hypothetically, yes."

Meilin half walked, half slid down the trail to where the animals had Sakura cornered. "Shoo! Get out of our way! Shoo!"

The squirrels scattered, along with the deer, but the mountain goat ignored Meilin, simply sampling her sweater.

"Ugh! Get off me!"

Sakura laughed, much to the approval of the mountain goat. The goat took another huge chomp of Meilin's sweater, glancing to Sakura for more endorsement.

"Kinomoto! Stop laughing and tell your friend to cut it out!"

Sakura stifled another giggle and patted the goat comfortingly. "Gomen nasai, but we can't have you along with us, kay?"

The goat snorted. It sent Meilin a look of disdain, and trotted huffily away. Meilin steadied herself and glanced down at the gaping hole in her sweater. "Stupid goat! That was a nice sweater!"

"I'm sorry, Meilin."

Meilin mumbled something under her breath and continued climbing. Sakura sighed and began climbing again.

__

It just seems like she's upset at something…but what? Maybe…maybe she knows how I feel about Syaoran. I mean, there were times when even I thought that he and I were mutually attracted to each other. Like, maybe, love. Well, it seemed like that. If he does love me, why won't he say it? Dad always says that if someone loves you, he will say it.

"He would shout it from the rooftops…because he loved you so much, he couldn't bear not letting you know."

Dad usually knows about these things. But what about Meilin? Meilin loves him…and I love him…and maybe all the stuff I'm seeing really isn't there. Maybe he does love Meilin. I mean, yesterday when they were talking, they looked great together. She made him laugh…and Clow knows how hard that is. Maybe I've been wrong all along. But…maybe…maybe I should tell him. That I love him. Maybe?

"Yo! Kinomoto! Get climbing!"

Sakura waved her hand and continued. 

+==+==+==+

"Hmm. Do you think I should tamper with this one?"

"No, leave the next one for me, sweet sister of mine."

A boy with startlingly golden hair dropped to earth from his perch on a tree branch. He was clothed in robes that shone like the sun, embroidered with ancient symbols…as well as several happy faces. He smiled sunnily at his sister, amber eyes laughing. His sister, the girl in green, raised an eyebrow as she brushed her fingers against the smiley faces on his uniform. 

"Happy faces? Now I _know_ you're insane…"

He playfully smacked her hand aside with a chuckle. "Hey, hey, hey…watch what you say about my sense of décor. Yours isn't all that great either."

She couldn't help but smile. "There isn't much you can do with green, dear brother." She stretched languidly in the air. "Well, if you insist on taking the next turn, do it. I don't want to keep waiting forever for you to decide what you're going to do."

"Come now, give me time. You've had the last two plays." The boy said serenely. He unconsciously traced the designs on his robe, smiling thoughtfully to himself. "Besides, I know exactly what I want to do."

+==+==+==+

Emiko closed her book, sighing blissfully as she thought of the perfect ending she had just read. "_The Savage Damsel and the Dwarf_…who would have known that it be such a great book?" She flipped a few pages, reviewing her favorite parts of the story. She laughed quietly to herself as she read a part that particularly made her giggle.

"_He took a menacing step forward. 'I shall not rest until thou art cleaved in twain.' 'Is that right? "Cleaved?"' 'I thought it was clove…' 'No, sounds too much like recipe...cleaven, perhaps?' 'Look what you've done, deuce it! You've gone and clefted my dinner!'"_

Emiko laughed harder. "Oh my…that's the funniest thing…" 

She giggled uncontrollably, rolling off her bed and gasping for breath. A strange golden glow surrounded her as she continued chortling to herself. The glow grew bright, then soaked into her skin. She continued laughing, harder and harder.

"Heavens…above…I--I can't st…op…laugh--iiinnnng! Sa--sa--Sakuraa…hee…hee…help!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Whereupon my muse abruptly leaves. *Sigh* Why does it do that to me? To you? To us? Ack! Well, this is an easy card to guess. ^_^ What fun! Please **review**. And send in suggestions! I'm open to almost any idea that helps me and my pathetic muse along! I know…Syaoran did not even appear in this chappie! How unfortunate. Well, expect him lots in the next chappie, cause I have an idea…not full-fledged, mind you…but a pretty good idea of what's going to happen to him next.

© 2002 Zenin Industries


	9. Con Cuidado

Konnichiwa! Gosh, I haven't updated this quickly in a loooong time. Well, just to let all you people out there, this fic has very few chapters left…like approximately three or four at the most. *Sniff!* I ought to feel fulfilled at reaching the ending of my first story, but I will be missing all of you guys so desperately. Seriously! Well, my muse is working full time and I have tons of ideas to cram into the few chapters I have left. There is only one wish I have:

It would be my greatest joy if this fic could get 100 reviews. That's my goal. As my first fic, I strongly desire to see this one end with at least 100 reviews. So, please, I'd adore all of you if you review. Really.

Well, that's done. Let's roll…

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

****

Somewhere Over The Rainbow

by Zenin

Chapter Nine: _Con Cuidado_

It was well past midday when Meilin and Sakura stopped to rest. They had chosen a small, shallow cave scooped out of the side of the mountain to ward off the way-too-playful wind. Sakura smiled contentedly as she withdrew the large bedsheet from her backpack. She tied two ends together in a large, tight knot; then climbed a few feet up the wall of the cave to firmly jam the knot into a small crevice. That done, she repeated the process with the other two ends of the sheet; forming a rough, yet somewhat comfortable hammock. 

"Cute," Meilin remarked shortly. She dug in her pack and pulled out her CD's and CD player, fumbling to find the desired CD. "Who taught you how to do that?"

"Touya. He learned that when he was a trail guide," Sakura replied cheerfully. "Come have a seat. It's a lot better than sitting on the ground."

"I like sitting on the ground. I'm used to it."

Sakura grinned. "You sounded just like Syaoran when you said that." She smiled dreamily. "You're so lucky to have grown up with him, Meilin."

"Kinomoto Sakura, do you think I am blind?" Meilin snapped. She stood and pushed Sakura down into her hammock. "Sit. For once, I will have my say."

Sakura was shocked, to say the least. "H-hoe?"

"Look Kinomoto, no use trying to hide it. I know."

"Know what?"

"Stop being so innocent! You love Syaoran!"

__

Oh, Kami-sama...I am so dead. Sakura thought, blushing with embarrassment. "Meilin, I--"

"Shut up."

Sakura quieted, shrinking down in her seat as Meilin paced the cave, clearly frustrated. "Look Kinomoto, if you ever want to win something, you have to put out an effort! I'm tired of watching you two dance around the subject. _It's getting on my nerves_."

Sakura was speechless.

Meilin whirled around, pointing her finger straight at Sakura. "He's too damn stubborn to tell you!" she announced. "So you have to tell him."

Sakura was rooted to her place in shock. "W-wha--?"

"Tell him you love him, Kinomoto." Meilin said flatly. "Or I swear I'll do whatever I can to make you miserable for the rest of your life."

"Meilin, what if he doesn't…love me back?"

Meilin gave a short laugh, rolling her eyes. "You really are pathetic, Kinomoto. Can't you see? He adores you. Everyone can tell except for you and your extremely thick head."

Sakura looked quizzical. "Is that why you dragged me all the way up here?"

"How else was I to get you peeled away from him? You're always spending time together, always fluttering your eyelashes at him…it's enough to make one ill. Well, I've decided that you must either tell him, or forget about him, because I don't know if I can spend my entire life watching you two flirting."

Sakura smiled wryly. "But I thought that you had…well, kinda _claimed _him."

"You think?" Meilin asked dryly. "Look, I've fallen out of love with him a long time ago. I just couldn't stand watching you two. It made me want to hurl."

Sakura grinned. "Well, I'll try. Let's have some lunch now and then head back." She glanced at Meilin's lunch skeptically. "Um, you made your own lunch?"

Meilin glanced at Sakura. "Con cuidado qué usted dice sobre mi almuerzo."

"Hoe?"

Meilin tried it again, this time with much more emphasis. "_Con…cui-cuidado_…"

Sakura frowned quizzically. "Meilin, I demand you tell me what you just said. It's not nice to call people names in other languages."

Meilin groaned with frustration. "_ ¡CON CUIDADO! ¿Comprende? Espera para una segunda... ¿Que es mi problema? ¡Por que no puedo hablar mi lengua! ¡Necesito ayuda, Kinomoto! Oh, dios querido... Necesito ayuda. ¡Necesito ayuda, necesito ayuda, necesito ayuda!_"

She was becoming frantic. Sakura was absolutely in the dark as to what Meilin's problem was. "Meilin…No, wait, Meilin. Stop talking. Please? For heaven's sake, Meilin, _will you shut up_?"

Meilin quieted, an annoyed expression on her face. Sakura massaged her forehead, then looked Meilin square in the eye. "We are going to go back now. Forget lunch, let's just grab our stuff and go." 

They girls quickly bundled their things together. Sakura searched in her backpack for the cards and found, much to her annoyance, that Kero and Hoshi had taken them again (Sakuuuraaa, I need them to 'splain the delicate workings of Clow Cards. And you don't need 'em; nothing's attacked in weeks. Besides, Hoshi doesn't believe me when I say--") 

Sakura calmed as she felt the Key brush lightly against her neck. She grabbed it, thankful that this was no candy dispenser this time, and closed her eyes. _Please_, she begged silently, reaching out her mind to call the Cards. Wind whipped around her, stirring up dust and whirling her curls around her face. She opened them, green eyes blazing as wings sprouted from her back. 

The wind died down and Sakura floated lightly with a gentle flap of her wings, her eyes thankful. "There. Let's go, Meilin."

+==+==+==+

Syaoran was having a pretty boring day. There was absolutely nothing to do. He had already spent four hours training. The day had been proclaimed a free days, so no activities were posted. Yamazaki tapped his fingers at their small table.

"What to do, what to do…Hey! How about we graffiti the entire camp?" 

Hakaru groaned and threw his pillow at him. "Right. That would get us removed from this camp on the last week we're here. Brilliant."

"I was _joking_, okay?"

Syaoran had even visited Yukio earlier, shocked at the change from his recovery. He was actually kind of fun to be with, but whenever Syaoran happened to mention Sakura or even the name Kinomoto, Yukio's eyes would soften. Syaoran didn't like that.

__

Sakura's **my** girl. No, wait! I didn't mean that! I mean, well, she's so sweet and all. I mean...what do I mean? Argh! What is my problem today?

Oh, **I** know…

Shut up! Stupid voice...

So, not only are delusional, you're also calling yourself stupid. Going up in the world, aren't we now?

He shook his head furiously, about to debate more when a shriek of laughter hit his ears. He sat up, interested. Anything would be better than sitting and arguing with himself. Syaoran stood and walked over to the window. Akashi yawned and walked over beside him.

"Looks like someone is having a good time in Cabin Four."

Syaoran frowned. "Something's weird. I can feel it. It's worse than usual…the magic."

Akashi raised his eyebrow. "You think it's Xiefa? Sure sounds like her…"

"No, I know my sister's laugh. That's not Sakura either, or Meilin. Akemi?"

Chen sat bolt upright. "That is not Akemi!"

Akashi turned and smiled eerily at him. "Interesting that you should know."

The guys turned their attention back to the window. Hakaru, Yamazaki, and Chen got up and joined them, just as a tiny, impish figure staggered from Cabin Four, howling with laughter. To complete the rather odd scene, a large mass of arms and legs tumbled from the skies, rolling with the momentum of their landing. A strident Spanish voice could be heard over Emiko's laughter.

"_¡Pensé que usted sabía volar! ¡Usted idiota! ¡Habría podido romperme el cuello!!_"

Sakura untangled herself wearily then turned to pull the backpacks off of Meilin. "Sorry about the rough landing, Meilin."

Meilin staggered upright, glaring. " _¡Idiota!_"

Sakura ignored her and turned to drag the bags into Cabin Four. She stopped in her tracks as Emiko stumbled towards her, giggling breathlessly. "Sa-Sa-Saku-Sakura! I can-n't….sto-o-op!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she dropped the bags. Meilin shoved herself between the two, gesturing wildly. " _¡Necesito ayuda también!_" She turned and eyed Emiko skeptically, then waved her hand dismissively."_Usted es aceptable. ¡Sakura, me fija primero!_" 

Sakura covered her ears and walked inside, shutting the door.

For a moment, the air was still, broken only by the wheezing chuckles of Emiko. Then,

"SAKURA!! _AYUDA_!"

"Sa-Sa-Sakura…Hellllllppp!"

"_POR FAVOR_!"

"Please! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!"

Akashi grinned. "Meilin's got quite a temper…"

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Syaoran frowned. "I didn't even know she knew Spanish."

Akashi shook his head. "She doesn't," he replied calmly. "Apparently, she's having difficulty speaking Japanese, or any other language for that matter. I guess another card has found its victim."

Sakura emerged from her cabin, accompanied by Hoshi. The orange creature flared, sending light tendrils of magic into Meilin and Emiko. The tendrils wrapped tightly around the girl's arms and legs, forcing them to walk into Cabin Four, and out of public view. Sakura followed them in and shut the door.

Syaoran straitened. "She'll need help," he said decisively. He picked up his sword, then changed his mind. "I don't think this will help." Simply grabbing his ofudas, he strode out the door, across the clearing and into Cabin Four (discreetly knocking on the door first. All would have gone well.

Note the "would".

Syaoran flew out of the door, bright red. He stumbled backwards, tripping on himself and falling to the ground, still scrambling backwards. Sakura appeared in the doorway. 

"Syaoran? What's your problem?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I….ummmmmmm…I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I--" Syaoran covered his eyes, flushing the brightest of reds. "Oh Kami-sama…"

To add to his discomfort, Xiefa and Akemi chose that moment to arrive from the cafeteria. Xiefa paused, confused at the combination of screams, laughter, and the sight of her brother shoving his face into Rainbow Pond. Her questions were answered the moment she saw Sakura. Her face flushed, and she quickly ran forward, dropping all that she carried. 

"Sakura! Get in the cabin. NOW."

Sakura backed into the cabin as the girls followed. The door slammed, and silence once again reigned in Rainbow Square… aside from the gurgles emitted by Syaoran.

+==+==+==+

Xiefa shoved Sakura into the bathroom and rounded on Hoshi. "Now look what's happened! Your brothers and sisters suddenly take over the camp, all in one day and you expect Sakura to be able to catch them all? I'm not blind, you know. I have enough magic to see what's going on."

Hoshi was a fiery orange. _I cannot believe that they did this. This is so irresponsible…_

"Irresponsible nothing! That's no excuse! My brother virtually saw Sakura naked! I--"

A shriek came from the bathroom. "_WHAT?!_"

Hoshi waved a paw, sending a wave of orange magic to settle over Xiefa's and Akemi's mouths. _Be quiet. I need to think._

Sakura hurled from the bathroom, almost breaking down the door to get out. Her eyes blazed with fury. "Hoshi? _What is going on?_"

The tiny creature leapt lightly into her arms. _I'm sorry this happened, Mistress. Three cards just attacked. The Laughter, The Speak, and The Reveal._

Sakura calmed down, still red, but functioning. "I could use the Voice card for Laughter..." She paused. "No, I couldn't. If I used the Voice card, it would steal not only Laughter, but also Emiko's voice. If I reversed it to give Emiko her voice back, Laughter would go back with Emiko's voice."

Hoshi puffed up his fur. _The Reveal can reveal all. Use the Reveal to capture Speak, and use Speak to capture Laughter._

"But how do I capture The Reveal?"

__

Create something the Reveal cannot reveal. But Sakura--

Sakura sat down, and promptly shut out everything, from Hoshi, to the giggles and Spanish muttering. _I wanted to hide something, what would I do? _She rubbed her forehead tiredly._ At home I have my secret box, where I hide all sorts of stuff. But people could open the box...no, they couldn't. Not if was…locked. Wait, that's it! The Lock! I'll use the Create and the Lock to make something, out that something in a box I create and then lock it! Reveal cannot reveal what's inside...only what's outside! _

She sat up happily and withdrew the Key. About to put her plan in action, she paused suddenly, overtaken by another thought._ But even if it could reveal what's inside...what would I use then? It managed to reveal that I was the Card Mistress at the Medieval Fair...and it managed to--to show my figure to those with magic. So I guess it can reveal what's hidden. That's its job. But what if nothing was hidden? It cannot reveal nothing._

Sakura's eyes brightened and she grabbed the Key. Wind whipped around the small cabin, swirling around Sakura as she spoke her command.

"Illusion Card! Create an illusion to fight the Reveal! Illusion!

An image appeared, a sweet, white haired boy of around six years of age. He had passive blue eyes and a gentle smile. Reaching forth his hands, he beckoned to the Reveal's magic. A cool, green mist drifted from Sakura and wrapped around the illusion. There was a brilliant flash of light. 

Once their vision cleared, Sakura saw a green haired beauty sitting on the floor, hair rumpled and a shocked, yet slightly amused expression on her face. She stood gracefully, passing a hand through the illusion that was still hanging in the air. She turned to Sakura, smiling. 

"Well done, Card Mistress. That was very tricky…I must say, I'm impressed."

Hoshi trotted over to her, fur raised indignantly. _That was absolutely the most childish thing I have ever seen! Making the Mistress uncovered before a man! Irresponsible!_

The emerald maiden simply laughed, waving a hand in Emiko's direction. "No, _that's_ the most childish thing you have ever seen."

Sakura nodded agreeably. The green maiden turned and bowed politely as Sakura raised the Staff. 

"Rainbow Card, return to your power confined! Green!"

The girl turned into mist which swirled into a card, showing a picture of the lovely girl grinning mischievously. The card drifted into Sakura's hand, just as the door slammed open.

Hakaru burst into the cabin. "Xiefa, Syaoran needs help…he just passed out!"

"_Idiota_!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, listen up, folks. Again, the demand for S+S in this fic is now at an all-time high. So, I know I said that this chapter would have tons and tons and tons of S+S. Unfortunately, as the chapter grew longer and longer, I decided to put my special idea into the next chapter. Now, this next chapter will be arriving soon, but as usual, I often lose momentum and get discouraged. Yes, I know. Weird. Still, it's my first fic, and I can't have S+S in _every_ chapter. But this coming chapter is the chapter of all chapters for S+S. So, I ask you, please be kind to this chapter. I tried really hard to get out and spent tons of time planning it. And, once again, pleeeaaassse **review**. I need the support. 

Can you believe I actually forgot to thank all the reviewers of the last two chapters? How could I? ^_^ 

__

Azure Rosas -- I'm am soooo happy that you love my story! I know exactly how you feel about the check-ff.net-every-day-to-see-if-this-story-has-updated thing. I am so sorry it took so long to get out chapter nine (cough…eight, actually). It was absolutely unacceptable to have taken sooo long to write it. Gomen nasai! ^_^;

__

Sakura Kinomoto -- Aw…Kero didn't like being duct-taped? (Whispers to Kero) There'll be more Twinkies for that, okay? (Turns back to S.K.) And S+S moments will abound in the next chappie! Muahahahahahahahahaaa!!! I really hope you'll like it… 

__

sana-chan -- I completely agree with you. Seriously, people. Here and now, may it be proclaimed that I do not agree with a gay Syaoran. _Syaoran will always be straight_, got it? Always. (Everyone sweatdrops) Well…it's true. ^_^ I'm glad you like my story! 

__

Yutai -- ^_^ Sorry about your headache. But thank you very much for reviewing! Next time, make sure you have a large bottle of aspirin ready beside the computer… ^__^

__

Singing Angel -- Yes, isn't it weird? Rainbow Cards can turn into virtually any species…but they can't control what gender they become. Thus, when Hoshi wanted to help Sakura, he became a human (and was verrry embarrassed to find himself a girl). ^_^ He is still very much a guy, no matter what he shapeshifts into. Oh yes…he can be tons of fun.

__

dev -- Yay! Hi dev! Um…I don't know about allying myself with squirrels, 'cause you're absolutely right about how priggish they are. They're always looking in mirrors, for one thing. Tsk. What is the world coming to, anyway? ^_- Oh yes, Syaoran is verrry hot. Verrrrrrrry, very, very, very, veryveryveryveryveryveryvery-- um…you get the point. I think he's the best. Too bad there are no guys like him in the real world. *Sigh*

__

masterofwords -- I'm sorry! I know the others were better… This next chapter should leave them all behind though. I shall never abandon my stories. (Unless some freak accident occurs and I am either dead…or removed from computer access for the rest of my life). Sigh…I feel so guilty. But don't worry, I am fully recharged from muse-less-ness, and I am returning! *Thunder booms, lightning flashes, an all-out chaotic storm in background* ^_^ Gomen nasai!

__

Emerald-eyes -- Hi! Did my advice help? *Chews fingernails nervously* Did it? Well, arigatou for the reviews! Would you like me to send you a preview of the last few chapters I update? 'Cause I can, if you'd like. The _cleaved _quote is from a real book called _The Savage Damsel and the Dwarf_, which is _such_ a good read. You should check it out from the library. It is excellent. I never laughed so much since the first book in the Princess Diaries trilogy came out.

__

crystal-chan -- Yu-Gi-Oh! is different. I just saw an episode on the TV. Different, but okay. I still like CCS best. And I wish Nelvana would fix the ending. Of CCS, I mean. They ended it wrong! W_R_O_N_G!!! I could just cry. Yes, Yukio was an absolute jerk and dweeb…that is, until Sakura accidentally wiped out all his memory. ^_^ He had to go back quite a few years, and even then, he wasn't too proud of what he found out.

__

Jesus Freak -- *Grins* I knew you this time! Ha! Yes, the Eustice thing is easy to figure out…sorta…maybe…Argh! I know what to look for now. And I have recruited a team of hunters to search for his head. MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!! He shall be destroyed!!! And the cliffhangers are happy…I do so hate to take them away. ^_^ You know what? I had an entire e-mail all set up for you, and then the computer did this weird thingummie and erased my e-mail when I tried sending it. Meh! Why me? I'll try it again…

__

faline -- Must…type…re..response…Ugh….too…haaarrdd… ^__^ Thank you for reviewing! How come _Mother?_ is stalled? Well, I shouldn't talk. I mean, I'm the one who was doing the same thing. Taking _forever_ to update. The guilt! Well, I hope to ear from you soon. Tried to email you for the update thing, but it got returned. Then again, I might be typing it wrong, as I did with _dev_'s…

__

Nadeshiko -- Hi! I was worried. I didn't know if anyone would be able to see the scene the way I see it in my mind. They're not just sentences to me, they're scenes. That should explain why it is sometimes hard for me to write. Sometimes, I just can't find the words to create the scenes with… But I am sooo glad to know that you could see them! Yay! Well, thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate the morale boost.

__

sei -- Whoops… I let it slip too much, didn't I? And now she's hyper, isn't she? And I'm in trouble, aren't I? Did you save a cookie for me? *Ducks baking pan* AAHHH!! Forgive me!! I know it took a while, but I'm back, I really am! *Shrieks* Thank you for the review anyway!!!

__

Peachblossom4416 -- I'm glad my answer seemed to help. Since I hadn't heard the song, only read the lyrics, I wasn't too sure whether you wanted to hear and, if so, whether you'd enjoy hearing it. I'm glad you like my story! Happyhappyhappyhappy!! And I hope you've enjoyed the last chapter and soon, this one!

__

SakuraJade -- *Shrieks happily* Thank you for reviewing! It was such a nice review! Yes, I have done some research, mostly on the CCS. A few months before I became an author here, I went all over the internet (thus discovering how many things differed between CCS and Cardcaptors). And as for the karate stuff…I am proud to say that I have some personal experience in that. I have studied it for several years, and soon (hopefully, if I don't keep missing class) I may be promoted to black belt! ^_^ The next things I plan on researching more are archery, fencing, and dancing. C'mon, dancing can increase your speed and agility… 

__

Dawn the Espeon -- Yes…I guess I do know a bit about fighting… *Grins evilly* Could that be because I'm a little rebel? o_O *Laughs* Yes, well, for more information on this topic, look above and see my previous comments! ^_^ I'm so glad you enjoyed reading this story! Thank you for your review!

__

Destiny's Prophet -- Well, the song Syaoran and Sakura sang as a duet is something Lea Salonga sang. I never heard it, but since I know she had a pretty voice, I thought "why not?" I think it's called _We Could Be In Love_, something like that. I hope this helps. Anyway, you will see more about the Green Card in this chapter. Yes, more fun is on the way…

__

Wings of Fire -- Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story and I hope to hear from you more! *Sigh* I always get a bit tongue-tied when is comes to new reviewers… *Turns red* Umm, the weather's great today…nice and windy… ^_^

__

J -- Konnichiwa! Well, there isn't much left, unfortunately. Yeah, I know. Roy G Bv. That's six colors, and she had only captured two. Well, thanks for reviewing!

__

nikki -- Well, yeah, it is a bit too late…^_^ But that's okay. Chen's spoken for, from now on…

__

kirjava-chan -- Well, I've updated! Since _masterofwords_ reprimand, I've decided to try to get things out sooner. -_- It's gonna be tough… *_* but with all my beautiful reviewers, I can do anything! *_-

© 2002 Zenin Industries 


	10. I Understand

****

Somewhere Over The Rainbow_  
_by Zenin

+=+=+

The next day left Sakura feeling a bit drained. Her magic had been greatly used up from capturing three cards at once, leaving her faint. The girls had decided to let Sakura rest for the remainder of the day while they participated in the day's activities. 

But the guys had not agreed to any such deal.

"Did you know that 10% of all fatal accidents involve vending machines?"

"Yamazaki…" Chen began warningly.

"Did you know that more people are injured by flying corks than knives?"

"That's not true!" Hakaru argued. Chen smoothly stood to his feet and walked towards Yamazaki

"Did you know that--mmphh! Mghphgh!!!"

Akashi swept a dazzling bow to Sakura and proceeded to open the door, admitting a red Syaoran dressed up in teddy bear outfit. "Your entertainment, my lady." 

Sakura laughed long and hard as Syaoran began to sing.

__

I'm a little teapot, 

Short and stout.

Here is my handle, here is my spout.

When it comes to tea time,

Hear me shout:

'Tip me over and pour me out!'"

Waves of laughter bubbled from her throat as Syaoran proceeded to dance clumsily around the room, cursing whenever he bumped into furniture.

And then, she woke up.

Yes, it had all been a dream…

Sakura giggled to herself and sat up. It was already 12:00. Everyone would be having lunch at the Food Court by now. Kero and Hoshi were both gone, probably stuffed themselves into the pockets of the girls so they could sneak dessert.

She stood and glanced out the window. Capturing three cards _had_ been a drain, but Sakura had always been able to recover quickly. She pulled out an outfit Tomoyo had made her, one she had never worn, and put it on. The outfit consisted of a three-quarter sleeve cream shirt with light blue jeans. She combed her hair and wound it into a messy bun, leaving strands to frame her face. Now, she was ready. Finally ready to face Syaoran. 

Sakura walked over to the door and opened it, just a figure stepped in. They collided, sending Sakura crashing to the floor. 

It was Yukio.

He groaned, rubbed his head, then saw Sakura. "OH! Gomen, Sakura!"

He swiftly pulled her to her feet and stepped back, blushing slightly. "I just came by to see how you were feeling. I'm sorry about…well, everything. Are you okay?"

She smiled and brushed herself off. "Hai, I'm alright."

He bowed politely. "I also wanted to know…would you join me for lunch today?" He glanced up, blue eyes hopeful.

Sakura's smile faded slightly. _I just got up the courage to tell Syaoran...that...that...I was going to--_

"If you had other plans, I understand." Yukio said quickly. He stepped out the door, a wry smile curving his lips. "Well, I hope all goes well for you."

Sakura stepped forward, holding up her hand. "No, wait. Yukio, I'd–I'd love to have lunch with you."

His smile broadened into a grin and he took her hand. "Where can I take you?"

+==+==+==+

Syaoran watched the two, jealousy welling up within him. Sure, he hadn't seen Sakura since the rather…interesting episode that had occurred the day before, but…it still kind of hurt him to see Sakura going to lunch with another guy. 

__

Alone.

He straitened his shoulders. _Had_ Yukio really changed? Or was this another ploy? Whichever way, he was going to follow them make sure.

__

No one will bother Sakura while I'm around.

+==+==+==+

Meilin muttered to herself as she watched Syaoran follow Sakura and Yukio. "He's going to ruin everything is he keeps acting like Sakura's supposed to be under house arrest. _Idiota_…dammit, I still have the blasted Spanish stuck in my head!"

"Need an interpreter?"

She whirled around to confront the guy who had just whispered in her ear. 

It was Akashi. He smiled disarmingly and took one step back to reassure Meilin. "What's up?"

Meilin turned away and gestured towards the direction in which the trio had disappeared. "Syaoran," she said, her voice raspy. She paused and cleared her throat. "He's going to ruin everything."

Akashi studied her curiously. "In what way?"

"He shouldn't follow them. He needs to give her time to work things out by herself. Either that or tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That he loves her." she whispered. 

Akashi nodded silently and leaned against the wall of Cabin Five, gazing into the forest surrounding them. "Well, this has been an interesting summer."

Meilin snorted. "Is that the best you can do? I can think of a few better adjectives than just _interesting_."

Akashi grinned. "Umm…exhilarating? Exciting, entertaining, engaging, fascinating…" He glanced at Meilin, smiling slyly. "Attractive…"

Meilin look at him sharply. She frowned slightly and looked away. Akashi sighed with exasperation and stood in front of her.

"Speaking of ruining things…I swear, Meilin, can't you get a clue?"

Meilin voice trembled as she quickly glanced up at him then away. "Stand back, please."

Akashi deliberately stepped forward. "You don't love Syaoran." he said, his voice low.

"Like hell I don't." Meilin muttered. "_Will _you keep your distance?"

Akashi shook his head. "No. I'd like to straiten out a few things." He jabbed a finger at her chest, actually, for once, losing the control on his temper. "Meilin, you are the most _stubborn_, haughty, prim, accusatory, prepossessing, _captivating_, engaging girl I have ever met and," he took a deep breath. "I love you."

Meilin's head snapped up. "WHAT??"

"What's the matter?" he asked, running a hand through his windblown hair, aggravated. "Need it in Spanish? _Te amo_. Backwards? You love I. Backwards in Spani--"

She interrupted him, jabbing her own finger into his chest and walking forward, backing him into Cabin Six's wall. "Akashi Saito, you are the most irritating, insulting, devious, grasping, charming, calm, and aggravating boy I have ever met and…I love you too."

Silence reigned in the secluded area between Cabins Five and Six for the next few minutes as two lost people finally found what they were looking for. 

__

Amor.

+==+==+==+

"So…"

"So…"

The two teenagers stared at each other, speechless. Sakura ducked her head shyly as Yukio clenched his fists tightly.

They both knew why they were there, at the small restaurant in Azul. It wasn't just for lunch. It was for something more.

Understanding.

Yukio's face heated up. He had begged for her forgiveness, and she had given it freely. Now, they were both clearly at a loss for words. What else could he say? 

__

Um, Sakura, I love you...and even though I know you love Syaoran, consider me first, please?

Nah…

__

Sakura, I love you. Marry me?

Whoa! That'd be going a bit far, don't you think?

He sighed with exasperation. Sakura lifted her eyes to meet his and gave a small smile. "Yukio, relax…"

Yukio smiled back at her. "I'm sorry, I just am nervous about…well, to tell the truth, I've never asked a girl out before."

Sakura laughed. "Well, to tell you the truth, I've never been asked out before!"

He frowned slightly. "What about Syaoran?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes clouded. "Um, he…he hasn't really…I don't even think…I don't…" Her voice was beginning to tremble. 

He quickly held up his hands to stop her from saying more. "Don't speak. I understand."

"You do?" she whispered, raising her eyes to meet his.

He smiled gently. "Yes, I understand completely, Sakura." He leaned forward and lightly touched her hand. "You've probably already guessed, but…I…I love you Sakura, and all I want is to see you happy, even if it means letting you go."

Sakura didn't know what to say, or even whether to smile or cry. She stood and scooted her chair around the table and next to Yukio's, sitting with a sigh and leaning against him. "Yukio, I'm sorry."

He touched her hair gently, then leaned down and kissed her briefly, sweetly, on the lips.

__

Let me say goodbye  
As we close this door;   
Just ignore the tears I cry,  
I know,  
Your heart is spoken for. 

Though my love will flow  
For all eternity,  
Oh, my love, I know,   
You and I weren't meant to be.

So let me say goodbye,  
And leave you with this kiss.   
I watch you soar into the sky,  
I know,  
Your heart is spoken for. 

"Goodbye."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, I know I said S+S chapter, but can't you tell it's coming up? And besides, posting two chapters always makes my audience happy, right? Pleeeeaaase **review** both of them. I'd really, really appreciate it! *Mutters* And you ought to appreciate this. *Looks dissatisfied* I mean…look at this mush! Not even one card attacked! *Grumbles*

© 2002 Zenin Industries


	11. Backlash

So here I sit, brushing my hair and languidly wondering whether I should just let Syaoran off the entire camp with an Uzi… Nah, maybe not. It just wouldn't be kind. And then the Cards would escape and destroy the world…that would just be so messy. Too much maintenance in _that_ option. Well, Jared has helped to inspire me…and encourage me so I don't go through with the messy selection. Sooo…I really hope you guys like this. It's the second-to-the-last chapter. Oh! And read my latest ficcy, _People Like Me_. It's going to be very cool. Wanna know why? 'Cause there are going to be people like us in there! Oh, never mind. Read, please!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Somewhere Over the Rainbow_  
_by Zenin

__

Chapter Eleven: Backlash

__

Nope. That didn't happen. The optometrist must have been wrong. My eyes do not have 20/20 vision.

Syaoran sank, stunned, to sit beside the building. He had not jogged for four miles only to be met with the scene he had just witnessed. It went against everything he had ever thought…every hope he had ever dared dream.

"Nope, nope, nope. Didn't happen."

"Ah, but it _did_ happen."

Syaoran's head jerked up. The voice was strangely familiar…ah ha! Of course! The voice that had inwardly plagued him from the very beginning of this warped vacation. Himself.

__

Or was it?

His eyes swept the length of Azul's mainstreet. No one was there. At least, no one of significance. There was a cat stretching on the doorstep of the store across the street, the Condiment Woman sitting a couple yards away with a jumbo-sized bottle of ketchup, and a rather harmless-looking squirrel gazing prospectively at Syaoran's pockets.

__

Stupid voice, he thought wearily.

"The voice isn't the stupid one, you know."

He angrily stood, whirling around to find the owner of the voice. Once again, nothing.

__

Keep out of my head! he mentally yelled, sending streaks of forest green magic to zap whoever it was. His magic was swept away contemptuously by an invisible hand as a squirt of ketchup splattered his face. 

"No can do, boy."

Syaoran turned slowly and met the eyes of his assailant…

The Condiment Woman. She inspected her gnarled fingers with a professional flair and returned his shocked stare coolly. "What'd ya expect? The Easter Bunny? Or perhaps Santa Claus? Maybe Jiminy Cricket…'always let your conscience be your guide'…"

Syaoran shook his head slowly, running a hand over his eyes. "Now I'm delusional…" he muttered to himself.

"Darn right you are," she replied, her raspy voice grating on his nerves. She seated herself comfortably next to him and nudged him with a not-too-clean, bony elbow. "Got problems, don't ya, kid?"

"My name is not 'kid'," he said, annoyed. 

"And my name isn't 'The Condiment Woman'," she retorted. "It's Aviah, or I guess you _cardcaptors_ would say, 'The Thought Card'." A note of bitterness had crept into her voice. Syaoran found himself looking at her from a new perspective.

__

She's upset that she is a card, he thought incredulously. 

The Condiment Woman shot him a look that equaled that of his own trademark glare, growling, "Wouldn't you be?"

The door to the café opened just then. Syaoran leaped to his and frantically looked for a hiding place, but it was too late. The Condiment Woman disappeared with a flash as Sakura and Yukio emerged from the shop, coming face to face with a red, obviously upset Syaoran. The color drained from Sakura as she reached forward to touch him.

He jerked away, lowering his eyes. "No. I saw everything. No need to…to rub it in or anything."

Yukio blue eyes widened. He stepped forward and grabbed Syaoran by a shoulder. "You're wrong. She just--"

Stars exploded on his vision as Syaoran whirled and dealt a heavy blow to Yukio's cheekbone. Syaoran stood over him, towering in rage. "Don't touch me."

Sakura strode between them and faced Syaoran, hands on hips. "Syaoran Li, just what is your problem?"

Syaoran's mouth dropped open. Was Sakura…yelling? At _him_?

Facing those beautiful emerald eyes, now so full of anger, there was only one clear option left. 

He turned…and ran.

+==+==+==+

Sakura stared off into the distance. The world swirled away into a blank nothingness. No feelings. No pain. No sound.

Nothing.

Sakura looked around her, not that there was much to look at. She might have begun to feel bored, if it were possible. The nothingness stretched on into eternity. She mildly wished she could feel something—anything—but all reality was gone. She looked back at the pain in Syaoran's eyes, the accusatory glance he had thrown her that was somehow tainted with something else. A very strong emotion. 

Love.

He loved her.

Sakura wondered at herself. Where was the clueless girl of yesterday? Nowhere to be seen. She now lived in a world of nothing. Nothing World. That is what she would call it.

A bright shaft of light suddenly blinded her. She raised her hands against the light and squinted. There, somewhere behind…or in…the light, resided nine figures. She could barely see their faces, only the black holes as multiple mouths opened, preparing to say something.

"Excuse me," she interrupted calmly. "Could someone turn off the light? It's really bothering me." 

The figures closed their mouths and turned to each other, raising eyebrows. One finally spoke. "You know, she's right. Urania's really gotta learn how to control that beam."

The light snapped off, returning Nothing World to its original soft glow. Now Sakura could see them clearly. A silver haired beauty with starry gray eyes glared heatedly at another lithe, blonde maiden. "Shut up, Thalia!"

Thalia blew a kiss towards Urania, blue eyes shining mischievously. 

"Come now, children." A raven-haired woman with dismal features waved her hand at the two bickering girls limply. "Lord knows you'll give the girl a heart attack…if we haven't already."

A young, brown-haired man laughed shortly. "You wish, Melpomene." He turned to Sakura, bowing slightly as he kissed her hand romantically. "Greetings, fair damsel. I am Erato, the Muse of song and romance." His eyes lingered on hers for a bit too long. "Your visit is _very_ welcome."

Sakura managed to wrench her hand away and turned to the other eight people. "And you all are--?"

One by one they stepped forward.

The silver-haired girl curtsied graciously. "Urania, the Muse of astrology and light."

The blonde grinned impishly. "Thalia, the Muse of laughter and comedy."

The dismal black-haired woman sniffed. "Melpomene, the muse of tragedy and mourning. Are you _always_ that pale, dear?"

Sakura ignored the question as a man with spectacles balanced precariously on his nose gave a courtly bow. "Clio, Muse of history."

A red-haired girl bounced up cheerfully and did a bunch of sign language. Sakura raised her eyebrows and waited for the translation, which came from a woman with softly curling chestnut hair. "Sorry. I'm Euterpe, Muse of lyrics and poetry," she said, brown eyes laughing. "She's Polyhymnia, Muse of mime and acting."

A man with wine-colored hair, obviously the partner of Euterpe, stepped beside her and clasped hands. "I am Terpsichore, Muse of dance and instruments."

Finally, the last Muse stepped forward, a young man with black hair and dark green eyes. He bowed. "I am Calliope, Chief of the Muses and the Muse of heroes."

If she could have had the ability, Sakura would have been impressed. She nodded simply to each and gave a curtsy to the Chief Muse. "Now," she began frankly. "Why am I here?"

"Well," Euterpe, the muse of poetry, began. "Actually, we had a pretty nice riddle to give you, but you kinda…erm…"

"You interrupted us!" Thalia said with a grin. "No one's ever done that before…it was great!"

Polyhymnia placed a hand over Thalia's mouth, muffling further chatter. Sakura smiled mirthlessly and turned to Calliope. "Well, what is the message?"

Everyone stilled. Polyhymnia withdrew her hand from Thalia's mouth as the nine muses straitened. Their eyes closed and they spoke with one voice, a voice that seemed to be released from deep within them.

__

"Where nothing breathes, yet they're alive;  
Where all men fail, though they strive;   
Lies the secret of their past.   
Only those without malice or strife   
Will survive and keep their life.   
Beyond the gates of stony keep   
Lies the secret, hidden deep.

"Token of Unity,   
Amulet of Wrong,   
Created by evil leprechauns.  
Destroy the One, and they are free.   
Yet choice remains,   
'To give, or to keep?'"

Sakura nodded slightly. "That's great," she said tonelessly. "What does it mean?"

Everyone groaned. Calliope, the Chief Muse, was the only one who remained silent. He bent forward and kissed Sakura on her forehead, whispering, "Knowledge of mine and wisdom free I willingly present to thee."

She was about to ask what he had done, when she suddenly felt a rush of emotion thrum through her veins, along with a strange knowledge. She waved goodbye as the Nothing World faded into…erm…nothingness.

A peaceful smile spread across her lips, then faded as a tear suddenly slid down her cheek.

__

Syaoran...

+==+==+==+

Syaoran cursed at the sound of knocking on his door. Morons.

Why wouldn't they just leave him be? He had just been turned down by a girl he happened to be in love with. Nothing big. It was only tearing his heart to shreds. Really. He could live.

What a lie…

He began quietly bash his head against the wall. It made such an interesting sound. 

Thud…

Thud…

Thud…

Thud…thud…thud..thud..thud..thud..thud..thud..thud..thud..thudthudthudthudthudTHWACK!

"OW! DAMMIT!"

"Syaoran, you idiot, open this door!" Akashi's voice floated through the window. Syaoran clutched his head and blindly found the doorknob, yanking the door almost off its hinges. He expected to be punched or something the way Akashi glared at him, but instead found himself being yanked to his feet and propelled out the door.

"Sakura's up to something." Akashi stated, gray eyes worried.

"Sakura?" Syaoran muttered. "Like I care anymore…" He winced as he gingerly touched the gigantic lump on his forehead.

They reached the Rainbow Pond in the center of camp just as the Card Mistress swam to the surface, something clutched firmly in a fist. The entire camp, with the exceptions of Cabin Four and Cabin Eight, were gone on a hike. Everyone else was gathered around the pool, staring curiously as Sakura dragged herself out of the multi-colored pool. She was wearing an elaborate cardcaptoring outfit, obviously designed by Tomoyo. It was an aquatic gown of sky blue, drying the moment Sakura surfaced. She stood, hair hanging in damp ringlets, and Syaoran couldn't help but know that she had never looked more beautiful. Then his eyes were drawn to the item in her other hand.

A sword.

__

His sword, to be precise.

She opened her other fist, voice low and gentle as she looked into the eyes of the Rainbow cards. "Recognize this?"

In her hand was a small amulet. Black silver had been molded into a coin with strange symbols carved all over. In the center was a clear colorless gem. The amulet hung from a chain that shone with all the colors imaginable. Sakura set it on the ground between her and the Rainbow cards, watching their reaction. They paled, Hoshi gasped, and the Condiment Woman began sobbing.

Sakura's eyes fell. The Cards were weeping. Only humans had feelings, right? There was but one thing to do.

Destroy the Amulet and free the Cards.

Sakura raised the sword slowly, eyes flickering against her will to look at Syaoran. 

Some will never know what he read there, but in that moment he realized what she was about to do. He ran forward, her name tearing from his throat in a ragged cry. "Sakura! NO!"

The sword slammed down upon the amulet.

A wave of white magic blasted forth. People from even two miles away were knocked to their knees, while those closer were completely leveled to the ground. The tidal wave of magic rolled over the countryside. When all cleared, Cabin Four and Eight opened their eyes. Syaoran leveled himself up and managed to crawl to Sakura's limp, crumpled form. He touched her gently, briefly, checking for a pulse. He finally looked up, his eyes burning.

"Get an ambulance. Now." 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay. I know. You hate me. Have faith. Don't despair.

"Zippety-doo-da…zippety-ay…my-oh-my what a wonderful day…"

^_^;

© 2002 Zenin Industries


	12. Dysphoria

****

Somewhere Over the Rainbow_  
_by Zenin

__

Chapter Twelve: Dysphoria 

__

"Syaoran Li, just what is your problem?!"

"Syaoran Li, just what is your problem?!"

"Syaoran Li, just what is your problem?!"

I hate echoes…

His face floated before me, all the expressions gleefully announcing their presence in the loudest of voices. Pain. Reproach. Guilt. And that other one. Oh yeah, I remember. Love. Syaoran Li loves me.

You'd think it would be **so** simple. He loves me, I love him… Seriously, people, the Barney song was making a comeback in the flesh. And that dream of mine--the one where Syaoran had danced around in a teddy bear suit--just about clinched it for me.

I giggled light-headedly…then sank, unconscious, to the ground.

That was when I traveled to Nothing World. More weird dreams there. The whatever-their-names were, Muses, gave me a rhyme that was supposed to help guide my way. Guide my way where? Did I **need** guiding? Did it **look** like I needed guiding? Well, I didn't think so. And when Calliope kissed me on the forehead, the flood of information was almost more than I could bear. I instantly knew what most of the rhyme meant. There was only one thing left to do. Make decisions.

And I am so_ indecisive._

Here is what was presented to me:

"Where nothing breathes, yet they're alive;  
Where all men fail, though they strive;   
Lies the secret of their past.   
Only those without malice or strife   
Will survive and keep their life.   
Beyond the gates of stony keep   
Lies the secret, hidden deep.

"Token of Unity,   
Amulet of Wrong,   
Created by evil leprechauns.  
Destroy the One, and they are free.   
Yet choice remains,   
'To give, or to keep?"

__

And here is what I figured out:

Okay, the first line, "Where nothing breathes, yet they're alive" was water. Nothing can breathe underwater. Fish live in water, so that solved that. I was to go to some watery place.

The second line was confusing…at first. "Where all men fail, though they strive." Right. So, I guess that means everyone's gonna fail no matter what. Why try, then? I was stumped...until I remembered the cute little legend about Camp Skittles' founding. The legend about the gigantic rainbow and all those archeologists and townspeople from the surrounding areas that came to see the spectacular (not to mention mythical) "end of the rainbow." There was a stone at the bottom of Rainbow Pond, the place where the rainbow ended, that the people tried to move. But they failed, time and again. And that was that. Nice picnic. Pretty scenery. Hey, how about we make some cash?

The third line obviously meant the stone at the bottom. It had a secret code carved on it that no one could decipher. The fourth and fifth lines were somewhat confusing. I couldn't figure those out; no matter how much knowledge Calliope gave me.

"Beyond the gates of stony keep, lies the secret, hidden deep." Oh, so the secret whatever-it-was is hidden beneath the stone. I get it. 

It occurred to me that the Muses could have just said what they wanted me to do, but nooo. They just had to give me a riddle.

"Token of Unity, Amulet of Wrong, Created by evil leprechauns." Okay, so the secret thingummie is a not-too-nice amulet that was created by the very sprites that sent the rainbow. I guess, somehow, the townspeople were lured there. To complete a spell? What spell? What is evil? What's wrong? I saw nothing wrong with the camp, or the pond, or the stone. Nothing seemed out of order.

"Destroy the One and they are free--" Someone is being held captive somewhere…

"But choice remains, 'to give or to keep?'"

Wha--?

When I finally came out of Nothing World, I was in my bed at Cabin Four; with Yukio standing next to me and looking very anxious. 

"Sakura? Daijoubu desu ka? You just…collapsed after Li left."

I stood quickly. "Nothing's wrong, Yukio. I'm fine."

His worried blue eyes stared at me pleadingly. "Sakura, onegai, what is wrong?"

I was surprised to feel a tiny edge of anger. "Yukio," I said through gritted teeth. "I'm, fine, everything's fine, life is good. I have some things to attend to; so, please, can I just be alone for now?"

He looked shocked at my verbal rebuff, which only served to somehow heighten my anger. I felt impatient, and he was wasting precious minutes of my time. Yukio finally nodded shortly and turned to leave, throwing one last glance over his shoulder. "Well, if you need me, just call, okay?"

I waved him out the door and shut it firmly, leaning against it as thoughts wildly threw cartwheels in my mind. Finally, one thought surfaced above the jumbled others.

"Let's see if I can get that Amulet."

Everyone was gone, even Yukio. I opened the door cautiously and found that the camp was as still as a mortuary. When I ventured into the guys' cabin, it was empty as well. I guess Syaoran had not run here immediately, because there was no sign of him anywhere in the camp. Except for…his sword. 

The ancient blade glimmered from where it lay on the table amidst a pile of polish cloths. A heard a soft voice in my mind whisper, "Take it." So, without further questioning, I took it and swiftly retreated back to Cabin Four, locking the door securely behind me. For a while I just stared at the blade, scared of it and the voice in my head. "Why?" I breathed aloud. "Why do I need this when I have a sword of my own?"

The powerful feeling of magic increased until bits of mist gathered together, forming the owner of the quiet voice.

Gray hair hung in untidy snarls as the Condiment Woman gazed at me impassively. "Hi."

"You?" I gasped.

"You bet your buttons it's me. I'm the Thought Card." Here, she paused. "Actually, please call me by my real name: Aviah."

I nodded, struck dumb at the sudden enlightenment I had just received. Finally, I managed to speak.

"I would have never…never guessed…"

The woman shook her head with exasperation. "No," she croaked. "You wouldn't have. Put the fate of the Cards between you and the boy and we'd be stuck here forever."

I decided to ignore that statement as I turned away. I gazed at the room, at a loss for what to do next.

"You were asking about the sword," Aviah reminded me. "And you wanted to know why you needed it."

I nodded my head wordlessly and stared at the wonderfully crafted blade in my hand. The Condiment Woman pointed to the Sakura Book. "Your sword card was defeated by The Cut, remember? If you were to try something else with a sword, I suggest you have something more substantial."

"Oh."

Yeah, brilliant reply, wasn't it?

"Hey, how did you know that I was going to attempt something?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Honestly. You and the boy are a perfect match after all."

I glared at her heatedly, finally eliciting a response from the stubborn Card.

"I'm the Thought Card, girl. I can't tell exactly what's up in that head of yours, but I caught a few stray thoughts."

"Well then, here are the rest of them: I love Syaoran and I'm going to go for a swim."

She looked confused. "Eh?"

I promptly ignored her and glanced around the room. "I've established a mind connection with the Sakura cards, so I won't take them with me. I have the Key, and that will do. Syaoran's sword…oh!"

Tomoyo had gone nuts on making cardcaptoring outfits for me to wear on this trip. So far, I hadn't worn any of them. And since this appeared to be the ending of the entire escapade, I decided to go out in style. A lovely, sky-blue gown that was "guaranteed to dry the moment you step out of the water", was hanging in the closet. I took off my grubby town clothes and slipped into the dress, admiring the cool swish of the fabric against my body. Tomoyo had never made anything more comfortable.

"You're going to swim in that?"

I smiled secretively. "Yes." And I'm planning on doing more than that.

The swim to the bottom of Rainbow Pond was chilling. The water was the strangest thing I had ever encountered. Blue, golden, purple, white…the colors scintillated and swirled dizzyingly. I briefly shut my eyes against them, and gasped when my hand smacked into a rough surface. It was a good thing that I had the Shield card helping me breathe underwater.

The stone was there, easily recognizable by the strange code carved all over it. I thought that it would be hard to move; but strangely enough, the stone slid smoothly to the side the moment I touched it. Underneath was a small hollow, a flat wooden box nestled in a bed of multicolored seaweed at the bottom of the hollow. I reached in and grasped it; gasping as waves of strong, weird power flooded my system. It was difficult to fight the strength of the power, but I managed to get the box out…opening it with an effort. The Amulet fell into my waiting hands.

If everything else had been weird, this topped them all. I saw myself at the tops of mountains, screaming spells that made all mankind bow and pay homage. I saw myself sitting in a glorious throne, laughing as I made people I didn't like roll in unimaginable filth. I saw myself killing people who dared defy my power. And it felt so good. I actually giggled as I watched a poor farmer be crushed beneath my will, his property drilled for oil, his wife and kids put into life long bondage… I was Queen. Empress. I was the Universal Ruler. 

And, for one moment I laughed. Not my usual laugh, no, a different laugh. An evil laugh. But then Syaoran's eyes flashed before me, full of reproach. I then saw Kero, Tomoyo, Touya, Outo-san, Naoko, Yamazaki, Chen, Xiefa, Emiko, Akashi, Akemi, Meilin… I saw all of them. And I knew that whatever this amulet was, it was evil. And it was to be destroyed.

I swam to the surface, shocked at the sight that met my eyes. Everyone was there, from Kero to Syaoran. Even the Rainbow Cards were assembled, staring as I emerged from the pond, dripping.

Every eye was on me; and for a second, I faltered. Then my shoulders squared as I turned to the Rainbow cards. "Recognize this?" I asked softly, dangling the amulet before their astonished eyes.

Hoshi gasped and shrank behind Laughter, who looked away quickly, trembling. Reveal began crying, held by the Cut who simply glared its hatred at the amulet. Speech was in a similar state…but what shook me up the most was the Condiment Woman.

She was crying.

The Cards were crying. And only humans have feelings, right? Sure, my Mirror card developed a strange liking for my brother, but it was the only Card in the deck that showed emotion of any kind. Not to mention, the Mirror Card is an "it". Hoshi had explained to me not so long ago that Rainbow cards all had distinct genders. 

All of these cards had displayed wit, wisdom, knowledge…they had acted towards me and towards each other the same way humans would act towards one another. And this led me to the full understanding of the riddle.

The Rainbow cards were not originally cards. They were humans…perhaps the very same humans who had traveled to the end of the huge rainbow all those years ago. They had been caught by the leprechauns, and transformed into a life of bondage. All hope of seeing their families again as humans had been destroyed in that one spell.

So, there was a decision to make. I could keep them as my Cards, or I could set them free by destroying the amulet in my hand. And something told me that the amulet had other uses to go along with controlling the cards. How many other humans did it possess?

I dropped the amulet and raised Syaoran's sword; my eyes meeting his in one breathtaking, yet painful moment. Destroying something so powerful would definitely have consequences, but that was a risk I was willing to take, so long as it didn't hurt anyone but me.

"Shield," I whispered, too soft for anyone to hear. "Protect them."

The shield flashed up; as I slashed down upon the amulet with the sword.

"Sakura! NO!"

I hope the shield is strong enough…

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Dun dun dun…

Next chappie coming soon. This one is for all those people begging for explanations. So, rather than making you wait a looong time for the next chapter, I decided to post this…in Sakura's POV, no less. I hope it doesn't seem rushed. I really am not rushing this, I just didn't think you all would want me to go into all the details. ^_^ And, I will be thanking all of you wonderful reviewers individually at the end of SOTR.

Yay! I've lengthened it to one more chapter!

© 2002 Zenin Industries


	13. Euphoria

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow**_  
_by Zenin

_This chapter is dedicated to all those faithful reviewers who never give up on me when I'm being pathetic, annoying, and even when I'm losing my touch.  Thank you, dev, Jesus Freak, Emerald-eyes, crystal-chan, Manda-chan, masterofwords, Wings of Fire, Sakura Kinomoto, Azure Rosas, SakuraJade, and all you wonderful others! _

"_Get an ambulance.  Now._"

Xiefa struggled to lift herself, black eyes huge in a face streaked with dirt.  "What was that?" she managed to gasp.  

Syaoran's expression was one of fierce anger mingled with heartsick respect as he slid his arms around the Card Mistress' limp figure.  "I'll explain later," he said quietly.  "Just get help.  I don't know how long she'll last."  

Xiefa pulled herself to her feet, using a tree for support.  She staggered with determination towards the place where the Cards had been standing before Sakura.  A glance over her shoulder showed a scene she thought that she would never see.  Syaoran held Sakura close to him, her head tucked neatly under his chin as his lips moved soundlessly, eyes shut tightly. 

He was praying.

Xiefa quickly looked away, stunned.  Her brother had never prayed for anything, and while she did know that he liked the pretty little Card Mistress, she never knew that his love was that deep.  So deep that he was desperate enough to throw off all his former traits and do something he never had done before.  A shiver ran down her spine as she continued stumbling forwards, still deep in thought.  His aura had reached an unimaginable level of intensity, flaring a deep green, surrounding him and the girl in his arms.  It had been an awe-inspiring sight, almost nearing divinity.

Her foot caught on a stone and sent the brown haired girl tumbling to the ground.  She lifted her smudged face, hissing a sharp intake of breath at the sight that met her eyes.  The Cards were gone…but several people were in their place.  Xiefa blinked confusedly at them, just as one man with large amber eyes and grey-threaded, reddish orange hair struggled to his feet.  He was thin and tall, looking very distinguished in his dark suit.  Round glasses were perched on his nose, and worry lines creased his forehead.  Rather than help his companions, he walked purposefully towards Syaoran and Sakura, brushing past Xiefa with hardly a glance.

"Hoshi?" 

He paused, glancing at her with a calm that she was sure he did not feel.  "I am he."

With that said, he jogged the last few yards and fell on his knees beside the fallen Card Mistress.  "Mistress.  Sakura.  Please…you didn't have to do that…"

Xiefa could only stare as one of the man's companions, a grey-haired woman in her late fifties joined Hoshi.  One by one, the group of freed cards gathered themselves around their former Mistress.  Every head bowed, and every mouth moved in silent petition.

Sakura had to live.  Xiefa felt a rush of hope fill her…until—

"Xiefa!  Get the damn ambulance!"

She sighed explosively and set off on a run to the nearest payphone.  

__________________________

"She did it." 

"I don't believe it…"

"I do!  I _knew_ she would do it!"

"_Shut up_, Thalia."

"You're just jealous, Urania, and you know it." 

"Girls…"

"Why I would even bother being jealous of you is far beyond me."

"HA!  So you admit it!"

"_Girls_…"

"I am not jealous of you; nor will I ever be jealous of you!  I have so much more to—"

"GIRLS!"

"Er…yes, Calliope?"

"Shut up."

"Umm…okay."

"It's really such a shame.  To die at such a young age…"

"That goes for you too, Melpomene."

"Hmph."

"Calliope…she has helped us to get rid of an impure influence.  Is there any way—"

"—any way we can help her?"

"Yes… there is _something_ we can do to help…"

"What is it?"

"Come.  Clio, I'll need your help on this."

"Yes, sir."

_______________________

"Blood pressure is normal."

"Heart rate?"

"Stabilized.  Other than the concussion, she seems to be in optimum health—"

"_Then why the hell isn't she awake?_"

The Li Clan's chief healer turned disapproving eyes towards the raging, brown-haired young man seated in the corner.  This look was accompanied by a dark glare from a regal, black-haired woman.  

"Li Syaoran, I will not have you throwing a tantrum in here!"

_Throwing a tantrum?_  Syaoran cradled his head in his hands, hiding the fierce flush of anger that flooded his face.  His silence gratified the woman, who then gave him a controlled, business-like smile.  

"That's better, son."

_No it isn't,_ he thought rebelliously, his fists clenching tightly.  _She should be conscious be now._

Sakura's state of health had been precarious by the time the ambulance had arrived.  Syaoran had not left her side once, even when the hospital nurses tried to usher him out of the operating room.  He had become rather violent, if he remembered correctly.  Two male nurses laid out flat; with several others suffering from numerous injuries ranging from bruises to lumps…even a broken nose or two.  If the Li Clan doctor had not arrived at that moment, he might have continued lengthening the list of damage.  Apparently, Xiefa had gone ahead and informed the Clan of the entire scenario.  Yelan sent the clan's healer to relocate the Card Mistress to another "hospital".  Several mages were also sent to Camp Skittles to alter memories and help transport the Cards and the rest of the gang to the Li mansion, where everyone was now enjoying a well-deserved rest.

Except for Syaoran.

His famous brown eyes were now red-rimmed from lack of sleep.  "Insomnia," the chief healer had pronounced after three sleepless nights, and then he had tried to shove pills down the boy's throat.  

The healer almost lost a hand in the procedure.

Syaoran was adamant.  He was going to stay with Sakura, and _no one_ was going to move him.  He _was_ going to stay awake and he was _not_ going to eat.  Of course, he _was_ going to do all this… but someone must have spiked his drinks.  Li Yelan, most likely.  She was the only who could make her son do things, aside from Sakura, of course. The healer and Yelan were now speaking in low tones, glancing furtively at the bleary-eyed young man seated beside the Card Mistress' cot.

"He's…um…that is…very…hmm…how shall I say it—"

"Uncharacteristic?" Yelan supplied, her controlled smile slipping into a gentle look of motherly knowledge.  "Yes, I agree.  Completely uncharacteristic."

A silence passed between them.  The healer .  "The girl…it is unusual that she still remain unconscious for so long.  This is no ordinary coma…"

Yelan's eyes darkened slightly.  "Is there anything we can do?"

"Never give up hope," the healer stated firmly.  He glanced at Syaoran.  "Sometimes you never know how close you are…"

____________________

Sakura felt like she was floating…in fact, it was the very sensation that awakened her.  She opened her eyes slowly, dreamily, and stared up at the sky…wait a second.  The _sky_?

Her hands flew to her mouth as she bolted upright.  

A lake.  She was in a small boat on a clear, serene lake.  A breath of soft, sweet-scented air kept the boat on its course without the need for oars.  Sakura shook her head vigorously.  _This can't be happening.  Where am I?  I can't remember a thing..._

Her eyes drifted to rest upon the smooth waters, then widened with shock

Reflections spread across the lake, not reflections of the summer-blue sky overhead, but reflections of…her life?  She could see herself singing in the competition, blushing with embarrassment as she and Syaoran got crowned King and Queen.  She could see herself writhing in torment when the fever had attacked her.  Another scene unfolded, one where Syaoran held her tenderly in his arms and was…kissing her?  Was this a mirror of not just the past, but the future?  No…

She looked closer…yes, that was Cabin Four and that was the very same dress she had worn to the singing competition.  _Syaoran had kissed her_.

And to think, she could not remember it!

Life could really suck sometimes.

Now another scene was spreading itself across the smooth waters.  Syaoran was slumped over beside a bed, his hands both enfolded around someone else's hand.  Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy, until she realized who the hand belonged to.

Her!

It was not until then that she realized the boat was going in circles.  Every time it neared the shore, an unexpected curve would veer the boat off course, like some invisible hand sweeping the boat away.  Sakura glanced back down at the shining water and it hit her.

Syaoran was keeping her from reaching the shore.  Every time he whispered her name, every time he touched her hand, every time he even neared her bedside, the boat would start backwards; sending her back to consciousness and life.

A tremulous smile touched her lips as she continued to watch, willing him with all her heart to continue sending her home…to him.

_So I lay my head back down;  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours;  
I pray  
To be only yours.  
I know now,  
You're my only hope.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars,  
Of the galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again,  
When it feels like my dreams are so far,  
Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours;  
I pray  
To be only yours.  
I know now,  
You're my only hope.  
  
I give you my destiny,  
I'm giving you all of me,  
I want your symphony,  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs;  
I'm giving you all I have.  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours;  
I pray  
To be only yours;  
I pray  
To be only yours.  
I know now,  
You're my only hope_

"Don't give up, Syaoran."

Even as she whispered the words, the wind picked up.  Not the usual soft, compelling breeze, but a strong tempest that has the slightest aroma of dark forests and rain soaked foliage.  The gale reached near-hurricane force as it swept wildly over the lake; disrupting the smooth, glasslike surface and transforming the once-serene waters to large waves that furiously lashed out around the small boat.  Sakura winced slightly as several windblown trees fell over, one decimating a small cottage at the shore.

"Ooh…erm…I guess that means he's not going to give up…heh…"

_________________________

Akemi held back a melancholy sigh.  Sakura still was not awake.  Seven days and she still was as still as…well, let's not think of that.  Three days ago, the Card Mistress had given them all a sign of hope by curling her fingers around Syaoran's hand.  Since then, however, the girl had lain completely inert.  Even the Cards…er…what were they supposed to be called?  For Clow's sake, they were over nine hundred years old!  

She rubbed her forehead, exhausted.  An idea kept nagging at her subconscious, refusing to go away.  She stood, then sat back down; staring at the carved surface of the table in front of her.  Never before had she seen such rich furnishings.  Idly, her finger traced the designs. 

The thought still refused to leave.

A curse flew from her mouth as she slammed her fist down upon the table.  "It's stupid!  Things like that only work in fairy tales!"

"Things like what?"

Akemi froze.  Footsteps sounded behind her; quiet, yet purposeful.  She turned her head and met the eyes of the heir to the Li Clan fortune.  He did not sit, but simply met her eyes calmly.  She barely knew what to do.  Syaoran had seldom addressed her in the past, mostly keeping to himself or confiding in Sakura.  But now he stood in front of the table in her guestroom, his entire stance emitting a sense of power and strength.

She could see why Sakura was attracted to him.

_Ooh!  Bad thought!  Bad!_

"Things like what?" Syaoran repeated, brown eyes intense on Akemi.

Her hands twisted together tightly.  "It's stupid.  I just…it won't go away and it's just so stupid!"

He leaned on the table, his gaze never faltering.  "What?"

Akemi sighed deeply.  "Okay, it's like this.  When I was little, I liked to read lots of stupid fairy tales.  And in situations like these," she mumbled, her voice lowering to an embarrassed whisper.  "The hero of the story would either kiss the princess or confess his undying love and the girl would wake up."  She floundered to a stop at the look that crossed Syaoran face.  "I know.  It's cheesy.  It'll never work."

He straitened, a wry smile flashing across his face.  "At this point, Akemi, I'm willing to do anything."

Akemi could only stare as the young man strode out of her guestroom, his footsteps echoing as the receded down the hall.  

"He's crazy," she stated flatly.  Then she paused, a grin flitting across her features.  "_I'm_ crazy."

________________________

"Sakura," Syaoran whispered, kneeling beside the narrow cot.  He took her slender hand in his, caressing it gently.  Then his eyes locked on her still face.  "Sakura, I don't know whether I'm finally going insane or not.  But I've tried just about everything and I'll not stop until you wake up."

"Akemi told me a story and I thought I'd just share it with you."  He took a deep breath and continued.

"Once, there was a beautiful princess.  She was wonderful, lovely, kind…she would do anything to keep her friends happy and safe.  One day, a foreign prince came to her country and tried to steal something very precious from the princess, but the princess refused to yield.  This act of determination won the prince's admiration and he and the princess became good friends.  Over the years their friendship grew stronger until one day, the princess did something to save some of her friends, risking her life in the process.  The prince never realized until that moment exactly how deep his love ran for the princess.  And he could just kill himself for all the stupid mistake he's made."

Was that just him, or was Sakura smiling?

"And now this prince has just one option left.  He doesn't know what may happen in the future, but he wants you to know something."

Syaoran smiled slightly and brushed his lips against the Card Mistress' pale lips.  "I love you, Sakura Kinomoto."

With that said, he stood and prepared to leave.  A small noise made him pause, but he shook his head and put his hand on the doorknob.  Then a clear voice rang out.

"Li."

He turned slowly.

Sakura was sitting up, her hair slightly tousled.  She looked pale, but her eyes were clear and deep.  He hesitantly took a few steps towards her, not believing what he was seeing.  Syaoran cleared his throat, bowing slightly.

"Kinomoto."

Her smile grew.  Swinging her legs over the side of the cot, she stood on wobbly legs, bracing herself with one hand against the wall.  She took one step forward, but started to fall.  Syaoran was at her side in a moment, his hands carefully steadying her, and holding her upright.  She smiled up at him. 

"Sakura," he began, searching her face.  "I—"

Sakura shook her head, silencing him as she released his hands from her waist and stood on her own.  "Syaoran," she interrupted him as he opened his mouth to protest, tilting her head up to see his face.  "I love you, too."

He closed the space between them and enveloped her in his arms.  He lowered his head, a brief smile flitting across his features, and then closed the distance between their lips. This time, Sakura was awake for his kiss.  For a while, it seemed like the entire world consisted only of her, Syaoran, and their deep love for each other…

"YES!  CONTACT HAS BEEN MADE!"

They stopped immediately and sprang apart.  Sakura pulled out her Key while Syaoran lifted his head and glared dangerously at the intruder.

Ahem…_intruders_.  Plural.

Calliope and the eight other Muses were seated comfortably in some folding chairs.  Well, actually, some of them were not seated.  Polyhymnia and Thalia were now dancing a jig around the room while Urania provided a heavenly spotlight on the annoyed couple in front of them.  Melpomene was simply aghast at all the commotion, her hand clasped to her heart melodramatically.  

"Such noise!  She'll have a heart attack for sure…"

Calliope stood, bowing slightly.  "I am happy to see you well again, Miss Kinomoto."  

There was something in his smile that made Sakura frown suspiciously.  Syaoran raised his eyebrows, still rather annoyed.  "Who are these people?"

"They are the Nine Muses.  They sent me on the mission to retrieve the Amulet."

"Really?"

The young man's tone of voice was rather disturbing.  His glare darkened further as the handsome Muse of romance (Erato) stepped forward and kissed Sakura's hand gallantly. 

"Mistress of Cards!  My life has been a desolate wasteland without the light of your glorious emerald eyes, your lips to warm and inviting…angels weep for envy of you!  Seeing you stranded on the lake only furthered my—"

Sakura stepped back, wrenching her hand away.  "What did you say?"

Erato realized his mistake a bit to late.  "Erm…I mean, seeing you so sick and…um…"

Terpsichore slapped a hand to his forehead.  "He's such an idiot.  Why do we even allow Erato to be in our presence?  Calliope—"

Calliope was holding his hands up, looking rather nervous for once in his immortal life.  "Now, Sakura…" he began.

"What the hell does he mean by seeing me stranded on a lake?"

He winced slightly.  "Well, it was only to help you, you know.  We just…to repay what you did…since you rid the world of an evil influence…"

"Spit it out."  Syaoran had the chief Muses pinned to the wall with one hand, his dark eyes decidedly calm.  Calliope lay still and gulped.  Finally…

"Umm…the coma was…er, how shall I say it…"

Clio, Muse of history, was getting annoyed at the delayed explanation. "We made your unconsciousness prolonged until the time of your beloved's confession of his undying love."  He adjusted his spectacle with a professional flair.  "And I must say it worked out quite nicely.  Even your friends thought it a wonderful idea…"

"_What?_"

Some things are best left unknown.

~**_Finis_** ~

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ta-da!

I hate this chapter.  *Grumbles.*   It really sucks.  Sure, I tried and all, but it really, really bites the dust.  This chapter is subject to some huge, astronomically sized revisions.  _Gomen nasai_ for my lack of talent.  And my damned mood swings.

*Tries to throw computer out window*  Fry in Sheol, instrument of bad writing ability!  DIE, evil contraption of un-enlightenment!  DIE!

Erm…  Sorry.

Well, I was going to put all my happy thank-yous and stuff, but as I started writing them all up, I realized that they were going to be roughly the size of half this chapter.  Which is long.  For thank yous, I mean.  Not to mention it was talking a while, and I have to go somewhere at 8:00 tonight.  I told myself I'd have this chapter updated today.  So my thank-yous will be included in the blooper chapter, if it's alright with you guys.  ^_^  I adore you all!  You've been fantastic people and I have really enjoyed writing this fic, knowing that some people out there were laughing their heads off, or getting great visuals.  ^_^  Merry Christmas!

And a Happy New Year~!


End file.
